Alternate Universe Trio Vol 2: Chameleon's Crystal
by Sonic Sculpture
Summary: Being the virtual victim, Lamis Cormosa may be the perfect antihero. In terms of moral relativism this novel may push the envelope further than any other. If you find yourself wondering whose side you're supposed to be on, I'll have achieved my objective.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

**STAR WARS EPISODE 8: THE CHAMELEON'S CRYSTAL**

(Sequel to THE CLONE EMPEROR)

**VOLUME 2 of the ALTERNATE UNIVERSE TRILOGY**

**Chapter One**

_With goodly intent,_

_for though we mean well,_

_we sometimes do pave_

_the highway to hell_

The desert landscape seemed to stretch right into the darkening skyline. Had it not been for the orbiting orbs that were slowly slipping into obscurity below the hazy horizon, Lamis Cormosa would not have even been able to tell where the sky stopped and the barren wasteland began. It seemed as if the wilderness swallowed everything, even the evening. Turning away with disgust from the troublesome spectacle, he swayed sideways and spat. The granules he returned to the ground were invisibly absorbed along with so meaningless an amount of moisture. The sands of the stark vicinity seemed to him to be grittier than those of the region where he had been raised, or perhaps it was just the people. He'd never before been this disturbingly close to the infamy of Mos Eisley or its cesspool of a spaceport. Swinging his blond locks aside, he trudged into town.

The first twenty-four years of his life had been spent in slavery, although in the service of an unusually understanding individual. But because of the hardships that were quite common to the desolate location, his owner no longer had any living relatives. According to the legal documents that were opened upon his master's recent demise, the slaves were emancipated and the estate divided among them. Two of his late master's most prized possessions had been bequeathed to Lamis: a skiff-like spacecraft and a late model droid. The ship wasn't much to look at, although it was good for getting around the galaxy. And since the droid's principal purpose was to interface with computerized equipment, it was neither quite as complex as an astrodroid nor as humanoid as a protocol droid. But because it gave him the ability to interact with many kinds of technology, Lamis believed it would make a profitable companion. The droid's designation was XP-M3.

In spite of all the destabilization that was still occurring across the cosmos as a result of the assassination of Emperor Palpatine, Lamis had no desire to stay in the system where he'd been enslaved. He was already preparing for departure before Jedi Master Skywalker entered orbit in the Star Killer and advised the evacuation of all the inhabitants of Tatooine. To Lamis, it seemed like a confirmation of the plans he'd already put in place. But since he just happened to be in the spaceport, his droid enjoyed access to the readouts from the subspace sensors. Everybody had believed that the legendary Jedi were extinct, so Lamis had been understandably excited at first to learn that this conviction was incorrect; but he was devastated to discover that Skywalker had actually caused the catastrophe from which they were fleeing. And it impossibly seemed like the Geonosis system wasn't even the only one he'd destroyed. A second subspace shockwave was detected where Kamino had once been located. Despite how mortified Lamis was to learn about these developments, they also suggested to him a strategy.

The asteroids of Alderaan had been raining down as death in all its surrounding systems for almost a decade. He was very well aware of this fact, but he also knew there were people who'd profited as a result. Every resource within a world suddenly becomes easily accessible when it's shattered, even those that would never have been discovered otherwise. A few of the fragments had turned out to be mineralogical treasure troves. He saw Master Skywalker's handiwork as an unparalleled opportunity to do a little prospecting. It was definitely a hazardous industry in which to engage, but he saw such concerns merely as something that might minimize the competition.

Seeing the questionable trajectory that its master was programming into the flight computer, M3 said, "That course is not consistent with any of those recommended by traffic control. Please recalculate. You are preparing to send the ship directly into danger."

"We are going to fly around the shockwave that's spreading out from the Geonosis system," Lamis patiently explained. "We'll then take a tangential course that will keep us just ahead of the shockwave from the Kamino system. Since it was destroyed first, it should dissipate first. Almost all of its planetoids orbited in a plane. We'll fly around that radius, which will give me the chance to scan inside the system and see if there is anything that might be salvageable. And then, once the shockwave has dissipated to the point where our shields can withstand the passage, we will go in and get whatever I find."

"Radiation will remain at dangerous levels even inside the shockwave," M3 intoned. "If there are to be any extravehicular activities, it would be best for you to let me undertake them alone."

"I can't foresee any situation that'd require me to exit the craft," Lamis laughingly agreed.

Even though obviously jovial about beginning his journey, especially since it now included a possibility of profit, Lamis was momentarily concerned by the pandemonium in the airspace over Mos Eisley as so many ships attempted to exit the imperiled system simultaneously. But he was aware that the shockwave, although originating from a point less than a parsec away, was more than two lights years from reaching them. And he wasn't heading in the same direction as all the other refugees anyway. He therefore adjusted his initial course to keep his little ship close to the surface until he was well away from the panic that was permeating the spaceport. It made sense to him as well not to advertise the fact that he was falling out of formation. There was no need to make anybody wonder about his intended destination.

The Star Killer had already cleared the system before he sent his tiny ship streaking into the sky. Concentrating exclusively on his anticipated encounter with Darth Chrysalis, Skywalker was never aware of the seemingly inconsequential craft that headed back in the direction from which he had just come. Lamis had M3 use the logs from the subspace sensors to verify his calculated course and ensure that they would skirt both shockwaves. After he'd finally satisfied himself with the safety of their trajectory, he settled back in his ergonomically-designed seat and relished the newfound feeling of being the absolute master of his own destiny. This sensation was increased exponentially as the ship leaped into light speed and the stars turned into surrealistic streamers.

Traveling at relativistic speed, the shockwave radiating out from the decimation of Geonosis was quite a sight to see. The expanding disturbance spanned the entire spectrum. Knowing that most circumspect captains would steer clear of this section of space, it seemed certain that only his ship would have an opportunity to make hyper-accurate recordings of the phenomenon from close range. He therefore made sure that every available scanner was angled in the appropriate direction. He entertained himself with such industry until they had cleared the quadrant.

Because of its proximity to the Rishi Maze, their approach to the Kaminoan shockwave was somewhat more problematic. The impact on the local continuum was profound. Space itself was essentially altering. If not for M3 being aboard to help with the computations, Lamis would never have reached his objective. The ship's navigational system was not designed to compensate for such a catastrophic disturbance, but they finally succeeded in plotting a parabolic course around the circumference of the steadily expanding sphere. Lamis began to scan the plane in which the planets had once orbited.

Once M3 had adjusted the craft's equipment to compensate for all the interference from the shockwave, they quickly detected several large amalgamations of mass. The android calculated that the ship's scanty arsenal could be used to open an aperture in the wave front through which it could then safely pass, but they'd have to wait for additional dissipation to occur before such a method could be attempted. In the meantime, Lamis had little with which to occupy his mind. He found himself missing the older women with whom he had served his master. There hadn't been room on the ship to bring anyone along. It barely accommodated its current compliment. But the two women were well-known throughout the region for their culinary and accounting capabilities. He had no doubt that someone would employ them and provide them transportation off-planet.

When at last M3 announced that the shockwave had finally lost enough strength for them to attempt their gambit, he raised himself from his reverie and secured himself in his seat. M3 took mere moments to unleash the concentrated assault. Since the craft's offensive capabilities were in such short supply, it wasn't difficult for the droid to coordinate the attack. They were rewarded with a reading that was just inside the safety limits for the little ship's shields. With a determined nudge, the skiff crept into the outskirts of the shattered solar system that had once produced the Empire's Storm Troopers and even the Clone Emperor himself.

Before dismissing the sense of unease with which he suddenly felt himself assailed, since it seemed like an easily explainable response to such disturbing stimuli, Lamis said, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

Nevertheless, he set a cautious course toward the careening mountains of mutilated matter. Thinking a glint of metal was from an obliterated orbital platform, he brought his sensors to bear.

"That's no space station. It's a moon," he brokenly breathed. "It looks almost entirely intact."

"This indicates that its structure was artificially reinforced," the android adroitly added. "And since there is no official record of such an installation, this constitutes a substantial discovery."

"Can you take us in for a closer look?" Lamis asked. "I am not enough of a pilot to dodge all this debris."

Instantly responding to the request, M3 interfaced with the craft's controls and began a slow descent towards the peculiarly reflective portion of the mysterious moon. It quickly became clear that only a small section of its decimated surface was actually artificial. By tearing off so much of its exterior, the shockwave had revealed the existence of an underground installation. And in the epicenter from which all the destruction seemed to ripple, there was an apparent rip in the metal skin of which the stalwart structure was encased. Lamis aimed all of his instruments into that rift.

"I am detecting technology in there," he almost instantly announced. "And the radiation level is surprisingly low. Put us down near the opening. We need to enter and investigate. It looks like we just found a fortune in forsaken equipment."

M3 complied with the command but commented, "It might not be safe inside the structure. It would be advisable for me to enter and reconnoiter its confines first. You could then enter once I have certified its safety."

"It's built like a bunker," Lamis objected. "I'm only able to read what's right inside the rip. We would be out of communication the entire time. I don't like that idea. I say we go in together."

"Acknowledged," M3 automatically answered, skillfully setting the ship down just outside the irregular entrance. With no clear indication of danger, the droid had no option but to abide by the instructions of its owner. Any attempt to force a further discussion concerning safety would have been incompatible with its programming. It assisted Lamis instead as he suited up and prepared to disembark. They stepped out onto the shattered lunar surface amidst the silence of space.

As they confronted the fissure, and in order to focus on something else besides the darkling enclosure before their feet, Lamis said, "With the imperial fleet to defend this star system, I don't see why such a secret complex would've been required. I can't even guess what this facility was used for."

As far as Lamis and M3 were aware, the reports of Emperor Palpatine's assassination while aboard the Death Star were no more than wishful thinking on the part of the Alliance. Everybody in the outer rim worlds understood that he had somehow survived. The fact that he'd really been replaced by a clone was not common knowledge outside the Republic at this point; hence, there was no way Lamis could have guessed that he was entering the cloning complex in which Darth Chrysalis had actually been conceived. And he also had no idea that the manufactured monarch was about to meet his ultimate demise in the Hoth system. It was therefore in response to some other perception that he paused to peer with sudden suspicion into the mysterious chamber that waited to receive them. Making sure his suspensors were properly positioned, he switched them on as he stepped out over the alcove. Activating its own; M3 swiftly descended beside him.

From inside the upper reaches of the colossal cavity, it was easier to appreciate the degree of the damage. Some of the support structures were compressed. Others had been twisted and stretched. He found it disconcerting to consider an impact that was capable of causing so much contortion. Having been designed by beings whose supercities withstood centuries of assault by surging seas, the load-bearing labyrinth of fractal reinforcement was utterly unlike anything in all his experience. It was to the credit of its alien creators that it had simply been ripped open rather than completely pulverized.

As he continued his steady descent, he focused all his floodlights down into the darkness of the cavernous enclosure. He was rewarded with reflections from frost-covered consoles. He had the accurate impression that they might be for the manipulation of medical equipment. However, this was mostly because their frozen controls did not conform to any configuration with which he was even faintly familiar. He instructed M3 to start scanning to see if any power was still present inside the structure. He needed to activate the equipment so he could determine what it did.

Even though partially compromised by the impact of the shockwave, the complex's security system was activated by the scans. It did not identify the droid as a threat since its maintenance was accomplished by automatons. But the biological signature constituted unauthorized access. It identified the life form as an intruder. It shot Lamis with its lasers. While still many meters from the floor; his suspensors were short-circuited by the blasts. M3 could not respond swiftly enough and silently watched its master helplessly plummet to collide cruelly with the unforgiving angular surfaces of the metallic consoles. As his broken body bounced to fall between them, the system finally discontinued its attack. The same medical equipment it was supposed to protect was now superimposed between the emitters and their target.

M3 quickly completed its scans and thereby discovered an interface where it would be able to access the controls for the security system. Most of the command codes were encrypted. But there was a redundancy in the diagnostic routine of which the droid was able to take advantage. Forcing the energy flow through the compromised circuits resulted in a cascade that caused the system to crash. And while engaged in this interface, M3 became aware that they were inside a cloning complex. It then turned its attention to the crumpled form of its master.

It took only a cursory examination for the droid to confirm that Lamis was mortally wounded. He didn't have long to live. In a subsequent interaction with the complex's computer, while trying to determine what medical assistance the system could extend, it made a surprising suggestion.

The only other clone in the entire complex had been irradiated to death when the structure's fortifications catastrophically failed. Radiation from the stellar explosion had essentially sterilized every cubic meter of the complex, save for a particular sample that was stored in a sealed vault. Because it was receiving signals from Darth Chrysalis when the electromagnetic pulse slammed into the station, the transponder equipment had also been crippled. Some of those same circuits were involved in the transfer of experience from the donor to the clone, a process that had been perfected by the Kaminoans at the request of Darth Sidious, decades prior. But a partial transfer of experience and personality could still be accomplished, and the clone could also be aged at a far more accelerated rate than was feasible at the time of the first Storm Troopers. The system's computer advanced a suggestion that involved transferring the nearly lifeless Lamis into a clone of himself.

The android seemed desperate to repair the damaged circuitry, which was something even the system's service robots hadn't been able to do. With Lamis languishing more each moment, there was precious little time to make the attempt. In the end there were just too many panels to replace, and the droid had to be satisfied with simply installing ray-shield emitters around the rip in the top of the chamber. This at least made it possible to re-pressurize the compartment.

If the word can properly be applied, M3 was concerned by the prediction of gaps in both the memories and the personality of the individual who would emerge. It therefore wanted to know if any enhancements were available that might help to compensate for what would be lost through the procedure. The system replied by saying that certain augmentation options were available. It then asked M3 a series of seemingly innocuous questions.

"Increase midi-chlorian count?"

Understanding that this was being offered as an advantage, the droid stoically accepted the recommendation. The midi-chlorians, which had been isolated from a sample provided by Darth Sidious decades before and stored in the sealed vault, constituted the only organic material that had survived the shockwave.

"Install survival training?"

Darth Maul was made to submit to an incredibly arduous survival regimen when he was the apprentice of Darth Sidious. He was marooned on a particularly inhospitable planet with nothing to facilitate his survival but the Dark Side of the Force. Not understanding such an inference, but seeing it only as something that could possibly help its master survive, M3 eagerly accepted this enhancement.

"Upload common skill sets?"

These skills sets were actually common only to such career criminals as Darth Maul, Darth Tyranus, Darth Vader, and Darth Sidious. But skill sets sounded only advantageous to the droid. The well meaning automaton was aspiring only to the most altruistic aspects of its programming. But it nevertheless accidentally authorized the remaking of its master as a Dark Lord of the Sith. The system simply complied with the actions that had been so unsuspectingly approved.

Not long after the system had extracted the required specimen for starting the clone, Lamis succumbed to his injuries. But the quantum capture of everything that comprised his personality had already been completed; or at least the system transferred as much of that esoteric quantity as its damaged circuitry could still accommodate. The interface then informed M3 that the signal degradation was estimated to be slightly less than ten percent. In order to minimize the shock of transition, it also advised that the clone be matured to the approximate age that its recipient had reached prior to implanting the personality template. Understanding that it would require several years of accelerated growth to accomplish the recommended maturation, M3 chose to shut itself down for the duration.

During that time; Darth Chrysalis and the Star Killer were both eradicated, the Republic was reborn, the Jedi Order was brought back into being, and Han Solo and Leia Organa were wed. It was assumed and understandably so that the Sith had been irrevocably vanquished. It therefore seemed unnecessary to risk any reconnaissance of the radioactive ruination that had once been called Kamino. The Senate decided instead to quarantine that entire section of space. They had no idea that, in so doing, they were actually abolishing any possibility of someone realizing what was really happening inside the decimated system.

With interminable precision, time passed. The manufactured Lamis matured. Shortly before the templates were supposed to be implanted, M3 emerged from its dormancy. And while it was waiting to see what would be the result of its well meaning ministrations, it reminded itself that a loss of memory was not uncommon among individuals coming out of comas. In a very real way, this description could be appropriately applied to its awakening owner. Its aspect did not appear impassive as it stood by with what looked approximately like anxiety, until its scanners detected the normalization of its master's vital signs while the system raised him to awareness. Moments later, his eyes fluttered open.

"What in the hell just happened to me?" he inquired in confusion as he suddenly sat straight up and examined his extremities incredulously. He then haltingly continued, "It seems to me that I remember being very badly injured, but I'm not sure how it was supposed to have happened."

"The security system targeted you as an intruder," M3 took the opportunity to inform him. "It brought you down with its blasters. You were dying. I had to take extreme steps to save you."

"Why am I no longer wounded?" Lamis demanded with mounting desperation. "What kind of extreme steps are you talking about?"

"The body you now inhabit was cloned from your original one just before it succumbed to its injuries," M3 evenly answered. "You might be missing some memories because of imperfections in the process. Some of the transfer circuits were shorted out by the shockwave. But the system calculated that the signal degradation was less than ten percent. And in order to compensate for any shortcomings, I had it add every available enhancement option."

"What kind of enhancement options are we talking about?" Lamis asked. But before M3 had time to formulate an answer, and after only momentarily presenting the appearance of someone suddenly introspective, his owner unexpectedly stretched a hand towards the droid and levitated it from the floor. As M3 seemed to spasm in response to its suspended situation, he perceptively added, "Don't bother trying to explain. I think I just figured it out. But it has to take time to grow a clone. How long have I been unconscious?"

"Approximately three years," the droid responded, sounding disturbed by the turn of events.

"Then the shockwave has already reached Tatooine," Lamis correctly concluded. "I'd hoped to find my fortune and return there with a larger faster ship to rescue anyone from the household who might've been left behind. But I guess nothing can fly faster than the speed of life."

"What do you intend to do instead?" the suspended droid inquired as it continued waving its limbs about in apparent panic.

Returning the robot to the reflective metal floor, Lamis replied, "The shockwave should have dissipated enough by now that we can pick up subspace broadcasts in the ship. I'm going to suit up so we can return to the surface and see just what's been going on in the galaxy. I will then be able to make a much more informed decision about my possible objectives. After that, I will want to take a look around the complex and determine the condition of some of its contents."

After helping Lamis into his suit and making sure that all its suspensors were fully functional again, M3 interfaced with the system's computer. The droid did this to disengage the ray shields and enable their exit. But the control system had a concern that it used the android to declare.

"The system understands that the moon is now moving through space and no longer in orbit around a central star," M3 announced. "It recommends that we use the ship's computer to make sure it is not now on a collision course with any other astronomical object."

"That is a worthy concern to take into account," Lamis instantly agreed. "Tell the system we will comply with its request."

M3 performed as commanded and then accompanied Lamis back to the skiff. The ship was still in surprisingly good shape after having been abandoned on the lunar surface for so long. Its components were completely operational. They activated only moments after Lamis entered the access code. He then listened in disbelief as the subspace broadcasts described the brave new world of the restored Republic.

Even though the transmitted experiences of Darth Chrysalis had been destroyed along with the transponder system, Lamis had been imbued with those that were common to the other Sith Lords. The electromagnetic pulse had only penetrated the uppermost extent of the underground structure and hadn't deleted those other data banks. The broadcasts made it quite clear that the Emperor had been automatically replaced by a clone after being assassinated aboard the Death Star and that the clone was subsequently killed in the Hoth system. Lamis now understood what purpose the complex had been both constructed and concealed to serve. He had unintentionally become the ultimate offspring of the incredibly clever, although now extinct, Kaminoans and the Emperor's ingenious scheme.

The broadcasts also referred to a resurrected Jedi Order. And it was with a distinct sense of celebration that they spoke of the elimination of the Sith. Lamis slowly discovered that he'd been rescued from the jaws of death only to become the very happily unsuspected last representative of a deliberately endangered discipline. This realization called his very survival into question. He definitely had no desire to remain as a permanent prisoner in the cloning complex where he had been brought into being. But if the Jedi were to become aware of him, they would certainly try to assassinate him as well. He was completely the equal of the clone they had basically just killed.

It seemed to Lamis like somebody's sick idea of serendipity that he should have to resort to deception just to ensure his survival. It was precisely the type of ploy that the Jedi would see as a justification for his execution. His continued existence dictated as a prerequisite that he accept the necessity of subterfuge. The so called do-gooders of the galaxy were forcing him to become their nemesis. It made him angry, and he could feel the Force flexing around him in response.

The Sith Lords, whose skill sets he shared, had each assumed a different designation when they became the disciples of the Dark Side. It made no difference whatsoever that he had never desired such a station nor even deliberately trained in the application of such paranormal power. Through no fault of his own, he had actually awakened that way. But he now had to undertake a contemptible campaign if he hoped to preserve his existence, and so he decided to do precisely what the Sith Lords before him had done. By scanning the thesaurus in the skiff's databanks, he came across the word delusory as a synonym of deceptive. He considered using it. But it wasn't a desire to deceive that necessitated his crusade. He had lived as a slave all his life. He wanted more for himself than an undeserved life-sentence in solitary confinement. He was thus coerced into doing what his circumstances made compulsory, so he chose to call himself Darth Duress.

He knew he needed to immediately mask himself from the powerful perceptions of the Jedi. If he had emerged anywhere else in the galaxy, this would have represented an insurmountable problem. There was, however, one possible solution: an instrument that Darth Sidious had used to invoke the Shroud of the Dark Side. From his uploaded experiences, he knew the crystal was located inside the complex. It was now time to ascertain the condition of that device and discern the extent of any other arsenal with which he could equip himself. After certifying the absence of any collision course, as requested, Darth Duress and his android returned to the confines of the cloning complex.

He was relieved to discover that the lower levels of the labyrinth had obviously proved to be beyond the reach of the solar shockwave. All the pressure seals had remained uncompromised, and the radiation levels were even lower than those in the topmost compartments. Relying upon the incorporated experience of Darth Sidious, he proceeded directly to the chamber in which the crystal was kept. But he was quickly disappointed by what he discovered. The crystal was not in pristine condition. Shards had been sheared from its edges by the force of the shockwave. They lay all about its base. For an uncomfortable moment, he felt as shattered as the crystal looked.

But the Force seemed to insist that the instrument hadn't really been rendered useless. And a possible application suggested itself as he examined its shards. He still had yet to arm himself in a manner that truly complimented the menace he now represented.

There were lightsabers at his disposal. He had encountered them along with the desiccated carcasses of their previous wielders during his descent to the lowest level of the structure. Being curious as to the cause of the carnage, he accessed the security recordings. He discovered that Darth Chrysalis had furnished them for the clones of his prior apprentices, so they could fight for the right to serve as his subordinate. After emerging triumphant, Darth Maul had been rewarded with another weapon. Of course, the recordings didn't include the fact that it had failed to give its user any real advantage, since he was subsequently killed in combat by Master Luke Skywalker aboard the Star Killer.

But Darth Duress had no desire for lightsabers whose owners had discarded them in death, especially when they sported the infamous crimson color that would blatantly betray the bearer's factual affiliation. He soon discovered that he could use one of the crystal's fragments to fashion a lightsaber that was able to emanate blades of two distinctly different colors. One of the saber's settings resulted in a green blade, giving it the appearance of a Jedi Knight's weapon. The other emanation was the signature red of the Dark Lords. He called his new weapon the Chameleon's Crystal. The possession of so portentous an implement suggested the possibility of a strategy to him, and the crystal that powered his duplicitous weapon also provided him with an unparalleled capacity for masking what he really was.

Addressing his droid, he took the time to patiently explain, "I know you were just doing what you thought you had to in order to save me. And I am grateful for my life. But you unintentionally remade me as someone who would be both considered a criminal and regarded as the galaxy's most wanted man if the Jedi Order ever discovers my existence. Experience tells me they would deem me too dangerous to be left alive. I need to get an accurate estimate of their strength, and I need to understand their agendas. The only way to acquire such information is to infiltrate their order. I have an idea about how such a thing could be accomplished. But I'm going to need your help. I know you weren't programmed for protocol, but I am probably going to need you to act as my representative nevertheless. By saving me as you did, you've already demonstrated that you are able to exceed the sum of your programming. We need to first complete the prospecting that we came here to do. And then, I will explain the assignment to which I am referring."

"I am always anxious to demonstrate my dependability," M3 predictably responded. "I enjoy a challenge."

Using the Force, Darth Duress was able to rearrange some of the rubble that was scattered across the lunar surface and use it to cover the exposed portion of the complex. Additionally, he reconfigured the ray shields to obfuscate its entrance. After that, he and M3 started prospecting.

The expansion of the shockwave and the passage of time had drastically reduced the levels of radiation in the amalgamations of tumbling debris. His spacesuit was now sufficient enough to protect Darth Duress and allow him to assist in the extraction of whatever resources they found. And their search was rewarded, although the profitable deposits and even the rock around them had been fused together by the intense heat of the stellar explosion. It therefore required a lot of work to remove them. These simply were not easily accessible treasure troves like the asteroids of Alderaan. Such a comparison was beyond his experience, but his industry was probably most similar to that of a deep sea diver struggling to extract impacted artifacts from a shipwreck.

Since the cloning complex's system included no small number of service droids, which were used to accomplish its maintenance, M3 had them help with the processing of the assortment of materials with which the skiff repeatedly returned. The little spacecraft wasn't able to hold much, but that worked out well since it necessitated the taking of regular breaks. This helped both man and machine to keep up what would otherwise have amounted to an impossible pace. Thus, the work proceeded steadily but slowly.

During their recurrent round trips, Darth Duress and M3 would often talk about the extent of the damage to both the transponder and the transfer circuitry. In particular, the Sith Lord wanted to know if additional components would perhaps make it possible to perform the needed repairs. Since he would lose another ten percent of himself and ostensibly emerge as a different person, Darth Duress sternly instructed the droid not to put him through the process again unless all the damaged panels had been replaced and the transfer circuits were fully functional. If however the transponder system could be repaired as well, he would have the required transmitter implanted and thus assure that the Jedi wouldn't be able to eliminate him as they had his predecessor. M3 responded by trying to sound optimistic about the feasibility of so doubtful a fix.

As the weeks went by, Darth Duress amassed a significant fortune in refined resources. He began to explain his elaborate plan to the dutiful droid. Because it would require M3 to act as his emissary, he wanted to be certain the droid understood the nuances of his scheme. To that end, he began extending his time at the complex during their return trips, so he could carry out all the required research. When he had selected the most likely systems for accomplishing the parts of his plot, he laid it all out.

"We'll go to Utapau first," he told the droid. "We'll cram as much precious cargo into our little ship as we can and trade it all in for a bigger one with more firepower. We'll use it to transport all the rest of our profit, which we will return here just long enough to load. I need you to make a list of the materials you might need to repair the damaged circuits. Have the system help you. Once we have everything in the new ship, our destination will be Sullust. It's just in the Outer Rim, and its support for the Republic has vacillated back and forth for centuries. Not surprisingly, there's a Republic outpost there. You're gonna help me hire mercenaries to attack it. It really shouldn't be hard to find some in that section of space. They'll get a small part of the payment up front, more after they carry out the initial attack, and then they should expect to receive the rest after they've responded in force to the Republic's attempt to extract the survivors. Of course, it's questionable whether any of them will survive that long, but do not tell them that. They only need to know that you represent a group of Separatists who fiercely oppose Sullust becoming part of the Republic. That's one explanation they'll easily accept. Jedi will doubtlessly be dispatched to safeguard the survivors as they are extracted. I'll rush in to help rescue them as the mercenaries are launching their second attack. I'll tell the Jedi that I was trained by one of the Lost Twenty, of whom Dooku was also included. They'll want me go with them to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. You however will return to the complex with the required materials, which I'll help you procure, and get to work on the repairs. The crystal will help me hide my true identity, but I might be scanned on my initial trip to the Temple. If you're able to repair the transponder system, I'll get the transmitter installed later. Our only communications must be through the crystal. They don't need to know that I have a droid. I certainly don't want them wondering where you are or what you're doing. Have you got any questions?"

"Yes," M3 hummed. "Who are the Lost Twenty?"

"They were Jedi Masters who abandoned the order over a generation ago, before the Clone Wars even began," he replied. "They believed the Senate had become corrupt and they were no longer defending democracy. They became disillusioned and left. I suppose they could be called conscientious objectors. This is why members of the Jedi Council were not willing to believe that Count Dooku could've been involved in an assassination attempt against one of the Senators. In fact, it was awhile before they finally accepted that Dooku had really turned to the Dark Side and become Darth Tyranus. But some of the rest of the Lost Twenty must've trained all the Jedi who responded to the summons of Leia Organa, now Leia Solo. It certainly seems strange to think of somebody who was once a member of the Imperial Senate now serving as nothing less than the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, especially since I know that marriage used to be forbidden to its members. That to me suggests corruption just in itself. Were there any other questions?"

"You spoke of procuring the components that I will require in order to construct replacement panels," M3 answered. "But you did not identify either of our projected destinations as a location where you expect this acquisition to take place. Can you please clarify?"

"Even though it's much deeper in the Outer Rim worlds, Utapau does pose a possibility," he responded, smiling at how carefully the question was phrased. "But Sullust is located both along the Rimma Trade Route and right at one end of the Sanctuary Pipeline. It is also not far from the Hydian Way. If we don't find what we are looking for on Utapau, I have no doubts that we will be able to find it somewhere near our secondary destination. Make certain you have a complete list of the required components. I'm going to see just how much payment I can actually compress in the cargo compartment. I'll probably have to store any provisions in the cockpit. We'll leave after the next sleep cycle. Make sure you're fully charged for the flight."

Hovering hesitantly, the android appeared to pause before saying, "Perhaps this issue does not need to be addressed until we part company in the vicinity of Sullust, but I am uncomfortable with the idea of our only communication taking place through a technology I do not understand."

"You know how to use the crystal to communicate with me, which is all that you require," he commandingly countered. "I alone truly understand its instrumentality, and that is the way I want it to remain. Although it is true that you are unable to interface with the Force sufficiently enough to perform any other manipulation, I won't have that kind of data even entered into your memory banks. You'll have to return here alone after I make contact with the Jedi. It will be bad enough if you're intercepted and someone learns the location of this installation by accessing your internal records. But I'm not going to give anyone the knowledge to use the crystal against me. They will have to go through the process and earn it honestly, if they're willing to pay so personal a price."

"I would have to be completely reprogrammed before I would willingly assist anyone in such an endeavor," the dedicated droid declared. But then with much less confidence, it continued, "If however I am made to complete the repairs and the replacement panels really do work, no more risk of loss during transition would remain to discourage any abductors. Is it your wish then that I should destroy myself and the ship if I am unable to fend off such an abduction attempt?"

Darth Duress vacillated for several perceptible seconds before finally asking in reply, "Does the complex have a self-destruct device?"

"Yes," M3 answered, "but the subroutines were associated with the transponder system and were shorted-out by the electromagnetic pulse."

"If you repair the transponder system without first disengaging the self-destruct device, what will happen?" the Sith Lord pressed.

"The complex will destroy itself," the android answered.

"If you are captured, you are to comply with every request of your abductors," Darth Duress instructed. "Don't give them a reason to access your records directly. Don't warn them about the self-destruct device. And don't disable it before replacing the transponder panels. If the complex is compromised, the only solution is its destruction. I have no hope of repairing the system if you are lost to me. It basically becomes a liability. If such a thing occurs, I want you to destroy it all."

"Understood," M3 affirmed. It then insightfully added, "I know more about the damage to the security system than that sustained by any other part of the complex. I was primarily responsible for its sabotage. I could prioritize repairing it upon my return and program it to exclusively accept your biological signature, which has now become an integral part of the complex's records. That would provide an additional safeguard against any unauthorized entry if we ever undertake such solo missions again."

"Yes, it would. But if you're captured, the pirates might think to inquire about such a security system. What then?" he asked in reply.

"If you instruct me to do so, I could honestly tell them it was damaged by the shockwave but not mention the fact that I repaired it," the droid suggested.

"Excellent. You are so instructed," Darth Duress gleefully agreed. "You and I make quite an insuperable pair. The galaxy is going to find it difficult to get rid of us. And so justice will be done upon the Jedi."

From his perspective as an outsider, and after long years of carnage and conflict during the Clone Wars, the empire had finally come to know peace under Palpatine. He wondered whether slavery would have eventually been abolished if only Darth Sidious had survived long enough to assimilate the outlying systems. He was also aware that Master Luke Skywalker, who somehow succeeded in killing the Clone Emperor, had first obliterated billions of unsuspecting people; and all supposedly in the pursuit of peace. Now the unrest of the Republic was stretching all the way into the Outer Rim worlds. From the subspace broadcasts, which he and M3 had heard while on their way to and from the prospecting concerns, it was clear that Chairman Chelingus of Utapau was quite close with the new Grand Master of the Jedi Order. And that particular planet seemed to unhappily be the most likely location for trading up to the type of spaceship he really wanted.

When he first conceived his prospecting scheme, he had not really been thinking in terms of doing any more than scoring enough credits to hopefully support himself in comparative comfort for the foreseeable future. He now found himself forced to think many moves ahead. Despite his brand-new abilities and the boldness with which they made him imbued, he knew he would have to be very careful not to rely upon them on Utapau. He definitely did not want anyone in the Jedi Order to learn of his existence before he was ready, especially the surviving Skywalker. It had to be on his terms in order to assure the success of his strategy.

After packing as much of his prospected profit into his little ship as he could, he retired to an adjoining chamber to slumber. While he was reclining, he considered how incredibly lucky it was that the Kaminoan moon had been at so auspicious a point in its orbit when it was interrupted by the explosion of its sun. Rather than being hurled out into Wild Space by its angular momentum, where it would have been increasingly difficult to reach, or back toward the systems in the Outer Rim, where it might easily have been discovered; it was basically now in orbit around the galaxy itself. It would in fact be closer to Utapau on the return trip and ever further from the Rishi Maze, which had been destabilized by the shockwave. That section of space was only hazarded by the foolhardy even before its orbits were all jumbled. No one would go there now. And without a star to shine upon the speeding planetoid and give any indication of its existence, it seemed doubtful that anybody would ever chance upon such a wayward little waif of a world. The secret complex certainly seemed to be safe.

Upon arising, Darth Duress summoned M3 and prepared to depart. Making sure the facility was secure; they turned from the obfuscated entrance and climbed aboard their tiny spacecraft. Conveniently concealed beneath a cloak, which he'd found hanging alongside the huge hallway where the Clone Emperor's prior apprentices fought for the right to serve as his subordinate, the Chameleon's Crystal went with him. Although he heartily hoped not to have to resort to what the Jedi called aggressive negotiations, he nevertheless needed the device to disguise what he was from any he might unexpectedly encounter. If he were forced to defend himself with it, he would have to use the emerald emission and pose as a disciple of the Jedi Order sooner than his plan anticipated. But he hoped to avoid the kind of confrontation that could impose such a response.

Once they had plotted their course for Utapau and engaged the star-drive, he had the droid delete every reference to their origin. There was no need to take any chances on the ship's new owner accidentally discovering the Kaminoan moon in the vessel's logs. The information on that object's location and course were safely stored in M3's memory. It made the droid indispensible, since it would be difficult to find the meandering moon in the absence of this data, but it seemed as if everything he did was now dictated by sheer necessity. This simply was no exception.

The explosion of the Kaminoan sun was actually still distorting the entire Abrion Sector. The Death Wind Corridor was now a more dangerous place than its name even implied, since it was situated between the devastated systems of Geonosis and Kamino. Because of all the stars that had been displaced in the process and the new orbit of the Kaminoan moon, he was able to plot a course that took him between Ryloth (or what had been left of the system after the destruction of Geonosis) and Lameredd; thereby keeping him well away from that section of space and any other interstellar traffic. Consequently, and according to his intention, he would only pass closely to the Silken Asteroids as he approached Utapau. He had no doubts that many people were still abandoning the Arkanis Sector. He would look just like another fleeing refugee.

He knew that the people of Utapau regarded their world as a sort of sanctuary. It almost felt as if he were indeed on a type of pilgrimage, since his journey was really the result of religion. In essence, the dogmatic doctrines, by which he was endangered, made requisite his jihad against the Jedi. If he wished to continue living as a freed resident of the universe, he had no choice but to begin behaving exactly like a Dark Lord. And he laid this cursed requirement to their account.

The stars slipped by like silvery streamers, until at last he decelerated into the system of his destination and entered orbit above its equator. It was only a matter of minutes before the traffic controller assigned him a final approach path and landing pad location. He angled his ship down into the alien atmosphere, grateful for the opportunity to employ his improved capacity as a pilot. Once he was ensconced in a swifter ship with formidable firepower, he knew he would easily be the equal of anybody foolhardy enough to force him into a dogfight. In fact, it would be preferred to the kind of encounter that would require him to expose his skill with a lightsaber. It would look like he just happened to be the better pilot. He clenched his jaw against the unexpected impulse to display his prowess in just such a situation, reminding himself that he had merely come to get equipped for combat and not to actually engage in it.

Having had the wisdom to mention the motivation for his visit to the traffic controller, he had already been directed to the level where such transactions commonly occurred. He followed the flight path to the landing platform and was greeted by the attendants as he disembarked with his droid. Their comportment was so courteous that he found it almost comical. However, it was the Utai who seemed to be amused when he told them why he was there. Despite the fact that they spoke to each other only in their native tongue as they shared what they mistakenly assumed to be a confidential joke, the Force gave him the fluency to comprehend their discourse. It seemed inhospitable for them to be having such fun at his expense, so he elected to address the subject of their friendly scoffing.

"It would do me no good to trade my ship for dactillion dragonmounts, no matter how many I might get in exchange," he interjected as genially as he could. "I need a ship that can fly through space. And I have more to trade than just the skiff. Please tell your port master that I am looking to trade up substantially. And I am quite certain that he will find my business beneficial."

The Utai were obviously abashed to think that their flippancy might have offered a guest an occasion for offense. Not unexpectedly, it wasn't long before the Pau'an port master reported to the platform. Having received a report from the Utai concerning their possibly impudent conduct, he was already of a mind to make amends before he even entered into negotiations. Of course, this proved very much to the advantage of Darth Duress. And it was made possible by a simple misconception of his linguistic expertise. He never even attempted to use the old Jedi mind trick on the Pau'an. After the port master saw all that he had to offer in addition to the trade-in, it was only a matter of minutes before the Sith Lord was led to a spacecraft that matched his criteria.

"It's called the _Nubian Nadir_," the Pau'an, Putch, said as he gestured toward the impressive spaceship. "Its name appears to have been prophetic. I was friends with its captain. That is how it came to be in my keeping. He owned it outright and maintained merely a skeleton crew; if you will excuse the expression, since they were irradiated to death during the destruction of the Hoth system. They were along the Corellian Trade Spine, making a commercial run to Isis, when their subspace sensors detected the shockwave. They were between Javin and Varonat. Rather than attempt a dead stop and reversal, since it wouldn't be enough to save them, the captain decided to try and use the ship's speed. They succeeded in doing something that had been hypothetical; they executed a hyperspace course correction."

"They turned their ship while they were traveling at the speed of light?" Darth Duress asked incredulously, although he could sense no deception from Putch.

"Despite such an incredible accomplishment," Putch affirmed, "it wasn't enough. And so the ship earned its oddly appropriate name. It carried them through the outskirts of hell itself. And all of them eventually died from the dose of radiation they received. Their new course took them no more than light-minutes from Mustafar and very close to Tantra as well, but they were afraid that they would find no sufficient assistance for their condition in either location. Knowing of nowhere else to turn, and despite our limited experience with radiation, the captain brought the spaceship here. And this is where he died only days later, the very last survivor to succumb to the insidious sabotage of Skywalker. I watched my friend fade before my eyes. He left me his ship, but it's far more than I need for my infrequent business trips. A spaceship like yours would surely suffice."

"But it was exposed to lethal levels of radiation," Darth Duress objected. "Can you certify its safety?"

"I wouldn't be offering it otherwise, and you're welcome to inspect it for yourself," the Pau'an patiently replied. "Use your droid if you have any doubts. I can tell you that its hyperdrive is none other than a Nubian 327 core with a T-14 generator. Since their purpose was to repel pirates, its weapon systems are all state-of-the-art. And to assuage your concern, I should probably tell you that exposure to such intense radiation seems to have actually compressed the molecules in the ship's shielding. We don't understand how this happened. Because it would require destroying a star, the process cannot be repeated. But this vessel is both stronger and faster than any ship in its class. As a young man who has obviously found his fortune, I'm certain it will serve you much better than it will ever serve me. And I think you will agree that the asking price in reasonable."

As the port master passed him a handheld device that displayed the price, which was easily within his available budget, Darth Duress pursed his lips, nodded approvingly, and then took the chance of exploring a subject that had surfaced earlier in the conversation.

"You spoke of Skywalker as if you didn't particularly appreciate him destroying star systems and causing incalculable collateral damage," he cautiously observed. "I have to wonder just how many others lost loved ones and long time friends because of what he did. Do you think that the rebirth of the Republic could've possibly been worth the sacrifice of so many innocent people?"

"Before the Clone Wars and the Galactic Empire, the Republic stood for a thousand years," the Pau'an softly answered. "But Utapau was never incorporated, and that is not without reason. We've always preferred independence. We were also justifiably afraid that any such association would serve as an invitation for others to interfere in our affairs. We have always negotiated our own trade agreements. There are other entities that exist to oversee such arrangements. We've never needed assistance from the Republic or its Senate. So why then should we wish to make ourselves accountable to a collective that is completely disconnected from our concerns?"

"I know just how you feel," the Sith Lord honestly admitted. "I'm all for independence myself. But I picked up some subspace broadcasts on the way here that certainly made it sound like the leader of your world is desperate for this planet to become part of the Republic."

"It's only political posturing," Putch insisted. "He's trying to appear progressive and perhaps curry favor with some newfound friends. But consider how far from the core we're really located. There's no advantage to be found in any such an allegiance. And politicians can be replaced."

"And they can certainly be replaced easier than lifelong friends," Darth Duress agreed. "I'm hoping you can perhaps help me with some components I need to purchase. Even if they're not to be found in your system, I'm willing to pay you a finder's fee if you can point me in the correct direction. It's the least I can do after you gave me such a good deal on your friend's spacecraft."

He had M3 transfer all the specifications to the port master's handheld screen. It took Putch only a matter of moments to cross-reference them with the station's available inventory. Shaking his head sadly, he softly responded, "These components almost look like a mixture of Kaminoan and Imperial technology, and you obviously can't consult the Kaminoans. I'm very sorry to say it, but we have nothing like this. However, if you head up the Rimma Trade Route, you might find a few worlds with components that could be reconfigured to satisfy your requirements. If you have found some old Imperial equipment that you're trying to repair, I'd be happy to sell it for you. Any commission I make would be thanks enough for the information."

"I have no wish to sell anything," Darth Duress announced. "But if your suggestion pays off, I might just come back here and help you replace a politician."

Putch rewarded the suggestion with a distinctly sinister smile before he bowed almost to the ground. Darth Duress then surrendered the skiff to his host, paid the difference upon which they had agreed, and took possession of the _Nadir_. M3 whistled like an astrodroid as it made its way up into the shimmering spaceship.

Before they left the landing pad, the _Nadir_'snew owner made his unusually melodious droid help him perform a complete inspection of their acquisition. They quickly determined that the log contained a record of the remarkable maneuver to which the Pau'an had referred. Darth Duress had M3 meticulously examine the computations. If he could change course while traveling at the speed of light, he could presumably elude any pursuer. Such a capacity was priceless. Although it didn't seem important at first, they also discovered that the ship had been on its way to pick up some starfighter parts. But the log intriguingly made no mention at all of the destination to which the parts were supposed to have been delivered. This made him wonder if the information could have maybe constituted incriminating evidence to certain authorities and if this made the Pau'an a political activist. It occurred to him that he'd perhaps defined the friendship that had developed between the two seemingly unrelated individuals. He had certainly gotten an impression that the Pau'an was a kind of kindred spirit, even an anarchist. Now he wondered whether this individual could perhaps be of assistance to him in the future. Maybe he really should return and eliminate Chairman Chelingus. It certainly could not hurt to have a secret society of revolutionaries feeling indebted to him, especially if they exercised control over spaceports and had renegade captains in their back pockets. Putch could conceivably be developed into an exceptionally serious asset.

M3 was able to determine that someone had made modifications to the hyperdrive. Since it was easy to extract from its compartment, it was a simple matter to install upgrades. He thought this might explain how the ship had managed a mid-jump course correction. It looked as if some of the adjustments were not of a kind that would have been recommended by the manufacturer, since some technology that had been attached was clearly not native to the Nubian device. The inspection nevertheless revealed that the unit was operating at peak capacity. And after making so reassuring a determination, they launched the _Nadir_ and got ready to return to the Kaminoan moon. The first part of their plan had proved to be flawlessly successful, but they now needed to gather all the rest of their treasure and hope to then locate components that could be converted into something that would satisfy their extremely unforgiving construction requirements.

Darth Duress deliberately did not allow himself to become distracted by thoughts about the upcoming encounter with the Jedi. He had more immediate concerns with which to contend. He had to help M3 locate and acquire the materials with which to build the replacement panels first of all. There could be complications. Such a search could easily cause them to cross paths with a person who was actually familiar with the kind of equipment in question, somebody who might figure out what they had found. But what really worried him was the idea that M3 wouldn't know if it had what it needed until it was alone on the moon and he was hundreds of light years away.

There was simply no option for him to keep the ship. Too many factors interfered. Foremost was the fact that he had purchased the _Nadir_ primarily to safeguard his indispensible android as it made its unaided way back to the Kaminoan moon. But the possession of so formidable a ship would also be problematic for him to explain to the Jedi. It wasn't typical for a recent padawan to own such auspicious transportation. In order to impress them with his prowess and demonstrate his mastery of the Force, he planned to show up just in time to help them evacuate the survivors from the Republic outpost. But he also wanted them to see him as a kind of orphan, bereft of the mentor by whom he had been so instructed. It could certainly help to accommodate his adoption into the Jedi Order if those who found him also felt protective towards him. Portraying himself as a pauper would be the best way to accomplish that purpose. He could commandeer an alternate form of transportation if he required one later, but the ship had to stay with the droid.

The Kaminoan moon was precisely where M3 said it should be. And there was now nothing within a parsec of the place, neither astronomical nor mechanical. Its course was now clear as it wheeled its way through Wild Space at the very outskirts of the galaxy. With the crystal's shards to help it stay hidden, its existence would never be so much as suspected. The far-flung fortress dutifully received its refugees as they left the ship on the surface and descended into the bowels of the baleful bastion.

The moon's meager gravity represented no challenge for him to overcome as Darth Duress levitated all the remaining treasure into the cargo hold of the _Nadir_. It took so little time for him to complete the process that it didn't even constitute exercise. Because he decided that it would be wise for him to rest before making the jump to Sullust anyway, he instructed his android to make the most of the opportunity and top off its power supply. Even the complex around them seemed to slumber as, moments later, they both became immobile and the lights robotically darkened.

Flexing the Force around him, Darth Duress arose. It was time to forsake his sanctuary and begin his inevitable invasion of the gullible galaxy. Because of its trajectory, the Kaminoan moon was almost as far from the Core as Utapau. Tatooine was actually closer. But Sullust was barely in the Outer Rim. And it was time for him to stop hanging out in backwater worlds and undertake the next step in his audacious scheme, one that would most probably take him all the way to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

"Set our course for Eriadu," he told M3 as they boarded the _Nadir_. "We'll go there before we set our sights on Sullust. Eriadu was the birthplace of Grand Moff Tarkin, commander of the first Death Star. Their major exports include computer technology and droids. It was also the seat for Imperial power in the Outer Rim during the reign of the Emperor. I doubt if there is a better place in the quadrant for us to begin our search. However, I believe it would be best to stay away from Eriadu City. I don't want to attract attention. There's a big spaceport at Phelar. Let's land there."

Leaving the shadowy lunar surface behind, the vessel angled up into the surrounding space before beginning its interstellar acceleration. Upon leaving Utapau, Darth Duress had been very impressed by just how smoothly the ship slipped into hyperspace. As it imparted no sensation of speed to suggest its suddenly relativistic velocity, the performance was repeated. He watched in awe as the stars suddenly transformed into streaks, but with no noticeable alteration in inertia.

Their course took them around the compromised Arkanis Sector, where the shockwave was still dissipating, as they headed for Seswenna space. They were moving towards major shipping lanes. But the subspace transceiver constantly fed information to the navigational computer so it could take the flight plans of other spaceships into account when calculating its course. And with a program in place to instantly drop the ship out of hyperspace if the subspace sensors detected anything ahead that had not already been accounted for, the chance of any kind of collision was nearly nonexistent. Ships no longer destroyed each other in space except when done by design.

By the time Omwat went streaking by, he knew that they had to be nearing their destination. He had accessed the ship's extensive records while on the way back from Utapau, which is how he knew about Eriadu and the spaceport at Phelar. Now, he searched the files to see if he could determine the section of the city where he was the most likely to locate computer components.

Seated beside him, M3 highlighted a section of street along the outskirts of one of the more remote districts and said, "There seem to be several shops that specialize in cybernetics right in this area. Since what we are looking for is technically a man-to-machine interface, I recommend that we begin here. If none of the shopkeepers happen to have the precise types of components we need, they should hopefully be able to refer us to someone who does. Many merchants tend to be aware of what their competitors keep in stock. They did on Tatooine."

"That sounds like a plan," Darth Duress agreed. "Contract traffic control and take us in."

Although he hadn't even carried it on Utapau, he elected to conceal his lightsaber under his cloak this time. They were going to be much further from their spacecraft and surrounded by the billions who inhabited Eriadu. They were directed to a docking bay; and after landing and paying the parking fee, he rented a speeder for the day. They were soon headed toward the highlighted area on M3's map.

Although they each had components that they thought could conceivably be reconfigured to facilitate the customer's mysterious application, the shop owners seemed quite perplexed by the schematics. And since the Sith Lord did not deem it judicious to explain the nature of the system he was trying to repair, he had to be satisfied with purchasing an assortment of parts, only some of which would hopefully accomplish his purpose. But when the last of the shopkeepers seemed particularly nonchalant about his unwillingness to reveal the specifics of his project, he hazarded a different kind of question.

Extending a generous gratuity along with the required cost, Darth Duress said, "I'm trying to find some fighters for an employment opportunity, experienced people who have no compassion for the Republic. Do you have any idea where I could locate such a crew?"

"On the south side of the spaceport is a cantina called the Septoid Saloon," the storekeeper casually answered. "I'm sure you can find whatever you're looking for there. And I don't mean to tell you your business, but I'd send your droid in to look. You're too young and clean-cut. No one in that dreadful dump is going to take you seriously; and somehow, I think they would be making a big mistake."

"Yes, they would," the Sith Lord ominously snarled with an intensity that made the merchant grimace uncomfortably. "Thanks."

It seemed auspicious that the merchant had recommended precisely the same strategy that Darth Duress was already planning to employ. Considering that it had been at the suggestion of the Force that he sought such information from the man, this implied a kind of confirmation. With his droid at his side, he turned and made his way back to the rented speeder. Upon examination of the map, he discovered that the Septoid Saloon was right on their way back to the spaceport.

After circling the establishment, he found an inconspicuous place to park and systematically instructed M3 in the nuances of the imminent negotiations. Once he was sure that the droid was absolutely equipped for the encounter, which included a partial payment for the mercenaries, he sent the robot inside. He would of course be able to enable audio and communicate directly with any paramilitary prospects once M3 had certified that they were indeed interested, and he would also be able to communicate covertly with his droid. But he definitely did not want anyone to see him, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was young and clean-cut.

The video feed from the android was also available through his com-link. As M3 strolled into the saloon, Darth Duress used the images to assess the clusters of customers. He then told the droid which group to approach. Despite having grown up on Tatooine, he was certain he'd never seen a more retched hive of scum and villainy. Spotting somebody whose flight jacket displayed an insignia that he'd seen on the side of a ship on a landing platform on Utapau, he experienced a strange certainty that this was indeed the individual to induct into his sinister service. The man seemed to experience a sense of providence, turning toward the droid before M3 even began its approach to the table. His companions quieted as they observed his puzzled expression.

Preempting the droid's programmed introduction, Darth Duress said, "For political reasons I can't appear to you in person. But I'm looking to hire an experienced group of freedom fighters."

"I don't like working for invisible employers," the man reticently responded, while still holding his mixed drink in midair. "It's gotten me into too much trouble."

"I can guarantee that you will get into trouble," the Sith Lord laughed. "But the reward will be commensurate with the risk. And I am prepared to offer you part of the payment up front. Let me buy the next round to compensate you for your time."

After a questioning look at his crew, who all excitedly nodded, the captain ultimately agreed. Darth Duress had M3 place enough payment on the table to cover a substantial bar tab. And he could tell by the way the recipients all responded that they appreciated his use of precious metal as opposed to Republic credits. He waited until they had ordered and received their rounds, and then he quietly explained what he wanted.

"I need to hire some freedom fighters to make a couple of forays against a Republic outpost on Sullust," he very softly said. "If we can agree on your wages; I can pay you one third up front, a third after the first strike, and then the balance after the second strike."

"Why do you want us to make multiple strikes against the same target? That's just inviting a reprisal," the captain demanded.

"The first strike is to make them send for a ship to extract them," Darth Duress replied. "The second strike is to make sure they actually evacuate. Representatives of the Republic will surely be sent to try and stabilize the situation. I'm relying on you to persuade them that the situation is not salvageable."

"Representatives of the Republic indeed," the captain sarcastically coughed. "You're talking about Jedi Knights."

"As I said before," the Dark Lord repeated, "your reward will be commensurate with the risk. Name your price."

"What's to keep you from withholding the final payment?" the captain suspiciously asked.

"I'll set up an account with the last third in it," Darth Duress easily answered. "I will give you a code that will enable you to access the account enough to check the balance. When you finish the job, you'll get the final access code."

"That only proves the money is there," the captain complained. "That is not a guarantee that we'll actually get the final payment."

"I understand that my invisibility gives you cause for concern," the Sith Lord replied. "But we have, I believe, a common acquaintance who could confirm my credibility. He's a port master on Utapau. His name is Putch."

"Alright then," the captain confirmed as the members of his crew also nodded in agreement. "If you'll pay our price, we'll do the job."

**Chapter Two**

_Said the warlock to the android_

_with which he did conspire,_

"_If you want to meet some firemen,_

_you simply start a fire."_

Mox and Mardra hurried through the hallway. Their steps echoed in the cavernous corridors of the Jedi Temple. It seemed to them as if they were always rushing to get somewhere. In spite of all the austerity and solemnity that the reestablished order attempted to project, they often felt as if they were working for a fast food restaurant. The celebrated rebirth of the Galactic Republic had ushered in an era of interminable crisis management. They barely had time for tutoring their implausibly patient padawans.

During the decades of the Temple's abandonment, a subculture had come into being. Many of the youths who studied the discipline of the Jedi simply as part of a scholastic program began to adopt its precepts. They then applied for actual training when the Temple reopened.

As a result, the Jedi Council had a considerable list of candidates from which to select. The real difficulty was in paring the pool down to a dozen, which was as many as they could hope to train. An additional three Jedi, all of whom were mentored by masters from the Lost Twenty, had finally responded to Leia's summons. In order not to exclude anyone, the new Council consisted of all twelve. Each had been partnered with a padawan from the substantial pool of applicants. It was the luck of the draw that, coming from Coruscant, they all happened to be human. But there was also a class of Younglings, led by both Leia and her padawan, to hopefully certify the future of the order. And that amalgamation was much more diverse.

Once their padawans had passed the Jedi trials, doubling the available number of knights, it was hoped that both they and the Council members, freed from their initial obligations, would be paired with apprentices from the Younglings class. And then, more Younglings could be taken in for training. It would nevertheless take a long time for the Jedi Order to regain the strength it had known during the centuries before the Clone Wars and the Empire. Until that time their essential assistance would simply have to remain in short supply.

Mox and Mardra noticed their padawans appearing in the passage before them. The youths came through a doorway that led to the dormitory. Whatever had made necessary the issuing of this summons to the Jedi Knights had also required their padawans to interrupt their sleep cycle. They therefore rightly reasoned, before they had even stepped foot in the Council chamber, that they were being sent on some urgent mission. Sensing the proximity of their mentors, the pair of padawans paused long enough to turn and bow. Mardra greeting her protégé, Cyrella, by name; but Mox merely motioned to his apprentice, Fazif, that they should both fall in behind. Thus, they ascended to the Council chamber.

Leia was waiting for them. Her husband, Han, was by her side. Their protocol droid, C-3PO, was also in attendance. Chewbacca was nowhere to be seen. And the expansive enclosure was otherwise empty. The presence of the Rebel General was unusual since only Jedi Masters were normally included in Council meetings. But this wasn't a meeting of the full Council; and the way he was dressed, it looked like he was expecting to go somewhere besides back to bed.

"We just received an emergency message from the Republic outpost on Sullust," the Grand Master gravely announced. "They've been unexpectedly attacked. Somebody needs to go there and secure their situation or extract them. And we are spread so thin right now that Han is going to take you himself. There was no forewarning of any unrest. I am candidly confused by this. My hope is that you can unravel this riddle. Your progress reports indicated that your padawans are now ready to endure some active duty. And with the _Falcon_ to back you up, you should be equal to any insurgency. But you should leave as quickly as you can, and may the Force be with you."

"And with you as well," the foursome responded in quadraphonic stereo as they also bowed in perfect unison.

"The _Falcon_ is parked on the upper pad," General Solo said as he released Leia's hand and strode toward the exit. "Chewy is getting her warmed up, but it'll be a few minutes before we can launch. Grab whatever you need and meet us up there. We've got a long jump ahead of us. And it's hard to say how long it'll be before we get back."

Nobody needed any additional instructions. The padawans separated from their mentors as they all hurried back down the same hallway where they had met up only minutes earlier. Due to the fact that such swift deployments were increasingly common, the two cousins had duffel bags that they kept pre-packed. And they knew their padawans were similarly prepared. They weren't at all surprised, therefore, when their apprentices arrived at the landing pad mere moments after they did. C-3PO was standing at the base of the gangplank to welcome them onboard. Although the protocol droid was somewhat out of its element, it rose to the occasion and directed them to the passenger seats. And once everybody had been secured, it signaled the readiness of all the occupants to the cockpit

After the ship was sealed and pressurized, the_ Falcon_ lost no time in clearing the launching pad. And after several minutes of sustained acceleration, they felt it slip into space.

"There's a lot of traffic around Coruscant," Han informed them over the intercom. "We'll start out on the Metellos Trade Route and take that around to Corellia. And then, we'll jump across to the Hydian Way. That'll take us almost directly to our destination."

Han was not in the habit of explaining his flight plans to his passengers; but these were Jedi Masters, and he was taking them around the Deep Core and all the way to the Outer Rim. Since no one knew what they were really getting themselves into, it seemed prudent to him to be more communicative than normal. After their complex course was laid in and the hyperdrive had been engaged, he and Chewy retired to the rear of the ship. Mox and Mardra were already using their mission as an opportunity to test their apprentices.

"What can you tell me about Sullust?" Mardra asked of Cyrella.

"The surface of the planet is volcanically active," she instantly answered. "So the Sullustans evolved and live underground. They have a history of switching allegiances; although resistance cells, which formed there because of support for the Empire, were modeled by the rebels during the Galactic Civil War. These actually existed independently of the Alliance, but there was some crossover of personnel. And the Sullustans eventually allowed the Alliance to use their space as a staging area for the assault against the second Death Star."

"Very good," Mox supportively stated, nodding in agreement with Mardra. And then, turning to Fazif, he asked, "But what about the Republic outpost? What can you tell me about it?"

"The outpost was established in one of the few stable areas on the surface," he answered.

"Do you know why?" Mox pressed.

"The outpost was intended to be accessible to everyone," Fazif seemed to relish having the opportunity to explain. "It also had to do with the concept of transparency. It was done to assure the Sullustans that the Republic representatives had nothing to hide."

"What do you think is the most disturbing aspect of this unexpected assault?" Mardra asked of Cyrella.

"No one saw it coming," she profoundly replied. "Through an instrumentality that the Jedi do not yet understand, Darth Sidious invoked the Shroud of the Dark Side and thereby managed to hide many things. He and his cloned successor are no more. It's therefore difficult to understand how the intention to engage in this activity was not detected. There're already several other Jedi Masters in the Outer Rim, to help stabilize the situations caused by the Star Killer. But there was no indication that even their proximity could help them to perceive."

"Unfortunately, that is precisely so," Mardra softly responded.

Nodding in agreement with his cousin again, Mox turned back to Fazif and asked, "Why is it then that none of the other masters were simply redeployed? Why were we sent instead?"

"People's lives were destroyed along with the Geonosis and Hoth systems," Fazif replied as diplomatically as he could. He was uneasily aware that Han and Luke had been best friends and that, rather than condemn the conduct of Master Skywalker, the Republic had elected instead to try and minimize the long-term results. This was why the other masters had been so dispatched. "The Arkanis and Anoat Sectors are now in shambles. Many previously habitable planets had to be abandoned. It's unfortunate that we can't send more assistance. If we were to take away any portion of that assistance merely for the protection of a Republic outpost, it would certainly send the wrong message to billions of beings who are now struggling to put their lives back together."

"In strictly interstellar terms," Han interjected, finding an opportunity to enter the discussion, "Eriadu is not very far from Sullust, and Eriadu was practically the Coruscant of the Outer Rim in the days of the Empire. Perhaps the plan was hatched somewhere besides where it was carried out. Maybe that would even help to explain how it was hidden, if we need any answer beyond all the interplanetary pandemonium. There is still much animosity about how the assassination was accomplished. I don't know if it's reasonable for you to think that you should've been able to pick an isolated threat out of all that hostility. I think the Jedi Council should cut itself some slack."

"I'd like to think you're right," Mox smilingly responded, grateful for the encouragement. "We just need to make sure this is an isolated incident and not indicative of some phantom menace."

As Chewy growled in agreement, Han lightheartedly translated, "Yeah, you don't go tearing your hyperdrive apart until the warning light actually stays on."

Mardra laughingly asked in reply, "So then, an occasional indicator is okay to ignore?"

"That's the idea," Han cheerfully rejoined, emphasizing his comment with a sweep of his left hand. "If I started pulling panels every time some light flickered around here, we would never get off the ground."

Everybody laughed at the comedic turn in the conversation. Han and his furry first mate had managed to redirect the discussion away from the distressing subjects into which it had seemed to be slipping. And no one appreciated it more than the padawans. Fazif felt great relief over the fact that Han had rushed to his rescue, instead of taking offense over the rehashing of Luke and the Jedi Master's apocalyptic exploits. Much more than there had been before, there was now a perception of comradeship between the team members. They'd been gelled by jocularity. It was, as Leia was fond of observing, a skill that her husband possessed in far greater abundance than almost anybody else, including all those individuals who constituted the Jedi Council. Everybody was grateful when the conversation then shifted to other less disturbing subjects; particularly the newest members of that body.

Klimesh was amphibious. And although he was presently manifested as male, the members of his race were essentially androgynous. But unlike Gwonameeth, they could actually alter their sexual identity. Being especially studious of all things historical, both of the padawans compared him to Jar Jar Binks and the Gungans of Naboo; except that Klimesh was far more formidable in terms of physical form and doubtlessly more intelligent. His lightsaber was easy to distinguish at a distance since it was an unusual shade of aqua; an unmistakable emanation that came from a unique undersea crystal, which served as its power source.

Soma Sarmosini was a Lethan Twi'lek Jedi Master from Ryloth, which had been abandoned because of the destruction of the nearby Geonosis system. This made her an obvious choice for sending to the devastated Arkanis Sector. Being a Twi'lek she was very similar in appearance to Aayla Secura, except Secura had been a blue-skinned Rutian. Being Lethan, Soma actually had the even rarer red skin. She was good friends with Julither. And when seen side-by-side the pair appeared exotic in the extreme. By comparison because his skin was much more of a cinnamon color, Awswi almost looked like he only had a deep tan. Even though she was skilled in both the Ataru and Jar'Kai lightsaber fighting forms, she tended to use a single violet lightsaber. This was also true of her predecessor, Secura, by whom she was most probably inspired. A large number of refugees were relocating to Hypori in the Ferra Sector. She was one of the Jedi that had been sent to safeguard the passage to their new planet.

The last of the twelve to be brought into the order was a Togruta Jedi Master named Seratu Benahshi. The presence of lekku, along with the montrals through which those of her race could detect space ultrasonically, made her most similar in appearance to Soma; even though her hue was actually closer to that of Awswi. She sported a pair of cyan lightsabers, with one hanging on each hip, which she would occasionally combine into a saberstaff.

Even though their present padawans were human, the Jedi Council actually consisted of an incredibly diverse assortment of species with humans distinctly in the minority. Such variety was also found among the Younglings, so Cyrella and Fazif concluded that they had been extremely fortunate in having the opportunity to present their applications when they did. It stood to reason that Coruscant would never know such distinction in terms of preferential acceptance again. The two Jedi Masters were reassured to see that neither of their astute apprentices suffered from an attitude of entitlement. There was no guarantee that either of them would ever serve on the Jedi Council. It was clear that if either was ever called upon in such a way; the appointment would be appropriately perceived as a great honor, not as the accomplishment of some expectation.

After a time, Han finally announced that they were closing on their objective. He and Chewy went forward to calculate the _Falcon_'s final approach to the Republic outpost. Mox contacted the outpost's operational director to announce the ship's arrival and get an update on the situation.

Even though the initial assault had been implausibly vicious, causing loss of life and severe structural damage, the invaders had surprisingly not pressed the advantage. There had been no second salvo, despite all the suspicions on the part of the outpost's survivors that ground forces were still concealed in the immediate area. Geothermal interference made it totally impossible to confirm this concern, even for the _Falcon_. But the more weighty worry had to do instead with the craft by which the troops had been deployed. After first depositing them on the surface and then making its own contributions to coincide with their mortar rounds, it had disappeared beyond the range of their damaged detectors. It still had yet to return for its infantry. Disturbingly, it was as if the vessel was actually waiting for the rescuers to arrive so it could fatally interfere with any type of extraction attempt.

After giving the operational director an encoded ETA, Mox turned to Fazif and asked, "What do you make of all this? Why didn't the insurgents complete their destruction of the outpost?"

"That's not what they're after," he confidently concluded. There was only a slight suggestion of uncertainty in his voice, but it was just in response to his sudden appreciation of the amplified peril in which they were really placed.

"It's a trap," Cyrella summarized.

"Precisely so," Mox agreed as he and Mardra shared a knowing nod.

"But Master," Fazif anxiously asked, "what are we supposed to do now that we have figured it out?"

"Spring the trap," Mox answered as if it were the most reasonable of possible responses.

"The enemies of the Republic know that we Jedi are very few and that we are strewn out all across the cosmos," Mardra explained. "Someone is hoping to weaken our ranks and thus strike a blow against the Senate and the opportunity for unification that it extends to all star systems."

"When you phrase it like that," Cyrella suggested, "it sounds like you are speaking about the shadow of the Separatists. Our lessons haven't really implied that they still possess the capacity for such shrewdness and organization."

"Somebody has arisen who is capable of organizing them," Mox assertively stated, pointing the padawans to the objectionable but inescapable conclusion.

"Once again we're talking about someone entertaining an intention to engage in this action, which we somehow didn't detect," Fazif replied. "Since its target is actually the Senate and all of us who defend democracy, doesn't this make the situation all the more disturbing? It's beginning to sound as if the individual who came up with this scheme had both the cunning and the means to keep even a telepath like Gwonameeth from perceiving what he was planning. How could this happen?"

"Commander Cody did an incalculable service for democracy when he issued his executive order and essentially eliminated the Imperial military machine," Mardra reverently remarked. "It's unfortunate, however, that many Imperial secrets doubtlessly died with the clones. We never did determine how Darth Sidious invoked the Shroud of the Dark Side. Perhaps somebody has now stumbled upon that instrumentality. It would certainly explain the shortcoming in our perception."

"But would they know how to use it if they simply stumbled on it?" Cyrella cautiously asked.

"That depends on how complicated it is," Mox answered. "Anybody can activate a lightsaber and use it to kill someone, especially if the victim doesn't happen to have a blaster. But we need to determine where this thing is and put it permanently out of commission. That much is clear."

"We'll be within sight of the outpost in just under a minute," Han informed everyone over the intercom. "You might wanna come up here and help me figure out the best approach path. Their docking facilities were destroyed. That's gonna complicate any extraction. They will have to step out into the clear to board the ship. If they're right about snipers, this isn't gonna be easy."

As they were stepping into the cockpit, the _Falcon_ cleared a volcanic ridge and the Republic outpost vaulted into view. It was perched on a plateau that was surrounded by crevices. It would take considerable skill on the part of the pilot to put the ship down anywhere on the shelf of rock that encircled the outpost; and somewhere in those crevices, the enemy was probably waiting.

"I've got an idea," said Han. "The first landing will be a feint. Tell the survivors to stay inside the structure and not break cover. I'm gonna lower the gangplank and make the enemy think it's the real deal. Mox, you and Mardra might need to go down the gangplank and draw the enemy's fire, but I'll need your padawans to man the _Falcon_'s turbo lasers. The ship can deflect hits from handheld blasters, but their job is to make sure that no missiles get through. Once we've figured out where the attack is coming from, I'll reposition the _Falcon_ to put what's left of the structure in between and then we'll go for the actual extraction. If we're lucky, Fazif and Cyrella might knock out the nest. But we all need to keep our eyes open for that other ship."

"In my experience there's no such thing as luck," Mox quipped.

Turning with mock sarcasm to Chewy, Han complained, "I knew he was gonna say that."

Standing at the back of the compartment, Cyrella and Fazif led the exodus from the cockpit. They separated and headed down the hallways toward the turbo laser bays, while their mentors drew their lightsaber hilts from their belts and headed for the gangplank at the rear of the vessel.

The Falcon had no sooner than descended onto the stony shelf that surrounded the outpost before a storm of laser bolts began to erupt from locations in two of the encircling crevices. In an unexpected ploy, the combatants were scattered between a pair of emplacements. The two Jedi Knights leapt from the gangplank to the ground, brandishing their bright blades to advertise their presence to the snipers, while Fazif and Cyrella returned fire. They had however just succeeded in engaging the enemy when a ship suddenly thundered into view and began to quickly close on the conflict. It was definitely not of Sullustan design nor did its profile appear to match any of the ships of the Republic. This vessel obviously belonged to the insurgents.

"Mox and Mardra, you need to get back aboard!" Han warned the two Jedi Masters. "I have to seal the ship and go engage these guys!"

"You go," Mox replied through his com-link. "The snipers are after us, so we'll stay here and draw their fire."

Looking across the antechamber at the hub of the ship from their positions at the controls of the turbo lasers, Fazif and Cyrella exchanged concerned glances. But neither said a single thing as the _Falcon_ arose and raced to confront the newcomer. Instead, they took parting shots at the gun emplacements on the ground before spinning to set their sights on the enemy ship. Despite the affection they each felt for their individual mentor, they knew that the snipers were really the ones in danger. And soon, all their concentration was focused on their new target.

Mox and Mardra had taken a terrible chance, and they knew it. While it was a simple matter for them to deflect laser blasts, they could tell that some of the damage to the outpost had been accomplished with mortar rounds. And now, they no longer had the turbo lasers of the _Falcon_ to protect them from such salvos. Their best argument was mobility. By using the Force they could move at speeds that would confuse the targeting systems of the enemy's weapons. And it would also keep the brunt of the barrages away from the outpost. At least, that was their plan. But they soon found that it would be difficult to descend from the perilous plateau and move towards their enemy's positions while trying to dodge and/or deflect such constant bombardment. If they were unable to bring the battle to the entrenched insurgents, then their exposed position on top of the plateau could quickly become compromised.

"When they chose this location to make the outpost accessible to everybody," Mox took the opportunity to complain, "I guess they didn't mean from the ground! Even Mace Windu would've had trouble getting down from so precipitous a perch! And there's nothing but razor-sharp rocks down there!"

Two events suddenly intruded upon their perceptions. They recognized the telltale report of a mortar round being fired in the distance just as they also discerned that they were not alone in the midst of the firestorm. From someplace to the side, and they had no idea how he had gotten atop the plateau, somebody swinging a green lightsaber moved to stand between them.

"Cover me!" he insistently instructed as he lowered his guard and extended his hand toward the incoming round. They instinctively complied but then could barely believe the startling result.

Using the Force, the newcomer intercepted the projectile and caused it to reverse direction. It rained down death upon the very people who had just launched so unsuspectingly suicidal an assault. The second collection of combatants had launched a mortar round just before the other was redirected in midair. Correctly anticipating that they were probably about to suffer the same doom as their comrades, they endeavored to expeditiously distance themselves from the launch site. But the pitiless topography did not allow for alacrity. They were still well within the radius of incineration when the round struck the ground and detonated. In what had essentially amounted only to a few seconds, the entire infantry of the insurgents was eradicated. The two Jedi Knights were practically speechless as the newcomer deactivated his lightsaber and turned to them. He seemed implausibly youthful to have demonstrated such facility with the Force.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to have found you," he began, grinning boyishly. He paused then and apologetically continued, "Excuse me, I'm sorry. I am Lamis Cormosa. And as I'm sure you saw, I've been trained in the ways of the Force. But alas, my master is no more. I had heard there was a Republic outpost here, so I was hoping to contact Coruscant and see if I could be of service to the order. I was stunned to see the outpost in such a state. Then you came along and it looked like you could use some assistance."

"I'm Mox," the emerald-skinned male replied, bowing. "And this is my cousin, Mardra. We're Jedi Masters from Coruscant. We're here in response to a distress signal that was sent from this outpost. Your arrival could not have been any better timed."

"Looks like the captain of the insurgents' spaceship is reconsidering his dedication," Mardra observed as she pointed towards the horizon.

In spite of its obvious formidability, the approaching ship only fired a few shots at the _Falcon_ before it banked aside and accelerated away at what appeared to be topmost speed. Losing the ground troops had apparently ended the argument. It looked like General Solo was not willing to win the encounter by allowing so uncontested an exit, unless it was just to reinforce his enemy's retreat, since he initially accelerated to pursue. But as much as they needed to both capture and question some of the insurgents, the survivors at the outpost were in desperate need of medical assistance even more. It could only be effectively accomplished by extraction. After a few purely demonstrative volleys, the _Falcon_ smoothly veered back toward the basaltic balcony upon which the Republic outpost was situated.

"We should help the representatives prepare for transport," Mox suggested. Turning toward Lamis, he added, "And you are most welcome to come with us to Coruscant."

"Thanks. And I am already packed," he smilingly responded as he indicated the satchel that was slung over his shoulder.

With three such adept individuals to assist in the evacuation, it was easily accomplished. By the time the _Falcon_ was safely situated on the rock shelf and its gangplank had been lowered to receive the refugees, the exodus was already underway. The trio used the Force to facilitate the effort and raised piles of stony debris over the dead. With that final consideration complete, they boarded the ship and assisted in securing the recovered survivors for the trip back to Coruscant.

Emergency medical procedures were now part of every padawan's training. Therefore Fazif and Cyrella were already attending to the newcomers. Although Chewbacca had stayed forward to keep an eye out in case the enemy ship decided to return, General Solo was on hand to offer his reassurance to the evacuees. All his attention had of necessity been allocated elsewhere up until that moment. He suddenly became aware of Lamis as the lad came strolling in side-by-side with Mox and Mardra. Seeing the lightsaber swinging at the young man's side, Han swiftly sized up the situation.

"So, this is how you were able to so easily overwhelm the ground forces. You added to your ranks," he astutely surmised. And then, looking to Lamis, he then amusingly asked, "This makes you lucky thirteen, doesn't it?"

"Lamis Cormosa," said Mardra in response. "This is General Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon_ and husband of Leia Solo, Grand Master of the Jedi Council on Coruscant."

"Then I'm especially pleased to meet you, General," Lamis cordially countered, bowing after the manner of the Jedi.

"When we're on the _Falcon_, you can call me captain if you want," Solo answered. "But other than that, you can just call me Han. It's been years since I served as a general in the Alliance. It never was a title with which I was particularly comfortable anyway."

"What's the story on the enemy ship?" Mox inquired. "Is there any chance of tracking it?"

"I've already got Sullustan traffic control on that," Han coyly countered. "If they make a jump while still in the system, we're gonna know where they went. But they are probably expecting us to try and track them, so I'm guessing they'll try to make it out of the system before they engage their hyperdrive. If that's the case, I'll be very surprised if we're unable to overtake them. Cyrella and Fazif have done a very good job stabilizing the conditions of all the evacuees, so we should be able to detour long enough to round up these renegades."

"Doesn't it feel weird to be using that word?" Lamis laughingly asked.

Smiling crookedly at the newcomer, Han employed a little mock severity as he replied, "You better get yourself strapped in, sonny. You're in a real spaceship now."

Captain Solo's suspicions were correct. The insurgents' ship was still inside the system and making a beeline for the border. Because the orbit of Sullust happened to be on the Core side of its sun, their course did not really even conflict with the _Falcon_'s final destination of Coruscant. It was a convenient coincidence, at least from the perspective of the pursuers. After calculating an intercept course, Han pushed his ship to its utmost sub-light speed as he sent it hurtling towards the edge of Sullustan space, while Lamis was introduced to the padawans seated next to him.

After excusing themselves, Mox and Mardra unstrapped and went forward to see if Han still expected to overtake the target. Lamis elected to stay behind, but not because he knew it would be cramped in the cockpit. He had his own concerns with which to contend. Although he'd never been seen by the insurgents and couldn't be identified by them if they were captured, he wanted their motives to remain a mystery. He definitely didn't want the Jedi Council to figure out that the mercenaries were merely middlemen. He didn't want them to so much as suspect the existence of a supernatural adversary until it became unavoidable. He'd always known that the ship would be the most problematic to eliminate, so he was relieved when the two Jedi Masters both left the compartment. The attention of the padawans was upon their patients. He therefore had little fear that they would discern what he was doing. But he was less certain that the crystal could indeed disguise his industry from both Mox and Mardra, particularly if they were in close proximity when the time came to make the attempt.

In the course of acting as his intermediary, M3 had gone onto the insurgents' ship. Valuable information about its equipment and interior arrangement had thereby been acquired. He had an idea concerning a means for bringing about its obliteration; it would however require an extreme manipulation of the Force. He focused all his concentration on the craft toward which the _Falcon_ was careening. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted by the concept that M3 was now alone on the _Nadir_ and heading back through Wild Space toward the mercurial Kaminoan moon.

"Do you still think you can catch them?" Mox anxiously asked as he and Mardra entered the cockpit.

"It's gonna be close," Han replied, tightlipped. "Their ship is almost as fast as the _Falcon_."

"But won't you be able to just calculate their course if they manage to jump into hyperspace ahead of us?" Mardra asked, sounding slightly confused.

"Their course, yes; but not necessarily their destination," Han explained. "I really expect that they will set course for the Tingel Arm. There is such a concentration of systems in that direction that it would complicate any chance of us picking one out. It would also keep them away from all the major shipping lanes. And they'll probably come out of hyperspace just long enough to make their next jump. They have to know we're following them. That's why they're waiting to make the jump. They don't want the Sullustans giving us any assistance in tracking them. If we can't catch them before they clear the system, they're probably going to get away."

"If you can get within weapons range, do you think you can disable them without destroying them?" Mox pressed.

"I'll at least get my choice of shots," Han replied. "But I've already determined that their ship is very heavily shielded. I'm gonna have to hit them pretty hard to take out the hyperdrive. I can't give you any guarantees."

Chewy growled as he indicated the screen, and Mardra said, "You're gaining on them now."

Indicating that the two Jedi Masters should also follow his instructions, Captain Solo toggled the intercom activator and said, "We're closing on the target. Everyone should make sure you're strapped in. They might decide to turn and fight."

The mercenaries' services had come at an astronomical cost. They'd already been paid the first two-thirds of the balance. If none of them lived to collect, there would be a fortune waiting in an account on Eriadu for Lamis to reclaim. If the Jedi learned what he was, he might need those funds to help himself flee. Deftly slipping his lightsaber hilt into his hand, and making certain that no one was watching what he was doing, he positioned his palm across the crystal core. He had to be sure that his focusing of the Force went totally undetected. His influence flowed across the abyss of space itself as he stretched his perceptions toward the other ship. He could tell that the captain of the mercenary craft was growing increasingly concerned about the possibility of being captured, and it was not something he would allow to happen.

As the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ began to close to within weapons range, the captain of the fleeing spacecraft prepared to make his jump into hyperspace. He calculated his course and primed the light speed accelerator. But unbeknownst to him, because it was occurring inside a circuit panel, an adjustment was being invisibly made to the intermix formula. The engaging of the accelerator triggered an explosion that instantly transformed the spaceship into a particle cloud of relativistic debris. In the cockpit of the pursuing spacecraft, the disbelieving observers could do nothing but stare in shock as the prospect of getting any answers from the insurgents dissolved right before their horrified eyes.

"We barely traded laser blasts in that brief exchange on Sullust!" Han exclaimed. Turning to Chewbacca, he then asked, "Is it possible that we damaged their hyperdrive?"

Chewy vociferously and furiously refuted the suggestion, waving one of his hairy hands in a dismissive motion, as Mox said, "I really don't think you caused this. And I don't think they would have risked the jump if they suspected a problem with their hyperdrive, so it doesn't explain why they waited so long to engage the accelerator. I had the impression that they were really waiting for something else, perhaps some kind of signal."

Intuitively understanding the unspoken implication to which her cousin was leading, Mardra asked, "Do you actually think it could've been sabotage?"

"We only wanted to question them, not kill them!" Han resolutely asserted. "Why would they choose suicide? Nobody prefers incineration to incarceration!"

"I'm not suggesting that the saboteur was onboard," Mox explained.

Sensing a disturbance in the Force, as well as that of the shockwave striking the ship, Fazif and Cyrella had come rushing to the cockpit. Lamis was right behind them.

He reasonably argued, "But their ship didn't seem to be from Sullust. If that's true, then they had to have used their hyperdrive in order to get there. Are you actually suggesting then that the saboteur both boarded and left their ship while they were there?"

"I don't pretend to know how it was done from a distance," Mox calmly countered, careful to remain unemotional in light of their loss. "Perhaps an explosive device was planted onboard that was programmed to respond to hyperdrive acceleration. But I can tell you that the destruction of that ship does seem to follow the age-old rule of assassination: eliminate the assassins."

"But assassins are employed," Lamis was cautious to qualify. "I'm not sure I see the merit to such an assumption. If instead these combatants simply had some kind of complaint against the Republic, then the altercation is ended. Have you seen any evidence to suggest otherwise?"

"I have no evidence, just a distinct sense of something remaining unresolved," Mox replied.

"That's something you can discuss in committee on Coruscant," Han interjected. "And if you will excuse me, I need to make the calculations to get us there."

Lamis knew Mox was right, about a great many things. In order to make sure they activated their hyperdrive and blew themselves to smithereens, he had given consideration to sending the signal for which he knew they were waiting. But he was more concerned about that transmission being detected by the people in the cockpit than he was of using his influence over the Force. In accomplishing this part of his complicated campaign, he had however discerned that Mox was a consummate Jedi Master: both balanced and disturbingly insightful. In the debate on the bridge, he had of necessity argued against the assumption being made by Mox. But he really needed to befriend this potential foe. It was the best way both to keep himself above suspicion and discern the extent of the Jedi Master's misgivings.

As they were resuming their seats in the aft compartment, since Han had been kind enough to give them such a clear indication of his desire for them to abandon the _Falcon_'s bridge, Lamis turned to Mox and carefully inquired, "Do you mind if I ask you what you think is unresolved?"

"I can't say for certain," Mox politely replied. "Something's not right here. I feel cold, death."

"Perhaps the Jedi Council will allow us to return and search for more definitive answers," he suggested, managing to sound optimistic.

"We have more orders to fill than the order can fill," Mardra interjected, using what was now a common and somewhat comical catchphrase among the Jedi Masters. "We will doubtlessly be redeployed, but the putting out of brushfires will probably prevent us from backtracking."

Lamis allowed himself to laugh at her levity, before depicting a disappointed expression and asking in reply, "Then I suppose I shouldn't be hopeful about the possibility of us being deployed together?"

"Only the Force knows," Mox consolingly said. "I can make recommendations, but the will of the Jedi Council must be uniform. Your considerable abilities might be needed more elsewhere."

"However considerable my abilities might be," Lamis dismissively answered and succeeded in simulating modesty, "they were only of any assistance in protecting the outpost. It was maybe just as important to preserve the lives of at least some of the insurgents. I definitely failed in that regrettable regard, much to my remorse."

"You preserved the lives of the survivors in the outpost," Mardra reassuringly said, "most of whom might have perished in the mortar attack had it not been for your quick thinking. You may have very well saved our lives as well. Your actions were only honorable, not lamentable."

"Thank you," Lamis appreciatively replied, noting how protectively she had responded.

With the course to Coruscant successfully laid in, Han and Chewy joined all the passengers in the aft compartment. Captain Solo was very clearly in much better spirits now that he was not having his style in the cockpit cramped by an overabundance of observers. They treated most of the voyage back to the Core Worlds as a sleep cycle. Therefore, Lamis was spared from having to answer any uncomfortable questions. But he had already rehearsed what he would say about himself and his absent master to Grand Master Leia Solo and her entourage at the Jedi Temple. He was completely prepared to play his part.

In order to facilitate a longer interval without interruption, they were not exactly following the same route they had before. This time Han traveled the Hydian Way beyond its intersection with the Corellian Run, following it until it crossed the Perlemian Trade Route. From there it would be a short jump to Coruscant. Even though it was of no consequence, but done simply for the sake of convenience, this took them right around the region where the Corellian Trade Spine merged with Metellos Trade Route. Therefore, they passed close to Cato Neimoidia as they entered the region of the Core Worlds.

By the time they were skirting the Kuat Sector, everyone was finally waking from their sleep cycles. Lamis was glad that he would be well rested when he met the other members of the Jedi Council. He knew that his initial interview would be by far the most important one. But he did not doubt his ability to deliver a command performance. Command was what Sith Lords did best.

Even the expansive urbanization of Eriadu had not prepared him for the completely merged and mechanized megalopolis of Coruscant, and he found himself uncomfortably reminded of his backwater world upbringing. However, his recourse with the Force was by no means diminished by even so impressive a proliferation of people. He looked on as the storm-twisted towers of the Jedi Temple seemed to rise around their descent. Captain Solo expertly parked the _Falcon_ right in the middle of the central landing pad. Everyone unstrapped and prepared to disembark. Fazif and Cyrella swiftly moved to assist the injured.

Han had already contacted Leia and informed her about the successful rescue, although he knew that she hardly needed to be told. He didn't understand her mysterious abilities, but he did understand her. Her perceptions now impossibly stretched across parsecs of space, but she still needed to hear it from him. As she often affirmed to her class of Younglings: knowledge isn't the complete picture, the energy field of the Force is the result of life itself; thus, you must touch true experience if you wish to really understand anything. Such was the wisdom of the Grand Master of the recently reestablished Jedi Order.

Han considered the rescue's accomplishment as the only really relevant objective. From his perspective, the combatants had probably acted on their own accord and their fleeing spaceship had simply experienced some kind of catastrophic malfunction. This seemed at least as likely to him as any more sinister explanation. The Jedi Masters had been in so much demand since the rebirth of their religion that he tended to dismiss Mox's misgivings as amounting to nothing more than the result of easily explainable battle fatigue. Although the prescience of the Jedi had failed to forewarn them of the outpost's jeopardy, they also hadn't detected the much more auspicious existence of an unincorporated disciple. To him, this smacked of simple exhaustion. He believed that their facility with the Force was being diminished by nothing more than overuse, and he had shared this perception with his wife.

Neither of them so much as suspected that this was precisely the type of circumstance that had justified the forbidding of Jedi Knights from marriage for most of the existence of their order. Even more crippling than the importance they were compelled to place upon their spouse, which was altogether at odds with their altruistic directive, it was also the primary means by which their discernment could become compromised. Perhaps it can be considered coincidental (the reader will have to decide) but Yoda was the Transformed Master who argued most ardently to support Leia's nuptials, and he was also the Grand Master who was so devastatingly deceived by Darth Sidious.

Flanked by Fazif and Cyrella, Mox and Mardra led Lamis inside the Jedi Temple. He smiled as he passed from the parapet and into the environs of the citadel itself. His companions all took note of his pleased expression; they even reciprocated his sentiment, but none of them had any understanding of its real reason. The wily wolf had successfully found his way into the fold.

Han had gone in ahead of the others since they elected to linger near the _Falcon_ and assist the medics. He was on his way back to the platform with Leia when they encountered the group.

"Welcome Lamis," Leia said, executing a sweeping bow. "I am Grand Master Leia Solo. For us to facilitate your induction into the Jedi Order, if that is indeed your desire, we must start with a medical scan. It is partially to prevent the spread of any pathogens, but it also gives invaluable information which we can reference in the event that you are ever injured. To start your file, I will need any background data that you're able to provide. To begin with, can you tell me where you were trained and by whom?"

"My master was one of those you refer to as the Lost Twenty," Lamis replied. "He was living in anonymity under an assumed name. I was never told the name by which he was known to the Jedi Council. I was trained on Tatooine."

While they were talking, Leia led the way to a medical bay that was reserved exclusively for testing those who were Force-sensitive. She gestured toward the scanner as she replied, "If you would please step inside, this should take no more than a moment. It's incredible to me however that such a wasteland of a world has played so important a part in shaping the galaxy's destiny."

"I believe that both your brother and your father were also from Tatooine," Lamis agreed. "It does seem that the Force sometimes prefers to manifest itself in unexpected places."

Mox and Mardra were both standing beside Leia at the medical scanner's controls. It wasn't possible for either them or their padawans to conceal their startled reactions to the readings that the device obtained.

As Lamis looked at them questioningly, Leia decided it would be best to openly address the cause of their incredulity, saying, "Your midi-chlorian count is higher than anything we have ever recorded before. Not even Anakin Skywalker, whom you just mentioned, had a count this high."

At that moment Gwonameeth entered the medical bay. It silently regarded Lamis for several seconds before turning toward Leia in perceptible confusion. Its purple fur bristled as it indicated its disturbance, with a number of its multiple appendages waving around in the air. And although its inchworm-like posture remained unaltered, it managed to look more menacing than normal.

"Gwonameeth is telepathic," Leia cautiously explained, barely evidencing her apprehension. "Its indigenous language is undetectable to us. It communicates by forming a telepathic link with the person to whom it wishes to talk, and the transfer is mostly accomplished with images. But it is unable to form such a link with you. The medical scans certainly make you look human. Have you any idea what would be complicating its attempts to create the required link?"

Darth Duress had anticipated this pass. Indeed, he was truly relying on it. The Chameleon's Crystal gave him the ability to determine just how much of his actual self anybody would be able to distinguish in such an exchange. Without his willingness, they could not discern anything. But by inserting elements of honesty into his explanation and lowering his psychic defenses in those specific situations, he could trick the telepath into believing that the entire tale was true.

Looking directly into the multifaceted eyes of Gwonameeth, he said, "I was critically injured. I almost died. My master and I were forced to flee. I think the Empire somehow suspected what he was. I was struck with multiple laser blasts. I remember falling. I was unconscious for quite a long time after that. As I understand it, my master took me to a race of beings somewhere in the Unknown Regions. I can't tell you who they were or even what they looked like. I was in a coma the entire time. But I know they healed me and the technique involved some type of transfusion. When I awoke, there wasn't even any evidence of scars from the blaster fire with which I'd been struck. But that wasn't the only thing. My influence with the Force had increased exponentially. I can only assume that the transfusion is what's also interfering with the formation of your psychic link."

Gwonameeth turned to Leia in alarm, and he understood that his deception had succeeded as she carefully inquired, "So there is a race of beings with midi-chlorian counts that are beyond belief somewhere in the Unknown Regions, who also possess some innate capacity that makes them undetectable to telepaths and that's how they've remained hidden all this time?"

Pausing first to give the impression that he had not previously considered such a summary, Lamis finally replied, "Apparently."

"Their facility with the Force could be completely without parallel," Mox apprehensively said. "If any of them have allied themselves with the Dark Side, then our situation could be desperate. What a shame that they were discovered by one of the Lost Twenty and we consequently never found out about them."

"If my master had considered them any threat I'm certain he would've told the Jedi Council, regardless of the circumstances that necessitated his departure," Lamis insisted, allowing some manufactured emotion into his assertion.

"I apologize for any unintended disrespect," Mox more cautiously continued. "But I'm certain you know that we are concerned about some kind of obfuscation in the Force. You coming to us at just this time can't be coincidental. The Force used you to reveal something that was hidden."

"Your world is in the Unknown Regions, Gwonameeth. Have you ever even heard of such a race?" Leia asked.

The fiber-optic-like, purple fur of the towering telepath swayed iridescently from side to side as it vigorously disavowed Leia's suggestion. It reminded Mox somewhat of the way Chewy had so stridently reacted when Han wondered if they had somehow contributed to the destruction of the enemy spacecraft. He had been standing behind the Wookiee at the time.

Turning to Leia, he carefully asked, "With this new information in hand, how does the Grand Master discern that we should proceed?"

"The problems with exploring the Unknown Regions are as troublesome as they are many," she slowly answered, sighing. "Even the Jedi have enjoyed only slight success in accessing the most mysterious region that still remains in our galaxy, and we hardly have an adequate number to engage in such a search right now. Thus we must emulate the example of our padawans and practice patience."

Leia smiled at Cyrella and Fazif and she proclaimed this encouraging conclusion. They both bowed in acknowledgement of her compliment. Mox seemed somewhat less mollified by such a response.

"Forgive me, Grand Master, but there is a possible relationship that might be appropriate for me to point out," he softly insisted. "Endor, where the second Death Star was destroyed, is fairly close to the Unknown Regions. It is also right at one end of the Sanctuary Pipeline. The other is, of course, at Sullust. Perhaps we should entertain the possibility that the explosion, and perhaps even the ephemeral effects of assassinating a Sith Lord, somehow got the attention of someone whose existence we have just now come to suspect."

"You're suggesting that they somehow followed the Pipeline to Sullust," Lamis clarified. "Do you believe then that the Brema Sector would be the place to begin such a search?"

"That is where I most strongly felt the worrisome influence," Mox replied.

"Gwonameeth can communicate with anything and is next in the rotation," Leia complained. "If I let you do this and then have to send Gwonameeth anywhere, it will leave no one in reserve to deal with the next emergency. Do you actually suppose we'll have no more emergencies until you've returned? You can't even estimate how much time will be consumed by such a search."

"Although I had hoped to keep company with Mox and Mardra on their next assignment, I'm willing to serve in the rotation instead," Lamis volunteered.

If Gwonameeth were sent on an assignment before any of the other Jedi returned and while Mox and Mardra were conducting their misguided search, it would present Darth Duress with an unparalleled opportunity to possibly assassinate the Grand Master.

"Thank you, Lamis," Leia graciously inclined her head as she answered, "and I assuredly do not mean to make light of such an altruistic offer, but I'd prefer to wait until others have returned; not just to have more members in the rotation, but so a more comprehensive embodiment of the Jedi Council can discuss this subject. It's too weighty a matter for me to decide upon alone. I am sure you appreciate just how unique Gwonameeth's abilities are. I'm not willing to send anybody else out alone. We might have to settle for a holo-conference, but I want to gather all that I can."

"You'll just have to wait until you can discuss this in committee," Han succinctly summarized as he finally found an occasion to enter the discussion. And then, after winking mischievously at the Grand Master, he added, "And she's not a committee."

Leia pursed her lips but apparently preferred not to respond. Ambling up on their discussion just at that moment, after having secured the _Falcon_, Chewy chortled.

"And you're not a big walking carpet either," Leia softly added as she stroked the Wookiee's forearm and received a rumbling purr of pleasure in response. She then turned back to Mox and Mardra and said, "Perhaps you should show our newest recruit to some quarters. We can speak about this further while he settles in and has an opportunity to explore the facility."

The Jedi all bowed to each other, and then everyone exited the medical chamber. Fazif and Cyrella went to pursue their designated duties. Leia, Han, and Chewy headed in the direction of their respective quarters. Mox and Mardra gestured towards an adjoining hallway and led Lamis to the dormitory that housed the Jedi. He had a large selection of rooms from which to choose.

As they were walking up the expansive corridor, Darth Duress decided to use the chance to sow some seeds of deception in their minds, saying, "Master Mox, I've been thinking about your suggestion. Sullust isn't actually located on the way to either Tatooine or Geonosis. If something from the Unknown Regions actually went to Endor, from which it detected those explosions, and was really trying to determine their cause, I'm not sure why it would've ended up in the vicinity of Sullust. And it could have easily elected to head for Hoth, instead. It consequently sounds as if it was just attracted by all the traffic along the shipping lane. If there's really any substance to your concern that this outside agency was somehow responsible for the destruction of the insurgents' ship, then it must have been invisibly observing our pursuit. But if it was there and we somehow didn't detect it, can we be certain that it didn't follow us here?"

Mox and Mardra actually stopped in their tracks and turned to Lamis in unison, as Mox said, "This is an exceedingly disturbing line of reasoning, which I find myself lamentably unable to just reject. Is there anything you've sensed that would seem to corroborate such a concern?"

"Grand Master Leia is trying to recall as many Jedi as she can," Lamis quietly countered. "It could be an instinctive response imposed by her prescience. Even though it might only be on an unconscious level, perhaps she is anticipating an attack against the Jedi Temple. She is after all essentially summoning its defenders."

If he could come up with a way to conduct his campaign of attrition while also staying above suspicion, it would most certainly maximize the amount of damage he could do. His hosts would be going to speak with Leia further after they saw him to his room. They could carry his seeds of deception to the Grand Master herself, and she might never even suspect their actual source.

"I take it then that you're suggesting the possibility of a massive ship equipped with cloaking technology?" Mardra asked for clarification.

"Although almost exhausted in both the Republic and even the Outer Rim worlds, I suppose it's possible that the required crystals could exist in abundance in the Unknown Regions," Lamis slyly responded.

At this point in the conversation, they arrived at a series of unoccupied rooms. The two Jedi Masters invited Lamis to select his accommodations. Although the Jedi Order was famous for its parsimony and austerity; such concepts seemed to be in complete contradiction to the sprawling precincts which were now his to inhabit. He had lived all his life as a slave, until finally becoming a slave of necessity itself. He therefore had come to equate opulence with living space. Perhaps they laid their lives on the line in the service of endangered innocents, even though the peril was downplayed by their facility with the Force, but the devotees of the Jedi Order nevertheless lived like royalty. Even his quarters seemed to confirm the correctness of his campaign.

Taking their leave of young Lamis, Mox and Mardra hurried back up the hallway. The Grand Master had clearly indicated that she wanted to speak with them further about what that had just happened. Despite how quickly their mission had been accomplished, there still remained many unresolved issues; more in truth than they had already been burdened with before accepting the assignment. It was therefore difficult to regard the outcome as anything but counterproductive. It was with a distinct look of concern that the Grand Master greeted them and invited them into the housing she shared with her husband. Han and even C-3PO had both apparently been asked to excuse themselves from this audience, but Leia cordially urged the cousins to be seated.

"I discerned that much had remained unsaid," she softly informed them. "Please, speak now your minds to me. What are your true concerns and what is your evaluation of Lamis Cormosa?"

Mox allowed his cousin to go first as Mardra answered, "An unidentified form of obfuscation exists in the Force. We've all sensed it. If the agency that is causing it is also responsible for the destruction of the insurgents' ship, then we might've brought it back here with us. The Unknown Regions might still contain an abundance of the crystals needed for cloaking. This explanation is disturbing in the extreme, but it would also account for much. The Force itself may've suggested your recall of the members of the Jedi Council. If we are about to be attacked by some unknown assailant, we need all the defenders we can find. Lamis might've come just in time."

"I've perceived that some kind of crystal is causing our confusion," Leia openly replied. "But I can discern neither its distance nor its possible proximity. And although I have tired myself with the attempt; I cannot identify the agency by which it is being employed. Speak to me more about Lamis."

"His facility with the Force is precisely what you'd expect from someone with a midi-chlorian count that amazingly high," Mox took the opportunity to answer. "He might very well have saved more than just the survivors from the outpost."

"Have you any concerns?" Leia asked in the most disarming of possible manners.

"I don't think he has ever had any interaction with a community like ours," Mardra ultimately answered. "I get the impression that his master was his only constant companion. Even after we lost our master, there were still four of us. And of course, you grew up in an adoptive family. But even though he passed the trials set up for him by his master and earned the title of Jedi Knight, Lamis' master transformed into the Force before he could confer upon him that higher honor. He may therefore question his relationship to the Jedi Council, since only one person in history was ever inducted into it without first being made a Jedi Master."

"I am only too well aware of my father's distinction," Leia replied with a wry smile. "And even though we've discussed this other concern before, I doubt if it's ever been more relevant. Half of the Jedi Council was trained by members of the Lost Twenty, and so was Lamis. There's always been some concern that one or more of these masters might have, even inadvertently, imparted a certain amount of prejudice to their apprentice; prejudice either against the Jedi Order itself, or perhaps even against the Republic. We've never seen any evidence to substantiate the concern in any of the standing members, but do you think there is any cause for concern in his case?"

"He's a little distant," Mox sputtered at length. "But I don't think it's because of mistrust. He's just not settled in yet. To somebody who grew up in some backwater world, I imagine Coruscant could be quite daunting all by itself."

"Of course I don't mean that you should do it at the expense of your padawans," Leia gently urged, "but I would appreciate it if you would mentor him as much as possible. It is essential that we aid his assimilation into our society and incorporate him just as quickly as we can. We'll have to work on determining what might yet be required in order to promote him to the position of Jedi Master. I will expect your recommendations in the matter. I'm very grateful for all your efforts my friends. You are the very manifestation of the Force. I will keep you from your duties no longer."

"Thank you, Grand Master," the cousins said in unison as they arose and bowed and turned to depart.

As one might well imagine, studies are nothing short of heaped upon padawans. Much time must be spent in the pursuit of understanding all things historical, scientific, and esoteric. All the knowledge of the galaxy is incorporated into their education, but at the same time it is absolutely indispensable for them to practice the skills that will hopefully one day qualify them as initiates in the Jedi Order. Since studying was something that Cyrella and Fazif could do on their own, Mox and Mardra decided to pull them away from their computer screens and engage them instead in some very advanced swordplay. The pair normally sparred with each other, but on this occasion their mentors decided to test their skills directly. The training room was soon transformed by the battling bokkens. Attracted by the clatter, Lamis meandered into the room.

Easily parrying a thrust from Cyrella, Mardra asked, "What lightsaber fighting forms are you skilled in, Lamis?"

"I've studied both Ataru and Jar'Kai," he replied. "I was also instructed in the precepts of the Vaapad or the Seventh Form. My master and Mace Windu were apparently acquainted. A rumor came to his ears after the fall of the Republic that Master Windu actually bested Darth Sidious in single combat and would've slain him had it not been for the intercession of Anakin Skywalker. I doubt if anyone else could have taken down such a Dark Lord. Your master was very powerful."

"We've heard that rumor as well," Mox agreed as he fended off an assault by Fazif. "I didn't know however that Form Seven had survived outside of those of us called the Jungle Jedi."

"I can't anticipate any situation where I would be forced to rely upon such tactics, unless the Jedi Temple itself is attacked," Lamis strategically answered. "But since it incorporates elements of the Dark Side, I think my master therefore wondered if Windu was secretly a proponent of the Potentium view."

The pair of padawans simultaneously discontinued their attacks, but it was Fazif who turned to Lamis and asked, "What is the Potentium view?"

"The supporters of the Potentium view maintain that the potential for good and evil is only in the user and not in the Force itself," Lamis easily answered. "They don't believe the Force has a Dark Side as such. Since Mace Windu apparently appreciated its facility for defense, my master came to the conclusion that he at least entertained the idea."

Mox was quick to quell any misdirection on the part of the padawans by explaining, "You've both probably encountered a doctrine referred to as the Unifying Force in your studies. It is most similar to the one Lamis is describing. We however subscribe to the idea of the Living Force. I'm compelled to point out that the Jedi Order expelled all the supporters of the Potentium view back before the Battle of Naboo. We understand that our duty is to use the Force for the protection of others. These other precepts don't acknowledge the dangers in testing the limits of the Force for the simple sake of doing so. And the irresponsible exploration of power leads to corruption. I am one of four padawans who were mentored by Master Windu, and I can assure you that he never espoused such a doctrine."

Although probably unexpected to anyone except Lamis, Cyrella suddenly asked, "Could we see a demonstration of Form Seven?"

Mox, Mardra, and Lamis all simultaneously answered, "No."

When the two Jedi Masters turned to Lamis for an explanation, he addressed the padawans as he said, "The Force is for knowledge and defense, not for attack. Life is too easily taken. And it cannot be given back. It's far better to have the ability to turn your adversary's blade aside, so some other solution can be sought, than for you to outmatch his swordsmanship and be left with no one with whom to live in harmony. Conquest is not the same as peace. If there truly is a Dark Side to the Force, it proceeds from just such a lack of understanding. Lives should only be taken when there is no other possible way to preserve the innocent."

Of course, Darth Duress regarded himself as the innocent in the equation. The mercenaries on Sullust had been without regard for life. They would have killed anyone for the right price. His facility with the Force had already been demonstrated. He had walked the walk. The Jungle Jedi needed to see that he could also talk the talk. He had deliberately designed this situation for just such a purpose. An aptitude for addressing padawans authoritatively was paramount among the prerequisites for becoming a Jedi Master. All his research at the Kaminoan complex, aboard the _Nadir_, and everything acquired from the uploaded experiences of the other Sith Lords had been pooled into the performance.

But it had apparently paid off, as Mox suddenly said, "I am afraid we have been very remiss as hosts, Lamis. It just occurred to me that we still have yet to set up personal codes so you can access all the resources of the Jedi Temple complex. Padawans, we will need you to fence with each other for a few minutes while we make up for this inconsiderate oversight."

It would not really have taken both Mox and Mardra to accomplish such a simple procedure. Lamis therefore correctly construed that they were engaging in a well-intentioned effort to fortify the friendship they had already started to form with him. This was a sure sign of acceptance. He realized that they had already met with the Grand Master, so it seemed probable to him that she had encouraged them to take such steps. Everything was proceeding as he had foreseen.

Long had it been since the shadow of a Sith Lord had darkened a doorway in the alcoves of the Archives. Even when the Jedi Temple had been little more than a musty museum all through the reign of Emperor Palpatine, the diabolical despot had seldom trespassed into its precincts. It had been allowed to endure only on its merit as an unmatched accumulation of information. The Empire would have been harmed by its elimination.

Mardra and Mox served as unknowing accomplices as Darth Duress was given unrestricted access to every resource of the Jedi Temple complex. He would thus be able to establish where the security system would be the easiest to circumvent in order to plant a series of exceptionally powerful explosives. The locations and specifications for the all the most important, load-bearing members of its superstructure were now no further than his fingertips. The far-reaching financial system, which supported commerce across the cosmos, also allowed him to transfer funds from his account on Eriadu to withdraw locally on Coruscant. A substantial fee was levied for this kind of transaction, but such was the cost of doing business. It was then just a matter of him finding a local supplier of such incendiary devices. He had unique qualifications for accomplishing such a search, but he first needed to part company with his unusually accommodating hosts. It seemed that they had something more to say.

"I am sure you'll want to spend some time familiarizing yourself with the facility first," Mardra understandingly suggested, "but we have quite a pleasant surprise for you. Right after the fall of the Jedi Order, Qui-Gon Jinn made contact with Master Yoda."

"Didn't Darth Maul kill him? And wasn't that back before Obi-Wan Kenobi was even made a Jedi Master?" Lamis asked in evident confusion. Even his command of the crystal barely helped him to hide his apprehension at such an unexpected announcement.

"Yes on both counts," Mox lightheartedly interjected. "But that is how we discovered we can commune with those who've already transformed into the Force. While it is true that Luke began his sister's training, it was actually completed by the Council of Transformed Masters. My cousin and I, as well as the other Jungle Jedi, frequently commune with Master Mace Windu. Everyone on the current Jedi Council has been able to reestablish their relationship with their old mentor."

"If you go back in the security recordings to a time before the departure of the Lost Twenty," Mardra suggested, "I have no doubt that you will be able to determine the identity of your master as he was known to the Jedi Order. It should then be a simple matter for us to instruct you in the technique that facilitates this kind of contact. The Council of Transformed Masters will be able to help you locate him in the netherworld of the Force. Can you even imagine such a meeting?"


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

**Chapter Three**

_Sometimes it may be briefly lost_

_and rediscovered at great cost_

_But 'though it's cast into the void_

_truth can never be destroyed_

Having just completed a series of holo-conferences in which she disappointedly determined that some of the widely dispersed Jedi Masters would really need to stay where they were, Leia remained in the uppermost chamber of the Jedi Council. To anyone who wasn't Force-sensitive, it would have appeared as if she were alone. The phantasmal figure who kept her company was however the Transformed Master whom she knew best, with the single exception of her brother. But Obi-Wan Kenobi quite uncharacteristically wasn't the quintessential essence of reassurance upon which she had come to rely.

"You say he is from Tatooine?" Obi-Wan asked, not disguising the suggestion of uncertainty in his voice.

"Just before we parted company outside the medical chamber," she patiently replied, "I took the opportunity to ask him about it again while Gwonameeth was with us. The truthfulness of his statement was certified by telepathy. It seems his master transformed into the Force very shortly before my brother arrived to advise the evacuation. When he heard that the Jedi yet remained in universe as the defenders of a Republic that had been reborn, he began working his way toward the Core Worlds. And the fact that he showed up on Sullust at such an opportune time seems to suggest the influence of the Force. I've the impression that he might've saved Mardra and Mox."

"Because I was keeping an eye on Luke and making certain he was safe, I was on Tatooine pretty much the entire time in question," Obi-Wan observed. "I don't know if I can bring myself to believe there was another Jedi Master somewhere on that world who was training an apprentice to influence the Force and I wasn't aware of it. That doesn't make much sense to me. The whole reason we hid the two of you was to keep Anakin from possibly sensing your presence. The fact of the matter is that I wasn't certain if you were really far enough away on Alderaan."

"Your facility for all such perceptions could've been compromised by the Shroud of the Dark Side, couldn't it?" Leia carefully asked. "You have admitted to a diminishment in your facility with the Force."

Unexpectedly altering the topic of the debate, Obi-Wan answered, "Although it does make a certain amount of sense that some of the Lost Twenty probably attempted to leave the Republic by traveling into the Unknown Regions, I don't see how the rest of it reasonably ensues. Having found a race of beings with so implausible a capacity for influencing the Force, why didn't Lamis' master stay with them? When he elected to leave instead, why in the world didn't he come back by way of Coruscant and inform the Jedi Council of his findings? And how did he end up instead on a wasteland of a world such as Tatooine? The Arkanis Sector is completely on the other side of the Core from the Unknown Regions, which almost makes it look like he was actually trying to hide from what he discovered."

Insightfully understanding that she still hadn't discerned the actual source of his misgivings, Leia said, "Tell me. What's troubling you?"

"As far as I know, there have only been two times in history that any type of transfusion was used to increase someone's midi-chlorian count," he slowly answered, exhaling sharply. "I didn't find out about this until after I defeated him, but General Grievous had undergone the procedure at the hands of Count Dooku. After turning to the Dark Side, Dooku had killed his once long-time friend, Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. The prescience of Sifo-Dyas had shown him that war was coming to the Republic. As a result, he had contacted the Kaminoans and commissioned them to create a clone army. After killing him, Dooku took control of the project. As Darth Tyranus, he brought a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to Kamino to serve as the genetic source for the clones, but he didn't dispose of the body of Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. He kept it in cryogenic stasis and later used it to give a transfusion to Grievous when the general was reborn as a cyborg. Count Dooku then took and trained Grievous, giving him the blue lightsaber of the slain Sifo-Dyas and transforming him into an almost indomitable duelist. Before finally being killed in his confrontation with me, he managed to slay several Jedi; which is how he confiscated the collection of lightsabers you then redistributed to the Jungle Jedi."

"You said there were two times a transfusion was used," Leia reminded him.

"I'm not sure if the term really applies in the case of cloning," he replied. "But it might be the easiest way to talk about how Darth Chrysalis came by his unmatched midi-chlorian count. As a Transformed Master, I have seen that final battle aboard the Star Killer through the eyes of your brother. Self-sacrifice was the only conceivable way to destroy so insuperable an opponent. The fact of the matter is that both transfusions were done in the service of the Dark Side."

"But couldn't this be an exceptional situation? Since it was done strictly to save his life, isn't it possible that it will be of benefit in balancing the Force?" she pressed.

"You are the Grand Master of the Jedi Council," Obi-Wan reminded her. "And yet, you know how Darth Sidious deceived us all. He interacted with us regularly and we never perceived what he really was until it was too late. You know how difficult it can be to master oneself and thereby satisfy the requirements of the Jedi Order. Is it reasonable to assume that anyone could hope to master more than their self? Do you not believe that would be closely akin to exploring the limits of the Force? And is that not a path to the Dark Side?"

"I will give careful consideration to everything you have said," Leia ultimately answered. "I'm honestly not sure what to make of your concerns. But I will mediate upon them. However, for the time being, I will keep them to myself. Distrust is also a path to the Dark Side. I must be certain."

As the phantasmal manifestation dismissed himself from her presence, Leia was awkwardly relieved that more hadn't been said. The Transformed Master had failed to focus on the fact that Mox had reported sensing the obfuscation most keenly while in the vicinity of Sullust, which was exactly where they had discovered Lamis. And the only reason for suspecting the existence of a race of beings with unequaled midi-chlorian counts in the Unknown Regions was because of his testimony. But although Gwonameeth wasn't able to continuously link with Lamis in order to fully certify the truthfulness of his entire tale, the towering telepath was nevertheless convinced of his candor. The majority of his statements were in fact accurate. Gwonameeth therefore considered Lamis to be a matchless asset and would probably not prove receptive to a discussion about the doubts that had been expressed to her by Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Additionally, she had already asked Mardra and Mox to help the young man make a smooth transition into their social structure. They had therefore equipped him with access codes. Should she now adopt the appearance of backpedaling and run the risk of fomenting unmerited mistrust by asking them to keep a covert eye on their newfound friend? Several of the other Jedi Masters were returning to the Temple to participate in a more complete Council. Her hope was that by so doing, they could perhaps then triangulate the truth in a way that was currently prevented by the many parsecs of their separation. But in terms of current confidants, she wasn't certain to whom she could turn.

Han was a good husband. There was no room for any complaints in the marital department. And he was almost as skilled at strategy as he was accomplished as a pilot. But he was not one of the Force-sensitive. He had been tested, and he was clearly confused by the esoteric aspects of her numerous responsibilities. She knew it could be a mistake to share her concerns about so obscure a subject with him. And she didn't want to worry him needlessly, which is precisely what she had to wonder if she would be doing.

Chewbacca had a longstanding association with the Jedi Order, one that actually went back to before the beginning of the Clone Wars. He had been one of the very last to have any contact with Yoda before the Grand Master went into exile. He had seen the implementation of Order 66 and the decimation of the Jedi, but anything she shared with him would most assuredly get back to Han. And she wasn't certain if she wanted to worry the Wookiee with the idea that history was perhaps repeating itself; at least, not until she herself could no longer dispel any such doubts.

After arising, she warily made her way from the dome-like confines of the Council Chamber. And as she considered the situation into which she had placed Mardra and Mox, the words from an old security recording came back to her unbidden. The ancient records had helped her study the downfall of the Jedi Order. Even though Windu had not been present during her consultation with Master Kenobi, it was as if she could clearly hear him speaking the same proclamation that had preceded his showdown with Darth Sidious: _I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi_.

The one aspect of Cormosa's account that bothered her most was also the one into which it would be the most difficult to delve without appearing transparently suspicious. Strangely, it was also the one that everybody else seemed completely content to gloss over. A Jedi Knight should be easily resourceful enough to secure interstellar transport whenever it was required. A span of several years, according to his own account, had somehow elapsed between the time Lamis left Tatooine and his arrival on Sullust. Where precisely had he spent so much unexplained time?

Meanwhile, the newest recruit to the Jedi Order was dealing with rather unwanted notoriety. Coruscant's media very quickly caught on to the fact that the ranks of the Republic's paranormal protectors had swelled by one person. Lamis Cormosa was becoming quite concerned that he'd encounter difficulties in carrying out a certain type of transaction with the anonymity he required. Jedi were not generally known to associate with the purveyors of explosives. Having his face on every monitor around the city (which encompassed the entire planet) could easily complicate his plan. Had M3 been with him, such seditious dealings could have been allocated to the droid. But there was no such recourse in his current situation. Abandoning the attire that would identify him as a Jedi Knight, he slipped back into the wasteland wardrobe he had once worn on Tatooine.

The Alliance had used explosive charges against a shield generator when they attacked the second Death Star. This particularly contemporary reference had been one of the first to surface when he started his search in the Archives. The mission had been so successful that it caused a cascade of events which culminated in the elimination of the Empire. As a result, all of its details had been devotedly entered into the data banks. History tends to be written by the victors. Right there in the record of the Alliance's own exploits, he'd found the manufacturer's information. And they had several distributing depots actually located on Coruscant. The trick was not going to be in finding what he needed. Because of his access to the Archives, he had already achieved that. The trick was going to be in maintaining his anonymity. But before embarking upon this quest to secure the required explosives, he really wanted to make contact with M3. And in order to certify that the conversation was clandestine, he ascended to the courtyard atop the Jedi Temple.

Looking carefully around at the quickly darkening sky, now illuminated solely by the lights of the surrounding city, he cupped his superhuman hand over the crystal core of his lightsaber and asked, "M3, are you receiving me?"

"Affirmative," the android, sounding distant, responded in its characteristic monotone. "Your crystal is adequately conveying your subspace signal. I can detect no transmission on any other channel. This communication is secure."

"Have you made any progress with replacing the damaged panels?' Darth Duress anxiously inquired. "Did we purchase the right components?"

"The components are correct," the robot replied. "And I have successfully replaced all of the panels. Unfortunately, this action has exposed the existence of a more insurmountable problem. Because so many panels were compromised, I could not trace the actual circuit path prior to this repair. The crystal chamber is a critical component of the circuit path. The damage to the crystal makes it impossible to accomplish a one hundred percent transfer of experience and personality from the subject to the clone. Is it possible to replace the crystal itself?"

Nothing in even his uploaded experiences gave any indications of the crystal's origin. Lamis did not know if the information had simply been lost due to the flawed nature of the transfer itself or if Darth Sidious had never really known. Perhaps it was an heirloom he had inherited from his master, whom he murdered. And the experiences of that Dark Lord were not part of his pool. He had perhaps only a short time now before Mox and Mardra would expect him to identify the man by whom he had been trained. The clock was ticking away, and his inspired plan was unraveling before his engineered eyes.

"I don't know from whence the crystal came," he mournfully admitted. "I'm certain it won't be possible to repair it. I already tried. Analyze it as completely as you can so you can compute any possible place where it might have formed. Perhaps that will suggest where we should begin the search."

"I will use every resource in this facility to accomplish the analysis," M3 resolutely replied. "If I can find out how it formed, I will create a list of the places where the required conditions exist."

"Make it fast; then pick me up at these coordinates. End transmission," Lamis abruptly said.

A ship was descending directly toward one of the landing platforms that were now scattered across the top of the Jedi Temple. He knew that Leia had succeeded in summoning some of the other Jedi Masters. They were already beginning to arrive. Even though it increased the number of eyes from which he would have to hide his murderous industry, it also maximized the damage he could do in terms of attrition. He chose to regard this arrival as simply being representative of more potential opponents who were unsuspectingly stepping right into his trap; or, to put it much more precisely, that's what he was thinking right up until he saw her.

Having spent almost all his life on Tatooine, a close neighbor of Ryloth, he had seen Twi'lek women before. He knew just how breathtakingly beautiful they could be, which is why they were occasionally captured and sold into slavery; the condition of those that he had encountered. But Soma Sarmosini was considered exceptional even among her peers.

Emerging from the shuttle, which swiftly rose and departed in the direction of the spaceport, Soma and Julither each dismissed their respective apprentice, sending the pair of young women to their studies. The two Jedi Masters then appeared to take note of Lamis for the first time. And he was certain that he detected some mutual attraction as Soma met his mesmerized stare. The magnitude of the moment was apparently appreciable even to Julither, who couldn't conceal her amusement as she quizzically regarded her captivated companion. After a few silent seconds of glancing back and forth between them, she finally nudged Soma's shoulder to interrupt her from her reverie.

"You must be Lamis Cormosa," Julither graciously said, using the hand on Soma's shoulder to make sure they bowed in unison. "Grand Master Solo told us about you. We're happy to have you serving alongside of us. I am Jedi Master Julither. And my companion is Soma Sarmosini."

A relationship could be quite complicated for someone enslaved, even if it was permitted by their master. And the dispersion of the population on Tatooine had pretty much prevented Lamis from ever forming any romantic affiliations. Because he had been born into bondage, he'd never really believed himself to be available before. And although he was well aware of the constraints of the Jedi Code, his current campaign was all about the shedding of restraints. Taking Julither's introduction as an invitation to confer with them further, Lamis ambled towards the pair of exotic-looking ladies just as casually as he could. But he was very acutely aware of Soma's eyes upon him.

"If you're from Tatooine, then we were practically neighbors," she said as he drew near. "I'm afraid however that you won't find anything like the night sky you might be seeking atop the Jedi Temple. See how some of the towers above us begin to twist as they ascend?"

"Yes, I do," Lamis replied, relieved at the way she decided to take the lead in the discussion and impressed by her impetus to do so. At this juncture Julither seized the opportunity to excuse herself from their discourse and left them alone in the upper courtyard between the towers.

"Coruscant is covered by a series of overlapping ray shields," Soma explained. "They're not kept at the intensity levels that were once common. And the traffic controllers are all quite liberal with the passage codes, especially for smaller ships. But there was a time when dreadful storms would sometimes form wherever they interfaced, caused by a conflict between meteorology and a total lack of moderation on the part of people who were living in alarm."

"It would take an almost unimaginable maelstrom to do so much damage to something that is made of metal," he commented as he continued to consider the towers that stretched skyward around them. In his malevolent mind, however, he was imagining how they could be felled by an entirely different type of force. But he appreciated how Soma had so astutely opened an avenue for amicable communication by adopting the approach of a tour guide, so he very happily played the part of the grateful guest by asking, "Is that why it's so difficult to see the sky?"

"If it were not for our proximity to the Core," she smilingly responded, "I don't think we would be able to see much of anything. It certainly bears no similarity to the vaulting vistas of the Outer Rim worlds."

"Unlike the people that come from such places, the magnificence of the Core is far easier to appreciate from such a distance," he rejoined, carefully working a compliment into his comment. When she wasn't quite successful in stifling a laugh in response, he chose to take the chance of continuing, "But I doubt if anyone will see the sky from either of our homeworlds again within our lifetime. Ryloth and Tatooine have both now been abandoned."

"The Twi'leks will continue, if our efforts have not been futile, but they will no longer arise on Ryloth," she introspectively concurred before abruptly spinning to search his eyes. "How strange it is that we should share so sorrowful a similarity. The annihilation of Geonosis has wiped away the indigenous heritage of both our worlds. We must make a pact to protect what we represent."

No one had ever reached out to Lamis like this before. Her entreaty was just as profound as it was desperate. It seemed as if providence had made them compatriots in a particularly unique kind of way. They were both survivors of interstellar devastation. He couldn't refuse her request.

"Then let us consent to a sacred accord with one another," he spontaneously said, while the words seemed to simply spill from his lips. "If circumstances should ever confront us with such a crucial choice, we will forsake all former fealties in the defense of each other. To such a promise I do here solemnly swear."

"It is well said," she gratefully agreed. "And I conscientiously enter into the same accord."

She held out her hand as a token of the bond that had just been born between them. But as Lamis placed his palm against hers, he was overwhelmed by an emotion that was beyond all his experience. His late master had been an admirer of romantic comedies. Due to having exposure with this kind of entertainment, Lamis was aware that certain couples would occasionally refer to a thing they called chemistry. It seemed to be the only term that began to describe the sensation which unexpectedly swept away all his reservation. His guard briefly fell. And in that uninhibited millisecond, a hidden part of him was revealed to her. But affection was never a function of Dark Lords. The part she experienced was fundamental only to Lamis Cormosa, not to Darth Duress.

"There are unexpected depths to you, my newfound friend," she shyly said. "And I will leave you now to your contemplation of the cosmos."

"And I will look forward to our next encounter with great anticipation," he amiably answered, bowing with something that was no longer exactly mock humility.

"As will I," she graciously responded, returning the bow with a cheerfully affected flourish.

As she exited the courtyard, Lamis strove to examine what had just happened. But he knew of no words for it. Soma clearly desired a relationship with him that was even deeper than any of those she shared with the other Jedi Masters, but that was also within the restrictions of the Jedi Code. Somehow they had found a suitable solution. And in the exchange he had given his word. According to the subversive scheme he harbored, any options for honoring that agreement were extremely limited. If he couldn't turn her to the Dark Side, he could not eliminate her now without breaking their bond. And he found himself fearful not only concerning the subject of her possible destruction; but, in truth, he really didn't even want to have to disappoint her. There appeared to be no way to reconcile his objectives with a rashly spoken agreement that seemed to supersede everything. But it was not something about which he could take the time to contemplate.

He had already told Mox and Mardra that he wanted to explore the city. Of course, they had offered to go with him. But he'd politely implied that he really needed to learn to feel comfortable in his new element and that such a transition could only truly be accomplished alone. They were quick to agree with his assessment. He waited until he could do so under the cover of darkness; and then, he used a Force-induced burst of speed to slip from the Temple and into the precincts of the surrounding city. He promptly merged into the teeming masses of assorted citizens. Once he was no longer within sight of the Jedi Temple, he used a Banking Clan ATM in order to make a withdrawal from his account on Eriadu. He then made use of public transportation to reach his objective in one of the outlying industrial areas.

As he approached the munitions plant he noticed that there seemed to be security cameras everywhere. Since he was experiencing unexpected difficulties in foreseeing the outcome of this particular part of his plan, which he recognized was probably because of his concentration being inescapably centered on Soma, he decided that he should err on the side of caution. It was very unlikely that anyone actually monitored the video feeds. He knew they were probably just for the creating of records to be reviewed in the aftermath of any mishap; therefore, it seemed logical to conclude that he could use the Force to interrupt their function without attracting any attention. If he was identified before he could complete his attack against the Jedi Temple and subsequently escape, the complications would very quickly multiply. And to make it look like a purely technical problem to the person who discovered the gap in the recordings, he was careful to only interfere with the function of those cameras which could actually capture his image.

Due to the lateness of the hour, the place was almost unoccupied. But because spacefarers do not recognize the schedules of planet-bound persons, basically every business on Coruscant was open around the clock. It looked like this was going to work well for Lamis, at least initially.

As he entered the atrium of the complex and made his way towards the welcome center, he started to see signs indicating that it would be necessary for potential customers to present their credentials in order to purchase an explosive device or substance. This was precisely the sort of scenario he had been very much hoping to circumvent. He realized that he was going to have to attempt to employ the old Jedi mind trick. Since the customer service specialist behind the sales counter appeared to be human, he couldn't be sure if it was going to work. While it was true that most humans could be manipulated this way, there was also a very sizable percentage that was immune to any such administration. As confidently as he could, he crossed to the counter.

Passing the man a data screen with the specifications for the explosive charges, which he'd copied from the Archives, Lamis nonchalantly waved his hand and persuasively said, "I'll need a half dozen of these. I understand that they're discounted today."

"Not these," the man was swift to answer. "I've got some seismic charges on sale that'll give you a slightly higher yield. But the model described in your specs is used mostly for demolishing abandoned buildings or collapsing exhausted mine shafts, which is why it's devised to adhere to pretty much any sort of surface. I probably have at least a half dozen in stock, but let's see what the system has to say. Do you have a certified work order or some other kind of credentials?"

Lamis pretended to look for a misplaced document in the pockets of his apparel while giving the man time to pull up the warehouse location of the explosive devices on his computer screen. Although he had been sorrowfully unsuccessful in mentally manipulating the attendant, he could still use the Force to kill him. His capacity with that esoteric energy field had already certified the absence of any observers. Grasping for his unexplainably stopped up throat, the man helplessly collapsed behind the counter. Lamis nimbly leapt over the obstruction, secured the dead body in a nearby storage bin, and then proceeded at Force-induced speed to the warehouse location he had acquired from the vacated computer screen.

The stakes had just been raised. It would be only a matter of minutes before the absence of the attendant would be noticed and most probably reported. A search would quickly disclose the location of the corpse, and the cause of death would not remain mysterious very long. Forensics on Coruscant were far too advanced for that. He was going to have to take further steps in order to cover his tracks. However, he chose to regard the disintegrating situation as an opportunity to create the kind of distraction that would guarantee him an opening for planting the devices in the Jedi Temple. After all, he was in a building that was basically bursting with bombs.

After securing the required quantity of explosive devices in an oversized satchel, which he'd purchased while en route, he activated several of the others and carefully set their timers so that they would explode shortly after he had returned to the Jedi Temple. He then very cautiously put them back into their crates and accomplished his expeditious exit.

His research had revealed that the ventilator system offered the most promising path for the placement of the explosives. Once they were smuggled into the system through the main intake, which was located in the courtyard atop the Jedi Temple, he could then levitate each device into its required location without even entering the system himself. Due to some of the distances that were involved and the amount of material in between, he would not be able to accomplish all the positioning from so concealed a location. Because he would also have to disable some carefully selected sections of the security system, it would be very difficult to hide what he was doing if he ran into anyone while he was inside. But it was a chance he was going to have to take.

He summoned a shuttle and paid the pilot to fly him to one of the landing pads atop the Jedi Temple. He couldn't risk being seen with the suggestive satchel by any of its residents, but none of them were anywhere near the courtyard. He was relieved when it wasn't necessary to instruct the pilot to abort his approach at the last second, since Lamis wasn't certain how he would have explained away so ominous a maneuver. But he certainly couldn't carry the satchel right into the Temple. There was far too great a risk of encountering someone along the way. After the shuttle had slipped into the sky, he made his way to the main intake for the ventilator system. And once he had deactivated the circuits that guarded its grill, he made his apocalyptic deposit.

Because he had contacted M3 again, right before entering the munitions plant, he knew the _Nadir_ was now on its way and the approximate time of its anticipated arrival. He carefully set the timers accordingly. This was the one part of his plan that caused him the most concern. It wasn't possible to deactivate some of the components of the security system without setting off alarms, not even with the access he now enjoyed. Several of the devices might be detected if he tried to arm them after they were already in position. It had to be done ahead of time, which left only the narrowest of margins for making any adjustments to his exit strategy. He could only allow for the very briefest of delays. He would have no choice but to eliminate anyone who even attempted to postpone his departure.

After setting the timers, he cautiously closed the grill back across the intake and reactivated its safeguard circuitry. He then reentered the Temple proper and began the subversive business of levitating the deadly devices into their most damage-maximizing positions. To all the cameras that he nonchalantly ambled by, it looked like he was simply taking a stroll in the quiet hours just before dawn. If anybody had actually been observing, they would have most likely assumed that he still hadn't acclimated to the schedule of Coruscant after his recent arrival. And of course, the security recordings were incapable of capturing his invisible industry.

He had just finished positioning the last of the explosive charges and was about to make his way back up to the courtyard when he unexpectedly encountered Mox and Mardra. His attention had been so focused on finishing the far away task that he fully failed to perceive their proximity. It was both embarrassingly and precisely the type of mistake a padawan might have made.

"I see you found your way into the First Knowledge quarter," Mardra amiably observed. "Is it too much to hope that you were able to identify your master from the old security recordings?"

Darth Duress had just positioned the explosive package that was intended to take down the Tower of First Knowledge. This put him just outside the Archives. The two Jedi Masters logically concluded, although incorrectly, that he had just accessed the old security recordings in order to identify the nonexistent individual by whom he had been trained. He needed to extricate himself from the situation just as quickly as he could. He knew the munitions plant would explode in just a matter of moments. Hoping to make his pretext persuasive, he continued his tactic of inserting some honesty into his excuse.

"That was my original intention," he despairingly explained. "But I was out all night exploring the city, and I'm afraid I am far too fatigued for such an enterprise. I guess I still haven't adjusted to the schedule here yet. Perhaps after I rest for awhile you can help me access the records and find out my master's real name."

"This shouldn't take more than a moment," Mox objected, looking somewhat confused. "The pictorial list of those twenty who departed from the Jedi Order is very easy to access. I hope you will forgive me for making the observation, but you don't really seem to be particularly excited by the prospect of communing with your Transformed Master. Did you take exception to the way he saved your life or did you perhaps have some other kind of falling out?"

It had taken nearly the entire night for Lamis to make the round trip to the munitions factory. Despite the substantial distance of the detonation, the floor rocked under their feet only seconds after a disquieting sound of thunder reached their ears. Since she was waiting for him to answer her cousin's question, Mardra was looking right at Lamis when the blast occurred. She could tell that he hadn't been surprised by the explosion.

Her lightsaber literally flew into her extended hand as she accusingly hissed, "You expected that! And you were just outside! What did you do?"

Mox also extracted his saber, extending its emerald blade and stepping sideways so that he and his cousin could flank their foe. But the phenomenal reflexes of Darth Duress were far more formidable than anything they had ever imagined. Mox was quickly struck by a concussive wave in the Force and sent sprawling as Darth Duress dove over Mardra, putting the pair back in front of him. To the female Jedi Master, her opponent had the aspect of a pulsar rather than a human enemy as she confronted the whirling radiance of his blood-red blade. She was swiftly defeated.

Mox quickly composed himself, but just in time to watch his cousin's lightsaber fly out of her lifeless hands and skitter across the floor. As a Jedi Master, he possessed the presence of mind to use the Force and summon it into his grasp nevertheless. But he soon discovered that Jar'Kai was no more effective against the storm of his adversary than Vaapad had been for Mardra. Not even his instruction under the tutelage of Mace Windu, the Jedi Master who'd outmatched Darth Sidious, was sufficient in making any discernible difference. He died right there in the very same hallway where lightsaber combat techniques had been taught for countless generations. He and his cousin transformed into the Force, joining all the Jedi Masters who had gone before them.

In reality, Mardra and Mox hadn't faced the full fury of Darth Duress. But it was not only due to his conflicted feelings of friendship for them. During the brief battle, some of his concentration had been focused on using the crystal to prevent anyone in the Temple from sensing the turmoil in the First Knowledge quarter. The rumbling reverberations of the distant explosion also worked to his advantage in this regard. He had foreseen that at least Leia and Gwonameeth would head to the site of the destruction to search for survivors. They were the only two Jedi Masters that he regarded as a real threat. He wanted nothing to impede their departure since they might then be able to interfere with his. Between taking down the towers and destroying the dormitory, his plan would eliminate both their facility and their future. It didn't matter if he only managed to kill two of the Jedi Masters in this first foray. He could pick the others off at his leisure later. In the absence of apprentices, the Jedi Order would never be able to recover from all the attrition he would next inflict upon its remaining members.

Of course, this wasn't the first time a Sith Lord had stormed the Temple Ziggurat to execute its youngest disciples. In this way the insidious scheme of Darth Duress plagiarized some of the uploaded experiences with which he'd been imbued. But none of those perilous precursors ever entertained any ambitions of collapsing its iconic towers. With hardly anybody left to instruct and only the ruined remnant of their shining citadel in which to conduct classes, the doom of the Jedi Order would be easily arranged. There were no longer twenty or so missing Jedi Masters strewn across the cosmos to carry on their self-righteous traditions. That vexing variable had long since been completely accounted for. He would not be blindsided by the shortcomings that had ended up costing Palpatine his Empire.

As he quickly ascended the staircase on his way to the upper courtyard and his rendezvous with the _Nubian Nadir_, Lamis caught sight of the _Millennium Falcon_ on its way to the devastation in the distance. He knew Leia and Gwonameeth were both onboard. He could tell that other Jedi Knights had returned to the Temple Ziggurat while he was away, but he considered it to be of no consequence. And despite the unexpected duel with Mox and Mardra, which had kept him in the bowels of the building slightly longer than anticipated, he was reassured to realize that he would still reach the rooftop with several minutes to spare. Everything was proceeding according to his plan; at least, right up until the moment that he actually reached the courtyard. Soma was there.

She came dashing through the doorway directly across from him. It looked like she had only missed the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ by a matter of moments, and he knew that she probably assumed the same thing about him. Upon seeing that they were both in the same situation, she redirected her course and slowed her pace as she casually approached him. But as she was drawing near, a pained expression suddenly flashed across her face. She abruptly came to a stop, seeming to regard the ground for a moment, before raising her eyes to meet his.

"Something is out of place here," she apprehensively rasped. He could see the arrival of the realization in her gaze even before she reflexively recoiled and accusingly screamed, "You have just killed Mox and Mardra!"

Stepping warily out of the way, because a spaceship was now obviously descending toward the most proximate of the landing pads, she extracted and activated her lightsaber. She glanced up at the unfamiliar spacecraft, which Lamis recognized as the _Nadir_. He drew the Chameleon's Crystal, but he didn't immediately energize either of its emanations.

"Don't make me destroy you," he plaintively implored. "Mox and Mardra left me no choice."

"I will do what I must," she said with desperate determination. "I can't just let you leave."

The constraints of time, amidst their nearly constant deployments, had prevented any of the Jungle Jedi from teaching Vaapad to the other members of the Jedi Council. Understanding just how skilled they really were, Soma couldn't imagine Mox and Mardra both falling before a single assailant; but she had to try and prevent their murderer from simply departing. As the gangplank lowered, she purposely positioned herself to repel any attempt on the part of Lamis to board the escape ship. And as the menacing crimson emanation extended from the end of his insuperable saber, she could hardly comprehend the whirling result. She was disarmed in mere moments.

After unceremoniously separating her from her feeble weapon, Lamis created a concussive wave in the Force and used it to drive her backward to the base of the gangplank. She made an attempt to levitate her weapon back into her grasp, but Lamis telekinetically intercepted it. Soma could only watch in complete helplessness as he tucked the trophy into one of his pockets.

"You'll have to come with me. Get on the ship," he said. But his tone was surprisingly not as authoritative as it was tender. When she very understandably hesitated, he softly added, "I need you to give me a chance to explain this."

She had done everything she could. He was going to make good his escape. She could not stop him. Any chance of understanding who he was, where he had come from, or the reason for his actions was about to be lost. The only possible way to obtain that type of intelligence was for her to do precisely as he was instructing. At least, such was the type of justification that the Jedi in her could accept. That constituted the explanation she would offer to Grand Master Leia Solo, if she survived the exodus upon which she was about to embark. But there was much more to it than that. She had sensed something besides darkness in this improbable opponent, and he felt affection for her. She was sure of that. It was perhaps the reason that she felt incapable of doing anything but reciprocating. And of course, it wasn't the first time a Jedi had reached out to a Sith Lord because of sensing a conflict between his actions and his emotions. But she needed some reassurance.

"Promise me that I won't be harmed," she cautiously insisted.

"I already did," Lamis delicately answered as he deactivated his alarming lightsaber. "I have every intention of honoring the agreement we made with each other. Your safety is assured. Will you please go aboard?"

Jedi Master Soma Sarmosini spun decisively around and willingly walked up the gangplank into the _Nadir_. She had been trained by one of the Lost Twenty, all of whom had abandoned the Jedi Order years before the Clone Wars. And she had also been afforded very few opportunities to augment her education since joining the other Jedi at the Temple Ziggurat. She was therefore completely unconscious of the parallel that existed between her decision to dance with the Dark Side and something that had happened to Aayla Secura. But that is not part of this tale. And it is doubtful if knowledge of this curious correlation would have had any influence on her choice.

The _Millennium_ _Falcon_ swiftly descended to lightly land in an empty intersection close to the outskirts of the industrial district where the explosions had all taken place. In order to protect the public, the location had been cordoned off. Because he was now the Security Commissioner on Coruscant, Londle Eisley was anxiously waiting to welcome the supernatural assistance that he knew the familiar spacecraft would be bringing. R9-Z5 was hovering right beside him. The droid had already completed a preliminary sweep and found no indication of any survivors, but Londle knew that a certain telepath named Gwonameeth would be able to make a much more definitive determination. The smoldering wreckage could mask the thermal signature of a life form, but the capacities of a telepath knew no such limitations. And the Jedi Masters would be able to use the Force to safely levitate the wreckage away in a manner no machine could even approximate.

Leia, Julither and Gwonameeth emerged from the confines of the spacecraft. Realizing they would only be in the way, Han and Chewbacca remained onboard and continued to scan for any signs of life amidst all the debris. C-3PO had come with them but also chose to stay on the ship.

Striding up to Commissioner Eisley, Grand Master Leia Solo asked, "Have you been able to determine what happened here?"

"Sabotage," he answered with a tone of concerned severity. "All this damage was done very deliberately. But since no one has claimed responsibility, I don't think it was politically motivated. I'm afraid someone did this just to cover up an act of theft, which means we are really waiting for another explosion. And I don't understand how anyone managed to bypass all the detection and suppression systems. This facility is closely regulated. No one even has all the codes that would have been required to do this except law enforcement officials. I just looked at all the feeds from the security cameras, since they're transmitted and stored offsite. Several of them unexplainably stopped working last night. It's almost as if this were done by somebody with abilities like yours."

"Can R9 detect and disarm explosive devices?" Leia abruptly asked after manifesting a look that reminded Londle most distinctly of terror, an emotion he had never even imagined he would see displayed upon her pretty face.

"With efficiency that exceeds that of any other droid in our service," he promptly replied.

Turning to the hovering robot, Leia said, "R9, we are going to use the Force to propel you in the direction of the Temple. I want you to scan for and deactivate any explosive devices you find there. You're authorized to bypass all security systems to accomplish this as quickly as you can. Do you understand?"

After R9 hummed in affirmation, Leia had both the other Jedi Masters assist her in the effort as she hurled the droid in the indicated direction. It thus completed the crossing even faster than the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ could have. And then, after asking Julither and Gwonameeth to go ahead and conduct their search, she extracted her com-link.

"This is Leia Solo to Admiral Ackbar onboard the _Forthright_. Do you read me, Admiral?" she anxiously asked.

"This is Ackbar," he replied. "How might I be of service to the Grand Master of the new Jedi Order?"

"Have you recently monitored any traffic atop the Jedi Temple?" she asked with intensity.

"Yes," he swiftly answered. "Something about the size of the _Falcon_ just landed and took off again only moments ago. It used an access code that was recently assigned to Lamis Cormosa, your newest recruit."

"Intercept that ship!" Leia emotionally instructed. "Do not let him get away!"

"Acknowledged," Ackbar instantly affirmed.

Maintenance of the protective orbital platforms was his purview. This was the reason for the presence of the _Forthright_ in the skies above Coruscant. And that particular cruiser was perhaps the most formidable of those that happened to be in the space above the capital of the Republic at that precise moment. He instructed his helmsman to lay in an intercept course. The _Forthright_ moved to pursue the _Nubian Nadir_. When the fleeing spacecraft made its jump into hyperspace, they were able to hyper-accurately calculate where it would emerge. They were surprised by the speed of the smaller ship, but their cruiser was easily its equal. However, when they emerged at the calculated coordinates, expecting to put the enemy ship precisely in their gun sights, it didn't even appear on their long-range scopes.

"I don't understand it," Ackbar admitted to Leia over the subspace communicator. "It should not have been possible for him to elude us. A hyperspace jump has a very predictable endpoint. We had his course and speed. But he's not here. Why were we trying to catch him? What did he do?"

"R9 managed to deactivate four of six explosive devices before being destroyed," she sadly responded. "The dorm was saved, along with the central tower and two of the others. But two of the towers collapsed. Para-Cleet and his padawan were meditating in the top of one of them."

"I'm very sorry, but it certainly sounds like it could've been a lot worse," Ackbar offered.

"It is worse," she guardedly rejoined. "It looks like he must've killed both Mox and Mardra in a lightsaber duel before making his escape. And we still can't account for everyone. It's possible that Jedi Master Soma is missing."

"You think he took a hostage?" Ackbar asked, sounding outraged.

"Julither said Soma was on her way to the rooftop when we had to take off," Leia answered. "We couldn't wait for anyone. We knew every second might count. She almost certainly ran right into Lamis. Since we haven't found her body, we have to assume that he took her with him. And we don't know what that means. We don't understand his agenda. In fact, we actually know next to nothing about this enemy. We don't even know how in the Force we'll find out."

"I'll explain everything to you just as completely as I can, but we've got quite a considerable journey to complete during which I should have ample opportunity for that. At the moment, there are a couple of other things I really must do," Lamis said to Soma as he politely ushered her into the seat closest to his in the cockpit. Turning to M3, he anxiously asked, "What did you discover about the crystal?"

"Its consistency clearly indicates that it is a stellar core fragment, although its formation was the result of an extremely unusual set of circumstances," the droid droned. "The star was in orbit with a dark companion."

"Go figure," Soma couldn't stop herself from saying.

After flashing his guest a sardonic smile, Lamis turned back to M3 and asked, "What makes you so certain?"

"Matter was being pulled into it while it was in its death throes," M3 answered. "Such a thing could only have occurred in the presence of another very powerful gravitational pull. A dying sun generally expels energy while its core is collapsing during elemental metamorphosis. It does not normally absorb anything while in such an explosive state. But the gravity of the dark object with which it was in orbit was causing its expelled energy to mostly flow in one direction. This caused the core to absorb a cloud of dark matter that was probably falling toward the dark companion. It got drawn into the shifting molecular matrix at the center of the dying star, where its probabilistic presence was forced to solidify. This would have caused a cascade event, destroying the star in much the same way as the _Star Killer_ that Luke Skywalker used. The force of the explosion sent the crystalline formation tumbling through space and probably kept it from falling into the nearby singularity. But it was exposed to the energies of its genesis yet again when it was struck by the shockwave, which is why its structure was compromised."

"So it really was totally unique and there is no chance of us ever finding another one like it?" Lamis asked, crestfallen.

"Quite the contrary, master," the droid seriously surprised him by answering. "The math that explains its origin also indicates that it was only one component in a matrix of crystals that came into being before it was shattered into its individual sections when the star exploded. My internal processor does not have the power to perform the required computations. Even the navigational computer of the _Nadir_ lacks the wherewithal since the age of the crystal cannot be estimated, so I am using the system at the cloning complex to compile a list of the locations where such stellar catastrophes could have occurred."

"What cloning complex?" Soma asked in concerned confusion. "Where are you taking me?"

"We're eventually headed for Wild Space," Lamis took a moment to inform her while he was adjusting their heading. "But it looks like we've attracted some unwanted attention. We'll need to shake them off first."

Looking over his shoulder at the screen, she said, "It's the _Forthright_. You won't lose them."

"At sub-light speeds the _Nadir_ could run circles around a spacecraft that size," he answered with assurance. "But other ships are certain to join the chase if we stay inside the system, so we will have to lose them in hyperspace instead."

"Right," Soma sarcastically snorted. "I'd like to see you do that."

"Then I shall grant your request," Lamis paradoxically replied. And then, turning to the droid, he indicating the star chart on the display and said, "Calculate a hyperspace correction from this course to this course and engage the engine as soon as you're ready."

"Affirmative," the android agreed.

"You can't just change course in the middle of a hyperspace jump," Soma insisted. "Are you trying to make this the shortest kidnapping attempt in history?"

"Do or do not; there is no try," Lamis laughingly replied. "You happen to be onboard the only known spaceship in existence that can implement a hyperspace course correction. I'm afraid the courageous crew of the _Forthright_ is about to confront nothing but parsecs of empty space when their sub-light engines cut back in. We're quite safe from your friends here. You might as well sit back and enjoy the ride. I think this is only the second time in history that anyone has done this."

Only a few moments later, M3 activated the ship's modified hyperdrive and sent the _Nubian Nadir _careening across the cosmos. With a certified fix on the course and speed of the ship they were pursuing, the crew of the _Forthright_ soon followed. But Lamis' implausible prediction came true. Soma watched from the cockpit as the stars, beyond which they were streaking, seemed to turn into streamers. But then, they unbelievably began to bow as the ship corrected its course in mid jump.

Having been raised on Ryloth, the last planetary stop along the Corellian Run, she was well aware of the realm that was collectively referred to as Wild Space. And it wasn't a place she had ever even imagined that she would enter; yet now, she was rushing in this unfamiliar direction at a speed exceeding even that of light. She knew that her romantically inclined captor would soon explain the reasons behind his disturbing behavior. And she was more afraid of his explanations than she was of the situation itself. She was inexplicably attracted to him. If she could not simply renounce his reasons, but found them instead to be incontestably compelling, she ran the risk of losing herself to the Dark Side. She knew that her metal as a Jedi Master was about to be put to the test as it had never been before.

"We're now safely beyond the reach of the Republic," he elatedly announced. "I am going to need to rest for awhile since I was up all night. But before I ask you to allow me to restrict you to the quest quarters, I need to explain to you how I was put in this compromised situation to begin with."

"The pledge we made to each other was primarily based on the fact that you said you came from Tatooine," she reminded him. "Is at least that much of your story true?"

"Yes," he tiredly replied. "I even had a master there. But he was not a Jedi Master. I was his slave. By the time he died he had survived all his family members and therefore arranged for his estate to be divided among his indentured servants, whom he also freed. I inherited a small ship and M3, whom you have now met. I was just about to leave Tatooine and seek my fortune when Luke Skywalker showed up in the _Star Killer_ and told everybody they needed to evacuate. While we were preparing to do that, we learned that he'd destroyed the stars in both the Geonosis and Kamino systems. It was hard for me to understand how exactly a Jedi Master justified the taking of such extreme measures. But this item of information suggested a strategy to me."

"What strategy was that?" Soma anxiously asked.

"Even in the Outer Rim we had heard stories of people getting rich because of the asteroids of Alderaan," he intensely answered. "I knew the solar shockwaves would've exposed resources that might otherwise have never even been discovered, let alone extracted. I saw an opportunity for some prospecting. And since Kamino was destroyed first, I knew its shockwave would be the first to dissipate as well. I set a course to keep us just ahead of its expanding devastation while I scanned for anything of value inside the system. I found a moon that was almost entirely intact."

"It contained the cloning complex to which you previously referred," she insightfully inferred.

"Quiet correct," he grinningly agreed. "But all I knew, at least initially, was that it contained a treasure trove of technology. The shockwave exposed some sort of structure that'd been hidden below the surface. M3 and I entered through a rip in the casing of its uppermost level. We never expected the security system to still be active. I was however hit with multiple laser blasts, which also shorted out the suspensors in my suit. I fell all the rest of the way to the floor. And I was still several stories up. I was mortally wounded. I lost consciousness. I wasn't aware of anything that was happening around me. I didn't even know what M3 had done to save my life until I woke up. I need you to understand that my condition isn't the result of any decision that was made by me. It was an accident."

"What exactly did M3 do?" Soma cautiously asked.

"While interfacing with the central computer of the complex in order to deactivate its security system, my droid identified the function of the facility that we'd found," he answered. "Because it was primarily medical in nature, and I was desperately in need of such assistance, M3 asked it if it was able to offer any such assistance. The system said that it could create a template from my memories and experiences and then transfer them into a clone of myself, which would be grown from an extracted sample. But it also admitted that the transfer wouldn't be one hundred percent successful, since some of its circuitry had been damaged by the shockwave. It was expecting to lose up to ten percent of the template. M3 consequently asked it if there were any enhancement options that might be used to compensate for the anticipated shortcomings. It said some options were available. It then asked M3 about increasing my midi-chlorian count, installing unstipulated survival training, and uploading some common skill sets. It all sounded so innocent."

"I see," Soma consented. "In the process of saving your life, your droid accidentally remade you as a Sith Lord."

"I never aspired to be any such thing, if that's even the proper expression," Lamis insistently said. "But because I came equipped with experiences from a number of other Dark Lords, Darth Sidious in particular, I knew how the Jedi would react if they learned of my existence. You would have deemed me too dangerous to be left alive. It was the excuse Sidious gave Anakin when he ordered him to kill Count Dooku. It was the same excuse Windu gave him when he was about to kill Sidious. I am every bit the equal of the Clone Emperor your Order just essentially succeeded in assassinating, and only through the sacrifice of Luke Skywalker. You'd have never let me live. I had to do what I did."

"Were you responsible for the attack on the Republic outpost?" Soma asked. "Were you the one who hired those insurgents?"

"I could see no other way to infiltrate the Jedi Order," Lamis answered. "It was essential that I managed to understand your agendas. It looked like the only way."

"But you killed the people you hired," she carefully objected.

"They were mercenaries, without respect for life," he shrewdly explained. "They would have killed anyone for the right price."

"And did you also destroy the munitions factory?" she pressed, sounding exasperated.

"I had to cover my tracks," he defensively answered. "I wasn't planning to kill anyone when I went in there. Things just didn't work out the way I wanted. Anyway, those people were all in the business of making bombs."

"I understand that you are very much a victim of circumstance and you've had no training to help you make such desperate decisions," she cautiously summarized. "And I really don't intend for this to sound like an accusation; but there are flaws in your reasoning, and I'm afraid that you have needlessly taken life. You don't know for certain if those mercenaries would have accepted the assignment if you'd been targeting Separatists. They might not have been absolutely without scruples. And if that munitions plant had been exclusively manufacturing anti-personnel devices, they'd have never been allowed to operate on Coruscant. Their products are used for everything from excavation to removing asteroids from shipping lanes. They're used for positive purposes."

"If we're going to debate collateral losses, then I'll have to ask you just how many millions of people you believe Skywalker incinerated in order to force that final confrontation with the Clone Emperor," he heatedly argued. "According to the last estimate of which I'm aware, he obliterated nothing less than billions."

"Since you possess the experiences of Darth Sidious, perhaps I should ask you to compare that number with all those innocents who were needlessly slain by his orchestration of the Clone Wars," she justly rejoined. But seeing how this only escalated the counterproductive tension that was developing between them, she quickly changed tactics. "But as I said, I'm not accusing you. I can't sit here and say with any certainty that you're mistaken about how the Jedi Council would have reacted to learning of your existence. Whether or not there was any misconception on your part is almost immaterial, since I understand that you were just doing what you felt like you were being forced to do. I get that. But what happened after you woke up? This isn't the little ship that your master left to you, is it? How did you come to possess such a one-of-a-kind craft? And how did you create your lightsaber? Mardra and Mox wrote a report about how they found you, which I read. In that account, they described your lightsaber as having an emerald-colored crystal very much like both of theirs. But that's not what I saw on the rooftop of the Temple Ziggurat."

"Darth Sidious used a one-of-a-kind crystal to create the Shroud of the Dark Side," he easily answered, sounding reassuringly disarmed. "I discovered it in a chamber in the very lowest level of the cloning complex. You heard M3's explanation of how it was damaged during the impact of the shockwave. Shards were sheered from around its edges. I used the smallest one to craft the Chameleon's Crystal. We then completed our prospecting, although it took many months. There were deposits of untapped precious metals strewn throughout all that was left of the system. We accumulated quite a treasure trove. I traded in part of that profit, along with my little ship, for this spacecraft. I spent some more of it when I hired those mercenaries. But there's still a substantial amount in an account on Eriadu. The answer to your question is that the Chameleon's Crystal is able to produce both crimson and emerald blades."

"I almost hate to advance this observation," she said, carefully prefacing her statement, "but I don't think we felt any obfuscation in the Force until after you created the Chameleon's Crystal. The crystal in the main chamber was there the entire time. But it was only after you accessed its obfuscating abilities that we started to get the sense of something concealing itself in the Force."

"You think the Jedi might've never even become aware of me if I hadn't made my weapon?" he incredulously asked. But before she could answer, he added, "All I knew was that I had spent my entire life in slavery and would be exposing myself to possible discovery if I ventured beyond the cloning complex. I didn't deserve a life sentence in solitary confinement when I had not even committed a crime. And since I was sure about how the Jedi would react if I was discovered, my only intention was to arm myself appropriately."

"With the Force as your ally and a good blaster at your side, perhaps you could have simply disappeared. With a ship like this and the fortune you've described, you could have gone almost anywhere," she suggested. Seeing the disdain with which he regarded her proposal, she added, "But a young man with such holdings could've also drawn the wrong type of attention. I suppose it is just as possible that you would have eventually found it necessary to reveal your facility with the Force. But be that as it may, the Jedi Order is definitely aware of your existence now. They'll be coming after you."

"So, where exactly does that leave us?" he cautiously inquired, revealing a vulnerability that wrenched her Twi'lek heart. Despite all of his many diabolical deeds, which as she understood it he had mistakenly assumed were done of necessity, she found his openness entirely endearing.

"The Jedi are the defenders of democracy and the protectors of a Republic which would not easily endure their loss," she said, phrasing her response as carefully as she could. "No one but you would be served by their destruction. And I also discern that you are not deserving of death. But for me to answer your question as completely as I would, I must also ask a question of you."

"What question is that?" he intently asked, leaning forward and gazing into her eyes.

"If there was some way to ensure your safety without lives being sacrificed in the exchange, would you be willing to pursue such a path of peace?" she earnestly asked, placing her hands in his.

"Only if it doesn't require me to spend the rest of my life alone," he honestly answered. "You see the means to such an end?"

"The Jedi live for the service of civilization. It's the single most important part of the altruistic oath that we take when we are confirmed into the Order. I can keep my promise most effectively by abandoning the Order. Two of its most indomitable duelists were no match for you. I perceive that if this conflict continues, you might singlehandedly destroy the Jedi. Without the intervention of the Order, the peace of the Republic could itself become compromised. Nor do you deserve a life of solitary confinement, despite what necessity seemingly dictated that you must do. You are worthy of a better answer than that. I will stay with you, Lamis Cormosa. We will know such love as two corporeal creatures can share. Thereby will I provide peace between the warring factions that we represent," she softly said. "We'll disappear together. And the galaxy will be glad for us."

"You are as wise as you are beautiful," he smilingly said as he closed his hand around hers. "I am unspeakably honored by your decision. Perhaps then there's no need for me to lock you in my cabin and sleep in the cockpit. Is it too much to hope that you would be willing to retire to my quarters with me?"

"I'd like nothing better," she shyly said, rising from her seat. "Would I be correct in assuming that it will take some time for us to reach our destination, perhaps enough for us to do more than simply rest?"

"We have all the time in the universe," he appreciatively replied.

When they reached the quarters for the crew, of which the captain's cabin was definitely the largest, Lamis allowed Soma to use the facilities while he readied the bedchamber. But while he was on the other side of the sealed doorway, he used the Chameleon's Crystal to have a covert conversation with M3.

"I want you to time our approach to the cloning complex so that we arrive while the entrance is situated on the far side of the Core," he clandestinely instructed. "I can sense no deception on the part of our guest. But I see no need to allow her an opportunity to triangulate the coordinates of the complex until I am much more certain of her resolve."

"I will adjust our final approach accordingly," the droid obediently answered.

Even though Lamis was an inexperienced lover, he possessed additional resources through which to supplement his understanding of the art. And Soma's presence was pure inspiration. In the silence between the stars, they consummated the promise they had made to each other. But she was unaware, even as they were engaged in intimacy, that he had taken steps to safeguard himself from her. His every action continued to be governed by fear; despite how easily he could have killed her, the compromised position in which she had already been inexorably placed, and all the love for him that she unabashedly demonstrated. He felt great affection for her, but that is not necessarily the equivalent of love. He was too hesitant to trust her. He could only love her to the extent that love is able to exist in the utter absence of trust.

According to his instructions, M3 landed the _Nadir_ next to the entrance to the complex while it was turned toward the alarmingly empty panorama of Wild Space. Only distant galaxies dotted its featureless sky. Perhaps it would have even been possible for them to glimpse the Milky Way from so exposed a spatial position. Slipping into space suits in order to accomplish the crossing, the humanoid occupants headed toward the ray shielded entrance.

As Soma stopped to observe the vacant vista that stretched above them, she asked, "Is this what they mean when they talk about star-crossed lovers? I mean; it sure looks to me like we've crossed beyond all the stars."

Lamis could only chuckle as he answered, "There might be some people who would refer to us that way, but I doubt if it would have anything to do with our location."

"You give new meaning to the idea of a dark side, baby," she said with a sweeping gesture.

"Don't laugh at me," he pouted with pretense in reply. "I can't help how dark it is out here."

"I wasn't laughing at you, sweetheart. I was laughing with you," she teasingly said. "You just forgot to laugh."

He could only wonder if her surprising sense of humor, which he was very quickly coming to appreciate, had been so apparent to the people around her when she was enmeshed in the Jedi Order. It was difficult for him to picture much jocularity transpiring at the Temple Ziggurat. But he was absolutely unfamiliar with the amusing exploits of some of its previous disciples; particularly the brand of banter that commonly occurred between individuals such as Obi-Wan Kenobi and a padawan named Anakin. Being so instructed, M3 reprogrammed the complex to accept Soma.

After descending into the cavernous cloning complex, Lamis showed his guest around while he explained, once again, how he had come to be in his current condition. She listened with rapt attention. She was particularly interested in the part of his story that concerned the crystal. From her perspective, it had already accomplished its purpose. She didn't understand why he seemed so desperate to replace it; but, at least initially, he was far too interested in learning the outcome of the calculations, which had been performed by the complex's computer, to explain to her why it was of such preeminent importance. M3 interpreted the results.

"Because of all the astronomical anomalies that we know to exist there, the crystal probably came from the Unknown Regions," the droid announced. "The system has generated a directory of the most likely locations of its origin. It has also determined that if we can collect several such crystals, we could then use them to construct a matrix that would make it possible to completely cloak a spacecraft. The matrix would be able to mask even the magnetic signature that normally makes it possible for such a concealed craft to be detected."

"The Republic has almost no representation in the Unknown Regions," Soma excitedly said. "We wouldn't even have to hide our abilities there. There's no limit to what we could accomplish. We could bring peace to entire planets whose inhabitants have suffered as slaves. However, I'm still uncertain about why it is so important to replace the crystal. It sounds like you weren't aware that you could use it to completely cloak a spacecraft until just now. What then was your original intention?"

"The system can't accomplish a one hundred percent transfer of personality and experience from the subject to the clone without an intact crystal," Lamis answered. "Emperor Palpatine had a transponder that had been surgically implanted and was relaying signals to this complex. After the signals stopped, due to his death, it brought Darth Chrysalis out of stasis. After replacing the crystal, we will also be able to have transponders implanted; and then, with our clones waiting to awaken if something unforeseen should happen, you and I will be able to live forever."

"What?" Soma shrieked as she asked, unable to hide her horror.

**Chapter Four**

_When two lovers part, the love that's lost must needs equate_

_to the measure of the love they both helped to create_

"I am not saying that we should install the survival training or upload the common skill sets," he diplomatically replied, fully failing to comprehend her objection. "But I think we should at least consider increasing your midi-chlorian count. Your next incarnation could have as much mastery over the Force as I already enjoy."

"You are at least correct in concluding that I won't turn to the Dark Side," she decisively said in response. "But I also won't accept the duplicitous gift of immortality if it ever becomes yours to offer. Mastery isn't necessarily the same as comprehension."

"I don't understand your objection," he honestly admitted.

"It's like the difference between simply using and actually managing resources," she replied.

"I'm still not following you," he confessed, frowning.

"My master told me that Dark Lords are like people who carve complicated sculptures in the tops of icebergs and thereby claim to control them, although they have no true understanding of what's below the surface," she explained. "The ability to manipulate something isn't the same as an actual understanding of that thing, especially when so much of it is beyond our experience."

"What precisely do you think is beyond our experience?" he inquired in agitated uncertainty. But then, before she could respond, he continued, "Although I'm reluctant to let you to take such a tone with me, I think I should perhaps ask you speak to me like a padawan. We are apparently venturing into subjects you have studied as a Jedi but with which I strangely have no knowledge upon which to draw even from my uploaded experiences."

"Energy does not equal mass times the speed of light," she answered, speaking more softly and nodding as she acquiesced. "Energy equals mass times the speed of light squared. Despite the fact that our spaceships are able to exceed the speed of light, which allows us the benefit of experiencing time dilation during our interstellar travels, they can come nowhere near the speed of light squared. In other words; everything in our universe really represents the impingement of aspects that cannot be fully expressed within our constrictive continuum. They proceed from the realm of light-speed squared. They are the manifestation of the Force. It not only transcends our reality; but, in fact, it's actually its source. We only see as much of it as can comfortably fit within our continuum, although there are those who can access some of its more esoteric aspects. But therein lays the danger. The product of this type of access could also be transcendent, incurring consequences that would literally be beyond our imagination. That is why the Jedi Order forbids the testing of the limits of the Force."

"But what does any of that have to do with immortality?" he asked.

"When we sleep, we process a day's worth of experiences," she patiently replied. "But when we transform into the Force, we process the experiences of a lifetime. Please remember that we didn't originate in this realm. Each of us is the impingement of something more. It is essential for us to transform into the Force and return to the realm of our origination. To stay here beyond the lifetime you've been allocated would be an interruption of your development as an individual."

"Do the Jedi then believe that everything comes back as something else?" he inquired.

"Time is not sequential; only our experience of it is, and that is just because we have mass," she cautiously answered. "We therefore don't believe in reincarnation; we believe in incarnation. Everything exists at once somewhere in the Force. Every possibility is actualized. You could call this quantum mechanics if you were so inclined. It's the reason for the apparent imperfections in the system."

"To what imperfections do you refer?" he asked.

"Almost everywhere life is found, the ecosystem is supported by predation," she responded. "Suffering is necessary in such a system, because everything survives by victimizing something else. Primitive races soon realize this, sometimes also leaping to the conclusion that sacrifice is the way to influence the gods. After all, it all looks like the product of someone's merciless mind, sadistic in the extreme. But we're not the products of some pitiless deity. Our plane of existence happens to incorporate these characteristics. And it's possible that we're much more involved in the process than we think, since the system looks like an externalization of the same tendencies we face in ourselves."

"So then, death really just represents some type of transformation?" he asked.

"We are luminous beings. We are currently clothed in skin in order to experience sequential time," she answered. "We believe the Transformed Masters are able to interact with us because of the lives of service which we share. But they interrupt the undefined activities in which they're now engaged in order to do so. But there is one more principle about which we must speak. It is possible that certain laws hold true throughout the whole netherworld of the Force. The concern is that every action could have an equal and opposite reaction even in eternity. If such a precept applies, it would equate to something resembling ultimate accountability. If in our manifestations we make such compensations, maybe it's why bad things seem to happen to good people."

"They might be compensating for the misdeeds they committed in other manifestations?" he incredulously asked.

"Exactly," she sternly said. "This is why your devotion to the Dark Side incorporates such an incalculable risk. We might all be incapable of escaping the consequences of our misdeeds, and your plan could put you in the depressing position of having amassed manifold lifetimes worth of questionable conduct before you could begin to actually compensate. Although I'd agree that it's never too late to do the right thing, which is why Anakin is one of the Transformed Masters, your plan could seriously complicate any possibility of repeating his performance."

"But there are other life forms that live much longer than humans," he avidly argued. "I don't see how it can be so wrong to emulate their example."

"Perhaps you should go and talk to one of them before leaping to such an assumption," she resolutely rejoined. "If our state of affairs was different, I could introduce you to Chewbacca. The Wookiees are long-lived. He has been around since before the Clone Wars. He was fortunate to have formed his friendship with Han Solo. It made his life seem worthwhile once again after he'd witnessed the demise of the Jedi Order and the birth of the Empire. And even though I'm certain he's happy for his friend, Han's marriage probably put some distance between them. While he is still the First Mate onboard the _Millennium Falcon_ and they'll still be doing missions together, the dynamic of their relationship has changed. But imagine what it'll be like for Chewy if he now also outlives Han. The longer you live, the more loved ones you lose; and meanwhile, everything that was previously familiar slowly transforms into something foreign. You find that you languish from the loss of things that once were. And if you live long enough, you'll ultimately find that there's a point beyond which you can no longer change as quickly as the world around you. Life becomes burdensome."

"How could you possibly know such a thing?" he darkly demanded.

"A number of Jedi Masters, even some members of the Jedi Council, have come from those longer-lived races to which you referred," she evenly answered. "Yoda was one of them. There's much you could learn from him if you could just commune with the members of the Transformed Council. But that would require you to adopt a completely different path."

"This complex is permanent and our relationship could last forever," he objected, although it sounded like he was suddenly uncertain of his argument.

"Like the establishment of an empire, immortality is just an attempt to exercise an altogether unnatural amount of control over one's surroundings," she summarized. "When the Force brings itself back into balance, the attempt will fail. Not even the galaxy is permanent. And the Republic could eventually incorporate even the Unknown Regions. If your design to destroy the Jedi does not succeed, which is something I will not help you to accomplish, they'll eventually find you and confront you. On that day, you might be disappointed to discover that their numbers multiplied in the interim. And I won't willingly consent to being cloned. If you force the procedure on me when I am too old and weak to resist, you'll find it necessary to destroy me when I awaken. I will leave you no choice. And if you deliberately use the damaged crystal, trying to rob me of remembering such a betrayal of my trust, you will run the risk of losing instead the part of me that loves you."

"This isn't going to work, is it?" he dejectedly asked.

"I'm willing to vanish into the vastness of the Unknown Regions," she reassuringly said. "We can share a lifetime of love; but just one lifetime, which is as much as anybody could reasonably offer. Despite how strongly I feel about you, I cannot compromise my principles. I cannot be part of any other plan. However, if you won't accept my solution but insist instead on pursing a much more antagonistic strategy, then I'm apprehensive about the trap in which you are quite possibly placing yourself."

"To precisely what trap do you refer?" he asked, sounding increasingly confrontational.

"It might be that existence is not just about our development as individuals," she suggested. "There might be a transcendent aspect even to our plane of existence. If the very universe itself is evolving, the predation that is part of your plan could eventually find itself unsupported."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying," he angrily admitted.

"As I said, the Jedi serve civilization itself," she reluctantly reminded him. "In essence, we're promoting the development of our very plane of existence. This would suggest a feasible reason for our ability to communicate with those who also shared such lives of service. If such evolution is universal, this plane of existence might one day no longer be supported by predation. You are aspiring to trap yourself in a reality where you might ultimately no longer belong. Your increased midi-chlorian count notwithstanding, your facility with the Force could fade. You would then have no defense against those who'd hold you accountable for all the crime that made your campaign possible. And that, I am afraid, would be in addition to the compensation you'd also find yourself forced to make on the other side of the eternal equals sign. Do not be so unwise as to test these limits. I'm begging you. The Dark Side is the suicide of the soul. Don't impose these superfluous lifetimes upon yourself for which you could spend many concurrent manifestations in the making of recompense. The cost could be incalculable. You have already spent far too much of your life as a slave. Demonstrate that you are not deserving of so disparaging a sentence. Please, break the cycle."

M3 had been patiently waiting for any interruption in their conversation. Turning to Lamis as it took advantage of the opportunity, it said, "The system also suggested that your abilities might enable you to use the damaged crystal to detect others nearby, but they would need to be within about a parsec of your position. Since we now know the most likely locations in which to look for them and probably have the capacity to detect them from a distance, the likelihood of recovering other crystals is considerably increased."

"I will need to drop you off somewhere on my way to Eriadu," Lamis finally announced as he turned back to Soma, after subjecting her to several worrisome moments of uncertainty. "Do you have any objections to Utapau?"

"Unless I've missed my guess about the general location of this complex, Utapau isn't really on your way to Eriadu," she cautiously answered. "But despite the trio of stellar catastrophes, all of which were orchestrated by one of my order, the leadership on Utapau remains more amiable toward the Jedi than almost any other in the Outer Rim. If that's the reason you have offered me such a selection, then I thank you."

"Don't mention it," he quietly countered, but without raising his gaze to face her tearful eyes. "As soon as I've loaded the crystal, we'll be ready to go."

No Jedi Knight had ever before beheld the crystal that had served as the sole source for the Shroud of the Dark Side. Soma seriously doubted if she would manage to damage it further with something as innocuous as a concussive wave in the Force. But she could only wonder whether it might prove to be susceptible to an assault with a lightsaber, since hers was yet in the custody of her captor. She tried not to consider just how auspicious an opportunity she was being denied as she watched Lamis levitate his trophy onto the _Nadir_. At the very least, she had succeeded in obtaining critical data about their adversary that the Jedi had been so sorely short of prior to this encounter. And it looked like she was going to escape with her life and thus be able to bring it to them. However, it was difficult for her to muster much optimism in the face of so personal a loss.

She acquiesced to confinement in the captain's roomy quarters after she had been ushered aboard. However, she still possessed the presence of mind to notice that Lamis somehow failed to reprogram the security system and retract the access which he had given her to the complex. She had only the most general idea of its location, which her detention was designed to prevent her from expanding. But if she could somehow manage to find her way back, she would be able to gain uncontested entry. There in the very same room where she had yielded to her desire for the Dark Lord, she began to consider the possible advantages to which the knowledge could be put. Perhaps not surprisingly, they were not incredibly consistent with her training.

From the reaches of Wild Space, they sped past the outskirts of the Quence Sector on their way to Utapau. With her thoughts so fixed upon the future, Soma was never even concerned for her safety. But she had totally miscalculated her captor's reasons for the location of her release.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'll have to drop you off approximately in the middle of nowhere," he said as he unlocked the entrance to his quarters. "But I have to allow myself plenty of time to get out of the system before you can reach the nearest spaceport. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's no problem," she replied as diplomatically as she could. "I understand completely."

"But I'll make sure you have the necessary supplies," he reassuringly said. "I'll also give you back your lightsaber before you leave, just in case you run into any trouble along the way."

"I appreciate that," she said and then pursed her lips in order to help control her composure.

"More so than just a couple of people from different planets, you and I come from altogether different worlds," he consolingly said. "Our paradigms couldn't be any further apart. There is just no way we'd ever be able to work. So, I can only hope that you hold our promise as having been fulfilled."

"What if we ever meet again?" she tentatively asked, steadfastly staring at the deck plates.

"I really don't think that is ever gonna happen," he honestly admitted. "It could take an entire lifetime for me to recover the crystals. But I'll then have lifetimes to spare. You don't. Maybe you will have already transformed into the Force before I am finally ready to eradicate the Jedi. That at least is my hope."

"If you should ever change your mind," she cautiously said, "I'm sure I'll be nowhere near as difficult for you to find as your ridiculous crystals. And if you should decide to end this conflict, I'd even be willing to represent your case to the Jedi Council."

"Wouldn't that be a conflict of interest?" he incisively asked. "You are, after all, a member of that council."

"I will be no less than honest with the other members of my order," she resolutely replied. "It might very well cost me my seat on the Jedi Council. I'll accept it if they decide that my dalliance deserves such a reprimand. Perhaps my padawan will even have to be reassigned. But my offer is valid, nevertheless. I hope you will think about it."

"I'm certain there will be times when I'll be able to think of little else," he candidly confessed.

Lamis then escorted Soma to the cockpit, but there was little conversation between them as the _Nadir_ swept into the Tarabba Sector and approached its objective. After allowing her actions to be so influenced by her emotions, Soma found that she now lacked the necessary self control to stop herself from thinking about the fact that the lightsabers of the Jungle Jedi had come from this place. And this, of course, included those that had been wielded by Mox and Mardra as they died. She grimaced against the bitter taste of the irony.

"When I take off, I will initially head in the direction of Pau City," Lamis informed her. "You're going to have some ground to cover before you reach civilization. But I can at least start you out on the correct course."

She could do no more than nod curtly in acknowledgment, and then they watched in silence as the spaceship slipped between the nine moons that orbited their destination. The envelope of atmosphere was deflected by the descending ship as it accomplished its planetfall and emerged over a pitted landscape. The desolation seemed oddly appropriate to Soma for such a parting of company. Complying with its master's command, M3 landed the _Nubian_ _Nadir_ near the center of an easily accessible mesa. And after activating the controls and extending the gangplank, Lamis somberly escorted Soma to the ship's main exit. The feeling of finality was almost overwhelming as she confronted the conveyance that descended to the surface. And then, with a nod from her abductor, she walked its length alone.

As she finally stepped out onto the arid surface and spun around to face him, she scornfully said, "Take care of yourself. I guess that's what you're best at."

"Good luck," he replied as he tossed her lightsaber to her; but then, he curiously concluded, "You're gonna need it."

After quickly closing the gangplank, Lamis instructed M3 to get the ship back up into the air. As he had promised Soma, he told the droid to set their course towards Pau City. But he did not do this just for the sake of guiding her on her way. He needed to go and arrange her reception.

"Under cover of darkness we'll land above the Civic Level of Pau City," he instructed. "I plan to pay an unexpected visit to Chairman Chelingus. After you drop me off just above the outskirts of the city's sinkhole, you should request clearance to land on any platform under the purview of Port Master Putch. Tell him I will be along shortly, and then wait for me there."

"Understood," the droid instantly agreed.

The wastelands between the sporadic canyons of Utapau weren't very closely monitored. In the twilight of an uncommonly cloudy night, the _Nadir_ accomplished its stealthy approach. Lamis had M3 use the city's wireless network to access information from its tourist center. He was thus able to ascertain the section of the Civic Level in which the Chairman maintained his sumptuous residence.

"This is gonna be easy," he confidently commented as he scrutinized the display. "I'm out of here. Take off and contact traffic control as soon as the gangplank closes. I'll see you and Putch on the platform just before morning."

Making his way to the rear of the ship, he exited the _Nubian Nadir_. He stayed at the edge of the gaping sinkhole, watching intently, until the means of his clandestine conveyance had all but disappeared down the extensive shaft. The Force can empower its disciples with the capacity to perform vertical leaps that would seem to defy gravity. A number of Jedi Masters, such as Mace Windu, have also demonstrated the ability to safely leap from lofty perches. But both these skills attained their ultimate expression in the person of Darth Duress. He could combine them in such a way that his movement most closely simulated flight.

With one hand on the wall of the sinkhole and the other holding the Chameleon's Crystal, to help obscure himself from any observers, he levitated himself down into the expansive aperture, thereby executing a completely controlled descent. As he closed on the Civic Level, he used the Force to interfere with the few security devices that were situated in the area where he would be arriving. He was somewhat surprised by the sparseness of the emplacements; however, Utapau had little need for detectors of this type. It had long been renowned as a peaceful planet; so, the Pau'an people were accustomed to sleeping without interruption. Security was mostly a function of commerce, not of their comparatively tranquil urban existence. Domestic crime was almost an unknown occurrence. Even though their business dealings required caution, their people did not tend to be targeted. This was an exceptional situation.

The Sith Lord had been anticipating patrols and the necessity to overcome and eliminate all possible witnesses. He was almost disappointed at the lack of an opportunity to demonstrate his prowess in this regard. But he was aware that it worked to his advantage to only exterminate the target. He understood that Putch would probably appreciate his economy when it came to killing unnecessarily. In order for the Pau'an and his subversive organization to consider themselves in his debt, he needed to exercise self-control when it came to eradicating their countrymen.

Unlike the port masters, who worked in shifts, the administrators enjoyed all the advantages of keeping a schedule that was consistent with the hours of daylight. Therefore, all of them were asleep in their quarters at this hour. But even though the daytime judicial duties of some of them were carried out only in the presence of members of the law enforcement community, especially when it came to things like court proceedings, it seemed that nobody considered their protection a necessity when they weren't on the clock. Darth Duress had no doubts that his deadly industry would result in the correction of so conspicuous an oversight.

Although everyone kept their quarters secured, the Chameleon's Crystal quickly dismantled the only lock that separated the Sith Lord from his objective. He was inside the residence before anybody was aware of his presence. In fact, his entrance was accomplished so quietly that even the occupants were not awakened by his intrusive activity. Considering his target's social status, the assassin was not surprised to discover that the Chairman was not alone in the bed. He used the Force to choke the female into silence while he slew the official. He didn't want the bodies to be discovered until Soma was in the city. He then killed the Chairman's consort without knowing if they were even espoused. When a search revealed no other residents, he concluded his task.

He draped several stands of Soma's hair, which he had recovered from his quarters aboard the _Nadir_, across the face of the murdered Chairman. He also transferred her fingerprints, which he had recovered from a drinking vessel, onto the inside of the doorjamb directly adjacent to the place where he had used his lightsaber to disable the locking mechanism. And after he'd framed his former girlfriend as completely as he possibly could, he clandestinely exited the crime scene. His foresight told him that all the forensic evidence wouldn't really be enough to convict Soma of the crime. Security cameras at the Jedi Temple had most certainly captured her kidnapping, and Leia would use those recordings to arrange for the release of the incarcerated Twi'lek. However, his intention had nothing at all to do with harming Soma. By the time she was remanded into the custody of the Jedi Council, the damage would've already been done. Putch and his clandestine society would pounce upon the opportunity, leaving them deeply indebted to Darth Duress.

He stealthily worked his way to the landing platform where the _Nadir_ was perched. His droid was waiting there with Putch. The port master ushered him into a shadowy section of the lighted landing bay before engaging him in conversation.

"Your robotic representative made this sound important," he whispered, "Otherwise the Utai would never have summoned me. And please don't get the impression that I'm not happy to see you, but I interrupted my sleep cycle in order to respond. I hope the urgency wasn't overstated."

"I just killed Chairman Chelingus. And I did it with this," the Dark Lord ominously announced as he drew back the folds of his robe just long enough for the port master to get a glimpse of the Chameleon's Crystal. "A Lethan Twi'lek Jedi Master is on her way to this city right now. She'll be here by morning. I planted evidence at the crime scene to implicate her. Wait until she has been seen in the city before you and your colleagues discover the bodies; and then, insist that she be detained by your authorities. She won't resist. She's an ambassador of the Republic. But I must ask when you saw the Chairman the last time."

"Some of us met with him yesterday afternoon," Putch replied. "We saw him socially. He did not want to meet with us in chambers because of our known opposition to his political position. It was his day off. Of course, we were trying to get him to reconsider his proposal to get our planet to join the Republic."

"If you had succeeded, since it was his day off, is there any reason to think that anyone else would have known?" the Sith Lord incisively asked.

Furrows formed across the face of the port master as he considered the question, before he thoughtfully replied, "No. I suppose not."

"You and all the others in your organization need to claim that he did indeed do exactly that, that you were finally successful in convincing him to change his mind," the Sith Lord insisted. "In fact, you should also tell the authorities that you were all under the impression that he was going to contact Grand Master Leia Solo and inform her of his decision. You should introduce the idea that she responded by sending an assassin."

"Your plan is perfect," Putch respectfully answered, bowing low. "We are forever indebted to you."

"The arrest won't actually result in a conviction," Darth Duress replied. "The evidence will be shown to be circumstantial. But considering how the Jedi just failed to protect Coruscant, trust in their order will be completely compromised by this incident. There will be no more talk of Utapau joining the Republic. And fear not, I won't leave you indebted to me that long."

"Is there anything I can do for you in the interim?" the port master politely inquired. "May I at least fuel you spacecraft for free?"

"Yes. Thank you. We are about to embark on a long journey," Darth Duress responded. "M3 will present you with a list of the supplies we'll need, and I'd like for us to be underway again just as quickly as can be arranged. We need to be long gone well before dawn."

Glancing at the display screen, which was presented to him by the droid, Putch announced, "The Utai can have you fueled, resupplied, and underway again within the hour. I wish you good fortune on your journey. Contact me again if you have any further needs. We are your servants."

This was a far different set of circumstances than the one in which the _Nubian Nadir_ had left Utapau after first being bought by young Lamis Cormosa. He had now fully adopted the persona of Darth Duress. And he had struck severe blows both against the Jedi Order and the expansion of the Republic. The Separatists were now his allies, and he had a plan that could ultimately end with the elimination of the Jedi. But he needed to make sure he accounted for every eventuality.

"Set course for Eriadu," he instructed his droid. "I need to close my account there first, since I'm sure Soma will tell Leia about it at her earliest opportunity. She'll tell them about the complex as well, but that works to our advantage. I'm sure she assumes that I just forgot to reprogram its security system and retract her access. She probably also noticed that I only took the crystal but not the midi-chlorians to which I referred when I talked about increasing her count. She will try to find it, and she won't be alone. Other members of her reprehensible order will surely be involved in the effort. As much as I don't want to harm her, I can't just pass up an opportunity to eliminate more Jedi Masters. After Eriadu, we'll return to the complex long enough to extract all of its most critical components. We'll also collect the midi-chlorians; and then, we'll organize a fatal surprise for any uninvited guests."

Their course to Eriadu took them directly through the Sluis Sector. Thus, they passed within about a parsec of Dagobah, where Grand Master Yoda, then living in exile, had completed Luke Skywalker's training as a Jedi Knight. But even the Emperor had never ascertained how the son of Skywalker came to understand the ways of the Force. Yoda's part in that play was completely unknown except to those who continued to interact with him as a Transformed Master.

The Banking Clan facility had a landing platform on top of it that was reserved for prominent customers. The balance in his account was barely adequate to qualify Darth Duress for this kind of exceptional treatment, but the attendant permitted him to park his substantial spaceship in the section that was reserved for such vessels. Taking M3 along, he descended into the structure.

Since his intention was to close his account, he needed to confer with a bank officer. Tellers were not allowed to conduct such commerce. The institution hated losing customers. Therefore, they wanted to make the most of their last chance to discourage the closing of any account. The officer, a human, ushered the young man and his droid into a comfortable cubicle where he then proceeded to access the account information.

"There's a flag on your account," he suddenly announced in concern. "I will need you to wait here while I summon the manager so we can see what this is all about."

Lamis Cormosa did not know that Commissioner Londle Eisley, who was searching through electronic records for any mention of his quarry's name, had discovered the ATM transaction on Coruscant and tracked it to the account on Eriadu. Lamis was moments away from an extremely unwanted confrontation with the authorities that would also preempt the possibility of making his withdrawal. There was only one ploy that he could even attempt.

"The flag has been removed. I guess it must've been a mistake," he said as he nonchalantly waved his hand towards his unsuspecting target. "We can just go ahead and close the account."

"The flag has been removed. I guess it must've been a mistake," the officer echoed, proving himself susceptible to the old Jedi mind trick. "We can just go ahead and close the account."

Since those funds represented all that was left of what had been a significant fortune, Darth Duress decided that he should supplement his holdings. But he couldn't take a chance on trying to make the man hand over money without any appropriate paperwork. He knew that the branch managers kept very close tabs on the business being conducted at each station. He had to offer something in exchange. And as luck would have it, he had considerable collateral parked on the rooftop. In an absolutely legitimate business transaction, he signed all the necessary documents and took out a loan against the _Nadir_. He and M3 then returned to the parking lot on the rooftop.

"Set our course for the Kaminoan moon," he told the droid as they boarded the bank-owned spaceship. However, he knew the fact that the account had been flagged was sure to be caught by the person who logged the loan at the end of the day. The bank officer would almost certainly be fired and the amount of the loan would be written off. They would never even try to collect.

As they passed through the Bajic Sector on their way to the Kaminoan moon, Darth Duress wondered how Soma was coping with her probably incarcerated situation and how many Twi'lek expletives were occurring to her as she considered his conduct. But he knew Leia would rescue her. He also understood however, as the Grand Master would certainly discover, that her rescue could only destabilize circumstances even further. There would be suspicion and mistrust. Such things could only work to his advantage. He had just effectively uploaded the most pernicious of possible programs into the matrix that was the Jedi Council. It would be difficult at best for them to act in concert amidst so much uncertainty. Opinions would become compromised by faltering affiliations. The designs of his adversaries were now fated to fail. It didn't matter that it was done unwittingly. Soma would act as his instrument, creating discord among the other Jedi Masters. It would be like she was a splinter in their collective eye, forcing them to focus their attention in the wrong direction. Those who rejected her suggestions would risk a falling out among friends. And those who followed her would be led to their deaths.

The_ Nadir_ had enough cargo capacity to hold all the most critical components of the cloning equipment. And the isolated midi-chlorians actually occupied only as much space as the system that kept the sample in stasis. In compliance with the commands of its master, M3 bypassed the transponder system and repaired the complex's self-destruct device, connecting it instead to the security system which Darth Duress also reprogrammed. So, if anyone besides the Dark Lord or his droid attempted to enter the stripped-down remains of the cloning complex, the facility would obliterate itself along with all the potential trespassers. And in case the weapon worked, the Sith Lord left nothing behind that he considered indispensable to his plan.

Jedi Master Soma Sarmosini stood panting before the sprawling sinkhole that stretched into the gaping grotto known as Pau City, the capital and major metropolis of Utapau. Because she'd been so desperate to reach civilization and get a communiqué to the Jedi Council on Coruscant, she'd done exactly the kind of thing against which she had counseled Lamis; she had tested the limitations of the Force as it applied to personal propulsion. Consequently, she was dangerously close to exhaustion. But she considered her condition to be of minimal importance as she gazed down upon her deliverance. She was inaccurately expecting to find only friends in the sanctuary city.

Being a Jedi Master, Soma could commune with many kinds of creatures. It was not difficult for her to summon a dactillion dragonmount. She was soon descending to the Civic Level on the back of her exotic conveyance. Being an ambassador of the Republic, it seemed sensible to her to proceed directly to the administrators of Utapau. It was to these dignitaries that she needed to explain her situation, and they were the ones who could most expeditiously grant her request for access to a subspace communicator. She was being both polite and practical. She didn't expect to have her skills as a diplomat immediately put to the test.

Only moments after entering the reception area, she was converged upon by an assortment of very authoritative-looking individuals. She was stunned to recognize that the contingent of the group consisting of law enforcement officers all had their side arms drawn. It took a supreme act of will for her to resist the temptation to deploy her own weapon in response, but they apparently were unwilling to trust their lives to her restraint. She was instructed to surrender her lightsaber.

"We're charging you with the murder of Chairman Chelingus," said the officer who accepted her weapon. "He was killed with a lightsaber. You'll need to come with us."

"I understand," she somehow said, although devastated, and presented her empty hands to the arresting officer. "And I won't resist. But I need to tell you that I've only just escaped from the clutches of a kidnapper. I ran all night to reach this city and have only just arrived. Please let me contact the Jedi Council on Coruscant and convey to them my condition."

"Your request is consistent with our regulations," the officer responded. "But we need you to understand that you are subject to our laws, not those of the Republic. The crime occurred here. If you are found guilty of its commission, you will not be subject to extradition. And assassination entails only one possible sentence."

Incarcerations were not actually carried out in the sinkholes where civilization was centered, but there were a few places for the processing of suspected perpetrators. She was escorted to a holding area in one such facility. And after she'd been officially received, she was finally allowed to contact the Jedi Council. Although Leia was relieved to discover that Soma had survived after being abducted, she was alarmed to learn that Chairman Chelingus had been assassinated and that the evidence seemed designed to implicate the kidnapped Jedi Master. She assured Soma that she would come to Utapau just as quickly as she could, indicating that she would also bring a copy of the security recording of the kidnapping. The Pau'an police agreed to let Soma stay in the processing center until she had received legal counsel. This would give Leia enough time to complete the required trip.

It seemed to Soma as if she had only exchanged one kind of incarceration for another. And her current conditions could hardly be compared to the opulent captain's quarters in which she'd accomplished most of her passage to Utapau. She had a distinct impression that she was being imprisoned by people who were not particularly convinced of her culpability. While the evidence seemed damning, it was also true that the history of the Jedi Order was demonstrably devoid of any incidents that involved assassination. It was clear to her that somebody was moving behind the scenes. Lamis couldn't have orchestrated this all on his own, especially at such short notice.

Grand Master Leia Solo created a disturbance in the Force that was entirely unlike anything Soma had ever sensed before. She therefore knew it the moment Leia landed. But it seemed to take an extremely long time for the leader of the Jedi Council to make it to the holding area, and she was not alone. The Chief Magistrate was with her. They represented the two most important people when it came to deciding Soma's future, and they were both wearing disturbingly somber expressions. Without the traditional introduction, the Magistrate spoke first.

"Some of the most affluent and influential members of our community have just testified that they met with Chairman Chelingus yesterday and that they finally managed to get him to change his mind about wanting our world to become part of the Republic," the official ominously intoned. "They claim that the Chairman told them he would contact Grand Master Solo and tell her about his change of heart. They've suggested that she responded by sending you to assassinate him."

"I presented the security recording of your abduction as evidence to the contrary," Leia took the opportunity to interject. But she didn't mention having turned off the playback just before the victim turned and willingly walked up the gangplank. "Their objection was no surprise."

At a questioning glance from Soma, the Magistrate explained, "We were all assured that the Sith had been destroyed. As a consequence, it seemed incredibly coincidental to my colleagues that one suddenly showed up just in time to provide you with a convenient alibi. If not for certain discrepancies in the evidence, I would be holding you for trial anyway. But our forensic sciences are not backward just because we're in the Outer Rim. It's very difficult to explain how your hairs ended up nowhere except on the face of the Chairman. You'd have hardly needed to stand over him while slaying him with a lightsaber. He was lying in bed. And the position of your fingerprints on the doorjamb would've been impossible unless you'd been standing on the ceiling. My career will probably be ended by this investigation, but it will be conducted without your assistance. I've decided to dismiss the charges against you. I will not incur the wrath of the Jedi Order over such circumstantial evidence. But you'd better leave before the Separatists have me replaced as well. I am sorry to say it, but you are no longer welcome here. Get to your ship as quickly as you can, and don't stop until you're out of this sector."

The Chief Magistrate handed Soma's lightsaber to her, which produced looks of uncertainty on the faces of the nearby guards. But the two Jedi Masters only bowed in response. They then turned and quietly made their way out of the holding area. No one challenged their departure.

Leia seemed almost motherly as she helped Soma strap herself in once they were onboard the _Falcon_. But the Grand Master then went forward and didn't come back from the cockpit until after the vessel had cleared the atmosphere of Utapau and made its jump into hyperspace. She was accompanied by Han and Chewy. Soma correctly ascertained that C-3PO had remained at the Jedi Temple. The trio slipped into seats adjacent to hers. But their expressions showed only concern. They didn't have the aspect of people who were preparing accusations, and Leia even allowed her the dignity of beginning her account without asking any uncomfortable questions.

"Lamis Cormosa really is from Tatooine," she said as conversationally as she could. "But he was a slave. His master was actually his owner, not a member of the Jedi Order. When the man died, he wasn't survived by any of his relatives. He left all his possessions to his servants whom he also freed. Lamis inherited a small ship and a droid. He was about to head offworld and seek his fortune when Jedi Master Luke Skywalker entered orbit and advised everybody to evacuate. Since he was already at the spaceport, Lamis quickly learned what their subspace sensors were showing; Luke had destroyed the star systems of both Geonosis and Kamino. An idea started to take shape in the young man's mind, and he set his course for Kamino."

"Why would he head directly into danger?" Han demanded.

"He skirted the shockwave that was spreading out from the center of the Geonosis system," she explained, "and plotted a tangential course that would keep him just ahead of the Kaminoan shockwave. His plan was to scan the insides of the decimated system for anything that might be of value and then wait until the shockwave dissipated enough for him to enter and retrieve it. He was prospecting."

"How did he come up with such a risky scheme?" Han asked. But then he changed his mind and asked, "Why did he expect to find anything of value in such a situation."

"Even in the Outer Rim," she replied, "people have heard the tales about the treasure troves that were discovered inside some of the asteroids of Alderaan. He believed that the shockwaves would expose resources the existence of which had never even previously been suspected. And he finally did make such discoveries after the accident that turned him into a Sith Lord."

"After all these years," Leia unexpectedly interjected, sounding abnormally melancholy, "the asteroids of Alderaan are now laying waste to lives on worlds they never even touched. The first Death Star was used only once, and yet people are still dying as a result. Is this to be the legacy of my adoptive homeworld?"

Understanding the wisdom of steering the course of the conversation back toward her story, Soma continued, "His scans revealed the remains of a moon that was still almost entirely intact."

"The Emperor's personal cloning complex," Leia correctly concluded, although the trembling tone of her voice sounded anything except certain.

"Lamis had no concept of what he'd discovered," Soma carefully continued. "The roof of the complex had been ripped open by the impact of the shockwave and its upper level was exposed to space. It looked to Lamis like a lot of technology that would be perfect for appropriating, so he and his droid went inside. But part of the security system was still operational. He was struck by multiple laser blasts and lethally wounded. While it was interfacing with the complex's computer, in order to disable the security system, his droid identified the type of technology which they had discovered. Since it was medical in nature and Lamis was dying, the droid asked the system if it could be of any assistance."

"I don't like where this is going," Han couldn't help but interrupt.

"Lamis is a victim of the Emperor's blind ambition and his droid's innocent desire to save its master's life by any means available," Soma defensively stated. "He never harbored any desires to be a Sith Lord. He literally woke up that way. His midi-chlorian count was increased, probably exponentially. And certain templates were apparently implanted. They seem to relate to survival training and common skill sets, probably skill sets that were common only to other Dark Lords of recent history."

"But why did he attack the Temple?" Leia asked.

"He concluded, and perhaps not inaccurately, that we would consider him too dangerous to be left alive," she resolutely replied. "It was precisely the excuse Palpatine gave Anakin when he ordered him to kill Count Dooku. And it was the same justification Master Mace Windu also used later when he was about to slay Sidious. After living in slavery for the first two dozen years of his life, he believed he either had to accept a life sentence in solitary confinement, inside that moon, or go on the offensive. Perhaps not unexpectedly, he chose the latter."

"Those insurgents on Sullust were working for him and he murdered them," Han interjected, coming to the correct conclusion as Chewy growled in agreement. "You can add that to the tally of the people he killed on Coruscant."

"There've been major problems with his methodology. They've resulted in collateral losses," she readily agreed. "But his impetus isn't the establishment of an empire. He is only acting like a caged animal, which is strangely consistent with his situation."

"Do you know where he is now and," Leia dramatically paused here as she worked her way to the long anticipated question, "why he let you live?"

"When I first met him on Coruscant, before I had any idea what he was, we made a promise to each other," she softly confessed. "We were both from planets that had been devastated by a stellar catastrophe. It seemed appropriate at the time. But it is the reason he didn't kill me on the rooftop, and it is also why he eventually elected to let me go. But before I answer the last part of your question, there's something I need to admit to you."

"What's that?" Leia asked as if she already anticipated what Soma was about to say.

"I offered to remain with him," she said in shame. "It seemed to me that the best way for me to serve the Jedi Order was to abandon it, thereby presenting him with a much more acceptable solution to his dilemma. Consider how much sacrifice was required to finally kill Darth Chrysalis. I knew how easily he'd murdered Mox and Mardra, despite their skill with Form Seven. I saw my abdication as the only possible way for me to preserve the peace and convince him to curtail his campaign."

"Why didn't he accept your offer?" Leia pressed.

"Darth Sidious used a unique crystal to create the Shroud of the Dark Side," she answered. "It also made possible the transfer of memory and personality from the subject to the clone. The crystal was damaged when the shockwave struck the complex, reducing the transfer to no more than ninety percent. This is why his droid originally included the enhancement options. He plans to replace the crystal and use the replacement to achieve immortality. I explained to him why he should pursue another path and why I couldn't accept such a duplicitous process. That's why he turned me loose, although he used even that to his advantage. And I am sorry to say that I don't know the names of his accomplices on Utapau. He never even so much as mentioned the place until he suggested releasing me there. But I can tell you that he is now headed for the Unknown Regions. He used the computer at the complex to calculate all the most likely locations in which the crystal might have been created. According to those calculations, the crystal was just one of a complete matrix. And if he can recover enough of them, he can use them to cloak a spaceship so completely that even its magnetic signature can't be detected. He would be able to launch an invisible assault against any target he cares to select."

"Yeah, Londle is just gonna love this," Han acerbically observed. "The citizens of Coruscant are already clamoring for him to increase the power to the planetary shields after the little fiasco we just survived. I can hardly wait to fly through those storms."

Ignoring her husband's huffiness, Leia said, "I'm glad you mentioned invisibility. I am hoping you can explain how Lamis escaped from the _Forthright_."

"His spaceship is called the _Nubian Nadir_," Soma despondently replied, seeming now much more pensive after the captain's eruption. "I don't know where he got it, but I know it can change course in hyperspace."

From the way Chewy growled in such obvious outrage at her announcement, no translation was necessary. But the captain waited for his friend's fury to subside before offering his opinion.

"I knew it was hypothetically possible," Han said, raising his palms as he shrugged, "but I've never so much as heard of a ship that could do it. However, if it really has that capacity, then it's uniquely qualified to navigate the nuances of the Unknown Regions. There would be no point in trying to send a ship after him."

"Can you explain how he deceived us into believing that he was a Jedi Knight?" Leia asked. "Did it involve this crystal of which you spoke?"

"Yes," Soma answered, obviously relieved by being presented with the kind of question she could easily address. "He used a shard from the shattered crystal to create a lightsaber that can produce two types of emanations. One is the green that was seen on Sullust. The other is blood red. The shard in the lightsaber's hilt helps him disguise his true nature. He calls his weapon the Chameleon's Crystal. He has also taken the Sith Lord designation of Darth Duress."

"I can see that you are extremely exhausted from your ordeal," Leia empathically observed. "Unless there's anything you think I need to know right now, the rest of your report can wait until we meet with the Jedi Council. You can use the remainder of this trip as a sleep cycle."

"I need to confess that my celibacy was compromised, and not by force," Soma said almost inaudibly. "But if you'll accept my recommendations nevertheless, I have suggestions about how we should proceed. I've been to the Kaminoan moon. I might even be able to find it again. I was watching Lamis closely when we left. I know he neglected to retract the access he'd given me."

"I'll gladly accept your proposals," Leia reassuringly said. "But you'll need to present them to the Jedi Council. Others may also have suggestions that we'll need to consider. You should rest now. There will be important decisions for us to make upon our return. And I need you to be fully focused."

Soma slept the entire rest of the voyage and didn't awaken until the _Millennium Falcon_ was about to enter the atmosphere of Coruscant. In fact, the Grand Master actually awakened her in order to prepare her for what she was about to see. The damage to the Temple, and the attrition that resulted, had not yet been included in their conversation.

"The destruction of the explosives plant, which we were investigating when you were taken, was done to conceal an act of theft," Leia explained. "Lamis planted the stolen explosives in the supports below the five spires and near the dormitory. R9-Z5 managed to disable four of the six before they went off, but two of the towers were destroyed; namely, the High Council Tower and the Tower of Reconciliation. Para Cleet and his padawan were inside the last of these and were killed when the tower collapsed. As a consequence, the configuration of the Temple has altered. And I wanted to warn you before you saw it for yourself. I believe he really wanted the towers to fall towards the center of the structure and maximize the damage. He did not achieve that result, probably because of not being a structural engineer, but the people who lived in the surrounding district paid the price. And our credibility among this planet's inhabitants might've suffered more than even the shrine in which we all reside. The capital of the Republic was effectively attacked. We neither predicted the peril nor managed to save any of its endangered citizens, save the few students who would have died in the dorm. In addition to losing fully a quarter of the Council, we have also lost face before those whom we swore to safeguard. Our reputation in is ruins. It's just as well that there seems no point in pursuing Lamis. It's going to take every remaining one of us just to reestablish our standing as the defenders of democracy. It now seems quite clear that we also won't be appending Utapau to the Republic as we'd expected, which doesn't exactly help to improve our situation. In order to save time, I'll explain what happened to you to the Council. We have many things to decide, and I'd just as soon not dwell overmuch on our absent enemy."

"Thank you," she appreciatively replied, but hoping the importance would not be minimized.

Considering that it only amounted to a third of the harm that had actually been intended, the damage to the Jedi Temple was nothing short of staggering. Soma had to fight very hard to hide her horror as she saw the devastation that stretched from the sheared off southern side and into the surrounding city, where the two towers had catastrophically fallen. Much of the wall between them was gone as well. It was difficult for her to fathom how one man had caused so much ruin.

The Jedi Council had resorted to the Chamber of Conclave, located beneath the Tranquility Spire, in order to hold its sessions. Since this expansive assembly room had once been used to receive annual reports regarding the activities of Jedi in outlying systems, it seemed to Soma to be unusually appropriate for the occasion. Food was not normally permitted in chambers during assembly. But Soma was in serious need of nourishment, and Leia didn't want to unnecessarily delay the discussion. An exception was made for the circumstance. Soma wondered if they had now been reduced to making up the rules as they went along.

Julither was very thankful to find her friend in one piece and sat beside Soma has they took their places. Because of the discovery of a surviving Sith Lord and his attack against the Temple Ziggurat, Leia had recalled all the Council. There were now no more Jedi Masters assisting with the relocation of the peoples who had been displaced by the destructive industry of Master Luke Skywalker. While Soma understood the necessity of trying to save face before the inhabitants of the Republic's capital; she also thought it far more important for the Jedi to actually be making a difference, rather than simply trying to preserve the appearance of doing so. Since the source of the disruption in the Force had now been discerned, she thought they could have resorted to the longstanding procedure of using a holo-conference to achieve their assembly.

As succinctly as she could, though at times sounding almost terse, Leia explained what had happened to Jedi Master Soma Sarmosini. The Council sat respectfully in silence and absorbed the secondhand account, but Soma could sense their discomfort as they slowly understood how their new enemy had inadvertently been brought into being. Their resolve seemed to waver right before her eyes. Leia was careful to include some details she had clarified with Soma while they were still on their way to the Conclave. She then opened the floor for discussion. Seratu was the first to ask a question of the recently rescued Jedi Master.

"Did I understand correctly that the computer at the cloning complex could not calculate the age of the crystal?" she carefully inquired.

"I heard his droid give him the report," Soma replied.

"So this crystal matrix, of which his was once a part, could have formed as much as millions or even billions of years ago?" Seratu insistently asked.

"I suppose," Soma uncharacteristically stammered, uncertain of just where the Togruta Jedi Master was going with her questions.

"So they might very well have passed beyond the edge of our galaxy, perhaps even into the space above or below its plane?" Seratu continued to conjecture. "Or if they were not swallowed by the same black hole that helped bring them into being in the first place, their exploding parent could perhaps have hurled them toward the Core, where they might have easily been swallowed by another black hole long ago?"

"These are all possibilities," Soma hesitantly conceded.

"Would you agree that the crystal could have even come from another galaxy and been the only fragment from its disseminating matrix that did so?" Seratu finally asked.

"I can't discount the possibility," Soma admitted.

"So despite the optimism that was necessary for his scheme, it's entirely possible that Darth Duress is in fact on an utterly futile quest that will ultimately consume all the rest of his unnatural life?" Seratu questioningly concluded.

Silenced by the overpowering epiphany with which she was suddenly assailed, Soma could only mutely nod. She had subscribed to that contrived optimism. She had taken exception to the Sith Lord's plan without even considering its implausibility. The possibility existed that she could instead have shared the lifetime of love with him that she had offered. He might never be able to find another crystal. And even if he did, if she had stayed with him in the interim, his attachment to her might have grown to the point where he would've been more willing to abandon his quest for immortality than to send her away as he had. She'd needlessly drawn a line in the wasteland sands of Utapau. It was like she had ripped the lifeline right out of his hands. There was now no choice but to treat him like the enemy into which she had unintentionally finished forging him.

"So his blind ambition might keep him from ever becoming a threat to us again?" Xan asked as he turned to Seratu. "We might really need to do nothing?"

"But what if, instead, he finds what he's looking for in short order?" Soma interrupted Seratu by inquiring. "What if he can quickly recover enough crystals to actually construct the completely cloaked spacecraft that the complex's central computer suggested? Our presence on this planet is the only reason the capital of the Republic is in danger. Don't we have an obligation to protect its people? I think we should establish a new Temple in another location. We should raze what's left of this one to the ground, except for the irreplaceable resource of the Archives. And it should be obvious even from orbit that it's been abandoned. Rather than simply discount the possibility, which could be disastrous in the extreme, the opportunity here is for us to conscientiously select the battlefield of any future confrontation. Let us honor our oath. Let's eliminate the possibility of any further collateral losses."

"Are you actually suggesting that we should retreat?" Awswi asked, sounding demonstrably dumbfounded. "Don't you think the citizens of Coruscant would see it as desertion?"

"Selecting the theater of any future engagement is not the same as retreating. It is a military tactic!" she heatedly clarified. "It makes little difference what the citizens of Coruscant think if our action saves their lives!"

"Shield storms are damn near as dangerous as an attack from space!" Priella expostulated, displayed an unusual amount of emotion, "which is why Commission Eisley is trying to resist the pressure to increase their power levels. If the inhabitants of Coruscant believe we've abandoned them, he'll have absolutely no choice but to yield to popular opinion. And you can be certain that those storms will result in mortalities!"

"The only alternative is for us to go on the offensive," Soma steadfastly answered.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Leia quietly inquired, raising a hand to restore order. "He has disappeared into the Unknown Regions in a ship that can change course in hyperspace."

The Grand Master was beginning to regret not having taken the time to hear any of Soma's suggestions before they were unleashed upon the Council. While there was a certain amount of wisdom to her words, the Twi'lek's presentation was itself becoming counterproductive. She had just been through a harrowing experience. And there had been no time for her to recover before finding herself forced to defend her extreme conclusions about how to resolve their situation.

"He has cloning equipment with him. And he doesn't need the midi-chlorians since his clone will have the same count he does," Soma patiently replied, reeling in her wrath. "But he does not yet have an implanted transponder. Even if he already has the device, I don't think anybody else could possibly be qualified to perform the surgical procedure. He'll have to return to the complex in order to have it implanted. And I think there's a very good chance that I could find it again."

"So you think we should locate and destroy the complex?" Julither conversationally inquired as she desperately strove to find some way to come to her friend's defense.

"We need to find it first," Soma evasively answered as she tried to work her way to the more complete disclosure of her scheme. "But since we're dealing with so many unknowns, what I am actually suggesting is not as simple as destruction. In case I am wrong about the impossibility of having the transponder implanted by some other means, there's something else I think we really should do first. After that, we can arrange for the complex to destroy itself, with him inside of it, if he should ever return."

"You mean we should booby-trap it like he did to the Temple?" Seratu asked in an accusing tone. "Haven't you considered just how cowardly such a response actually sounds? I will accept the judgment of Jedi Council with regards to this suggestion. But to me it reeks of revenge. I see the possibility of killing some innocent explorer instead, as innocent in fact as Lamis was himself before he stepped into someone else's trap."

It wasn't difficult for Leia to see how incensed Soma was by this response. She has to raise her hand to restore order again before asking, "You referred to something we should do first?"

"The midi-chlorian sample is still there," Soma evenly answered, but her openly angry gaze remained steadfastly fixed on Seratu. "Apparently the midi-chlorian count of a human cannot be increased through a transfusion; otherwise, Sidious would've had this done to himself. I guess it can only be done by cloning, as with Darth Chrysalis, or by transformation into a cyborg, as with General Grievous. But there remains now only one human on the Jedi Council. Perhaps another of the species represented here would be able to have their midi-chlorian count increased in this manner. My hope is that Xan and Priella would prove to have such physiologies."

"Why would you want it to be us?" Xan asked in consternation.

"You're both skilled in Form Seven," Soma instantly answered. "And there are two of you. If Darth Duress does not return by way of the cloning complex, he would find himself confronting a pair of indomitable duelists."

"We were closer to Mox and Mardra than anyone else here," Priella replied. "The temptation to give into vengeance would be strongest for us. Therefore, I'm not particularly pleased with the idea of putting us between this accidental Sith Lord and the entire rest of the Council. Could you please nominate someone else?"

Soma appreciated how Priella had seized the opportunity to insert a pleasant response into their previously stressful discussion; and so, she reciprocated by suggesting, "My second choice would be Gwonameeth."

"Why?" Leia involuntarily asked. She was distracted by her struggle to hide her horror at the unexpected turn in the conversation. She knew what Obi-Wan would have said about the kind of suggestions Soma was making.

"If an increase in midi-chlorian count also causes an augmentation of telepathic ability," she replied, looking at Gwonameeth, "you might be able to determine where the enemy is, what he's doing, and whether he has succeeded in his search. At the very least, you'd hopefully be able to forewarn us of his return and identify his target."

"Although philosophers have argued for eons about when consciousness actually occurs for the unborn," Leia carefully countered; "it's long been known that the people of Gwonameeth can detect the development of sentient life forms almost at the moment of conception. Therefore, I'm not at all sure that any increase in their telepathic aptitude could be achieved in such a manner."

"I still feel it would be wise for the Jedi Council to consider my suggestions," Soma sounded distinctly respectful as she replied.

"I agree," Leia quietly concluded. "And I think we should adjourn for now and meditate upon all that has been said here."

Julither stuck close to Soma as they exited the Conclave, but she waited until they were out of earshot from almost everyone before she finally started to speak. From her friend's distraught expression, Soma could not tell if she had been waiting to establish seclusion or because it took her that long to master her emotions.

"Ever since he took you, I've wondered whether I made a mistake when I left you alone with him on the rooftop," she softly confessed. "I know you are a Jedi Master and completely capable of platonically interacting with the opposite sex; however, I saw the attraction between the two of you. I can't stop thinking that I should've stayed. We're supposed to be protecting each other."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Soma assured her. "In fact, if it hadn't been for that meeting on his first night, during which an oath was exchanged, he would almost certainly have killed me just before escaping in the _Nadir_. The Council would be without all the information that I've been able to supply, whether they accept my suggestions or not."

"I understand why you recommended moving the Temple," Julither replied. "But I'm not sure we have the numbers to accomplish such a prodigious undertaking. Nevertheless, I will certainly support at least that part of your proposal. But I'll be surprised if it carries through the Council."

"Jewels," Soma said, using the term of endearment as she reached around and half hugged her friend in midstride. "It is enough that I can rely on your personal support. I expect you to vote only according to your conscience when we're in session. You worry too much. Trust the Force."

"Didn't I say that to you the last time we talked?" Julither playfully asked in reply.

They laughed for a few moments, and then Julither said that she needed to go check on her padawan. Soma realized that she also had yet to interact with her apprentice since returning. As she was turning to head down the hallway in the other direction, she found Gwonameeth waiting for her. She thought at first that the telepath simply wanted to commune with her concerning her increased midi-chlorian count suggestion. But then it occurred to her that Gwonameeth was one of the few who had staunchly supported Lamis when others sometimes seemed uncertain of the young man. She knew how Darth Duress had deceived the telepath. And she wanted to be sure to resolve any lingering self doubts by offering the explanation.

"Most of what Lamis told you was true," she said as she looked up at the multifaceted eyes. "His lightsaber contained a shard from the very same crystal that Darth Sidious used to produce the Shroud of the Dark Side. Lamis used it whenever he was not telling the truth. It was not your fault that you couldn't see through his disguise. No one could have."

She experienced a sensation that she knew, from her previous encounters, was a precursor to telepathic contact; and it was done simply for the sake of courtesy. Gwonameeth did not need to make any such announcement. It was in fact impossible to tell if the purple-furred Jedi Master was reading someone's mind. But this polite introduction was usually used before an image was implanted in the mind of the recipient. However, it wasn't any of the images that Soma had been expecting to receive. She had not yet discovered nor even come to suspect her condition. It was the image of her holding her unborn child.

Soma had considered the use of contraceptives unnecessary; relying on the fact that, in the absence of medical manipulation, humans and Twi'leks couldn't produce offspring together. But she had not taken the increased midi-chlorians of Lamis into account. He had exercised abilities that even he did not know he possessed. In a strange kind of way he had inadvertently achieved the aspiration of one Anakin Skywalker, who had been led down the Dark Path by his misplaced desire to imitate another Dark Lord of the Sith. Even though the uploaded experiences that were part of Darth Duress contained no reference to this ancestor, Darth Plagueis the Wise had been so powerful that he could actually influence the midi-chlorians to create life.


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

**Chapter Five**

_The best of plans go oft' astray _

_We're ruled by that which comes our way_

_And though we steer away from strife,_

_nothing flies faster than the speed of life_

Despite his seemingly self-assured audacity, Darth Duress was now heading into an area of space about which almost nothing was known. The navigational computer contained only scanty coordinates for the setting of a course. But since the vastly unexplored expanse was situated on approximately the other side of the Core, it could only be reached by means of a circuitous route anyway. Mention had been made of Endor's proximity to the Unknown Regions, and he was just nostalgic enough to want to visit the section of space where Darth Sidious had been betrayed to his death by another former slave boy from Tatooine. He ultimately had M3 lay in a heading that would first take them past the outskirts of the devastated Arkanis Sector and then close to Zolan as they split the distance between the Doldur and Chommel Sectors. He doubted if it would look anything like its namesake while they were flying by it in hyperspace, but they would pass by the Dragonflower Nebula on their starboard side; and far to port, they would also slip around Naboo, where Luke and Leia Skywalker's mother had been born.

They would cross the Rimma Trade Route not far from Vandelhelm before their course took them within a parsec of Nkllon. They would not pass close to any of the other major ports of call, except Cerea, until they reached the Spar Sector. He didn't intend to actually go to Endor.

It would take a series of hyperspace jumps for him to finally reach Zaadja, an icy planet that had been the setting of a major battle during the Clone Wars. Its situation in space put it close to the edge of the galaxy next to the Unknown Regions, a perfect place from which to plot a course into that mysterious matrix. Although the experiences of Darth Chrysalis had been obliterated by the shockwave and not incorporated with his skill set cocktail, he knew from other accounts how the Clone Emperor had finally met his fate in the Hoth system. It seemed exceedingly strange to him that he would pass within parsecs of the place where Sidious had been assassinated before arriving in a system with worlds very much like the one where Chrysalis had been killed. He was not aware, however, that the Rebel Alliance had once been entrenched on the primary planet of the Hoth system; despite the fact that Darth Vader ferreted them out. The uploaded experiences were not all-inclusive. They related more to abilities than to readily accessible recollections.

The _Nadir_ slipped essentially unseen by all the backwater worlds that bordered its extended trek until it was finally on the far side of Rattatak. And now that they were on their final approach to Zaadja, the Sith Lord turned to his droid.

"As I understand it," he carefully queried, "we're looking for a nebula with a deformation that would indicate the presence of a dark companion at the time it exploded?"

"That is correct," M3 intoned.

"And since the navigational computer has no listing for such a formation in explored space," he continued, "then, purely by the process of elimination, we are now operating according to the conclusion that it must therefore be in the Unknown Regions?"

"That is the logical deduction," the droid agreed.

"But aren't we assuming that the crystal wasn't created so long ago that the nebula might've simply dissipated by now?" the Dark Lord pressed.

"Supernova remnants can last for many millions of years," M3 robotically responded. "And it is possible that a secondary halo also formed around the dark companion, caused by the matter it captured. If much angular momentum is involved in the orbits of the particles forming the shell, it could take a very long time to collapse. This course of investigation is therefore reasonable."

"If you say so," the Sith Lord despondently conceded.

"I do," the droid unnecessarily stated.

At times like these Darth Duress had to remind himself that M3 wasn't a protocol droid. And he had to resist the temptation to reward the android's redundant declaration with a modicum of disciplinary damage. He missed Soma's company very much. And he was finding it increasingly difficult to maintain his optimism where it concerned the possibility of any successful outcome to this part of his plan. It was critical that he find at least another crystal. But even if the matrix had indeed formed in the Unknown Regions, the other crystals could've long since been scattered to the most distant quadrants of the galaxy.

"So you still recommend that we set a parabolic course around the Unknown Regions in the direction of the Tingel Arm?" he cynically asked.

"Such a course would offer us the most unobstructed scan," the robot replied. "An approach to a suspected target might also be less problematic if affected from beyond the boundary of the galaxy. We could essentially circumvent all the difficulties experienced by explorers coming from the direction of the Core. It might also minimize contact with any hostile inhabitants."

"I know you're only trying to diminish any possible complications," he derisively replied. "But I think I might feel a lot more like I was getting something accomplished if I had to kick some ass in the process."

"With you as its pilot, the _Nadir_ is certain to emerge victorious from any altercation involving a single ship," M3 stated matter-of-factly. "But the outcome becomes much more questionable if we find ourselves facing an alien armada, especially if it is equipped with some unknown type of technology."

"I appreciate your prudence," he huffed in reply, exhaling sharply. "Although I'm itching for a fight, it doesn't mean I shouldn't be careful in picking one. We'll proceed with your plan."

"Understood," the droid acknowledged.

As he considered their projected course, it occurred to Darth Duress to wonder if the orbit of the Kaminoan moon might one day include some of the very same coordinates that their intrepid expedition was about to encompass. But he was beginning to believe that he and his droid were about as likely to discover any additional crystals as anybody else was to accidentally encounter the meandering moon. Although the android's approach to their problem made a certain amount of sense, it automatically entailed distancing themselves from their galaxy to such an extent that the remote perspective could itself become counterproductive. There was a substantial sector of space where the Unknown Regions actually extended all the way through the Expansion Region and Inner Rim and right into the Colonies. If the supernova remnant for which they were seeking was located anywhere in that area, it might not be visible from so far removed a vantage point. If the suggested circumnavigation didn't produce the desired results, there would be no choice but to undertake an incursion. At least they'd have the additional images to help them determine the areas that required direct observation, but the promise of that kind of compensation for the effort was not enough to mollify his malaise.

"Why does it seem like I am constantly consigned to the outskirts of the galaxy?" he irritably asked. "All my life I was forced to live in the fringes of someone else's estate. And now that I am finally free, it's as if the very universe is trying to evict me. Immortality won't matter if reality itself won't make room for me. But there has never been a Sith Lord with a higher midi-chlorian count. And I refuse to live like a fugitive; so, go ahead and set your course for the edge of inter-galactic space. But know that this is the very last time I will tolerate being sent into exile. Upon my return I will make this constrictive universe accept me, even if I have to subjugate all of civilization itself in order to bring it about!"

"Darth Sidious almost accomplished just that," his robot absently observed, "and he was not nearly as powerful as you. The extent of your actual capacities could conceivably surpass all the ones that were referenced during the upload of your skill sets. I was listening quite closely to the conversation you had with Soma. You should have an army of advisors at your disposal instead, but I can at least offer any observations I make that might be of some service to you. And I think you might have yet to engage in what she called testing the limits of the Force."

"I've always been impressed by the resourcefulness of your service, M3," he said, regarding the robot with newfound respect. "But that was an incredibly astute observation. I would say that you've now clearly exceeded the sum of your programming. I think we should forestall our extra-galactic gallivanting while I consider your suggestion. Put us in orbit around Zaadja."

"Acknowledged," the droid responded in its normal monotone. But its voice wavered a bit as it added, "And thank you, Master."

His continued interaction with the automaton seemed to be having a profound effect upon it. This was not the first time he'd gotten the impression that it was actually conspiring with him in a way that should not have really been possible. He could only wonder if the android was perhaps manifesting the effects of the same type of power that it had just suggested. Was it possible that the Dark Side was somehow rewriting its circuit paths? He had no way to discern if anything like that were happening. And he had much more on his mind at the moment anyway.

Darth Duress needed a way to definitively test his facility with the Force. He had not learned much about Darth Chrysalis during his tenure at the Jedi Temple. And Palpatine's manufactured replacement was the only other individual who'd ever shared such an exaggerated midi-chlorian count. He doubted if even the Archives contained the kind of information he needed. He had few resources aboard the _Nadir_. There was a sort of library in the computer banks, but it mostly held literary works. It had little in the way of reference material. The ship's navigational computer was considered adequate for all such needs. But the Sith were referenced in several of those literary works, so he decided to begin his investigation there; for, although their exploits were presented as legends, it stood to reason that there was some truth behind the abilities that were described. This is how he became acquainted with incredible capacities that truly seemed like mere myths.

There was a tale about one Dark Lord who had induced a solar flare from a nearby star and thereby incinerated a squadron of ships before which he was fleeing. There were stories of Dark Lords with a facility to form illusionary manifestations with the Force by which they beguiled their misled enemies; most were visually deceiving, but a few referred to only auditory illusions. Darth Duress had no idea that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had actually utilized the latter on separate occasions while in the company of Luke Skywalker. The first was when he used it to deceive the Sand People by producing the sound of a local predator to scare them away even though, as he said at the time, he knew that they would soon return in greater numbers. The second was while he was onboard the Death Star with Luke. He used it to distract a couple of stormtroopers so he could get to the controls for the tractor beam that had captured the _Millennium Falcon_.

The Dark Lords had also seemingly taken the old Jedi mind trick to its ultimate extent, using it to subjugate an entire race of beings called the Sith. This in turn had led to the devotees of the Dark Side being referred to as the Dark Lords of the Sith or simply the Sith Lords. Their capacity for controlling others had resulted in some ready-made armies and put the olden Jedi Masters in the compromised position of having no choice but to cause unprecedented amounts of collateral damage in order to engage their actual enemies. Since he had actually come from that sector of space, it occurred to him that Ryloth had been home to one of the most perilous predators in the entire galaxy. Because the exoskeletons of the lyleks made them one of only a very few animals that were able to endure the stifling temperatures of the Bright Lands, the harrowing hemisphere that was exposed to constant sunlight, it stood to reason that some of them might have survived the shockwave. If they proved susceptible to mind control techniques, they would make an army before which almost nothing could stand. And because the planet had been abandoned by all of its sentient inhabitants, there would be no one to even observe their extraction.

There was an account of a Sith weapon that had caused a supernova. This immediately put him in mind of the Star Killer. Sidious' strong suit seemed to have been the playing of politics, so Darth Duress wondered if the Emperor had been attempting to achieve with technology some of the things that his predecessors had accomplished through their facility with the Force. Alderaan hadn't been destroyed by a Force-induced solar flare. And he wondered if such a tactic could be used to attack Coruscant. Perhaps he had tipped his hand unnecessarily. Now he really needed to determine if he could actually cause such a catastrophe. If there was any truth to the legends, there was no reason to think that he would not be able to equal their exploits. The Dark Lords of old could not possibly have been more powerful than their ingeniously engineered descendent.

Returning to the cockpit, since he had retired to his quarters to peruse the literary works, he looked down with disdain upon the inhospitable planet around which they were in orbit. He knew the Geonosians had once established a secret factory hive there that was then destroyed by the Jedi during the Clone Wars. Almost immediately below their starship's suspended position there was a place where some precipitous peaks stabbed abruptly upwards into the even more airless reaches of the void above. They sparkled offensively before the system's stormy central star like whitewashed tombstones vulgarly advertizing a graveyard, which is just about all the icy orb had ever really been to anybody. From such an exceedingly elevated overlook, he stretched forth his hand and used the Force to smite the insulting snowcaps. The resulting avalanches almost filled the broad vales between all the associated summits, as the accumulation of countless centuries was so violently redistributed. It was like he had punched the planet directly in its glittering teeth. And the feeling that came from flexing the Force so powerfully was utterly intoxicating. The Dark Side of the Force had just exposed its addictive depths. He now knew that its limits weren't what he had imagined. He possessed the power to raze worlds. And he had finally found out. With no one to help him so much as suspect such powerful applications, it had taken additional time. But he was now no longer a novice. Darth Duress had just fully arrived as the adversary of the Jedi.

"Break orbit," he commandingly proclaimed as he turned to M3. "Take us toward the central star. I perceive that it is in a period of unrest. This may work out very much to my advantage."

"It is at its solar maximum," the droid agreed. "There are many sunspots on its surface."

"I'm going to attempt to induce some solar flares and send them towards the planet," he told the droid. "Keep the ship well out of the line of fire."

M3 immediately altered the spacecraft's trajectory, causing it to take a course that angled to the side as it approached the stormy sun. Darth Duress activated the cockpit's screening shields so he'd be able to look directly at the star as he tried to control the roiling iridescence that fumed across its brilliantly disturbed surface. He almost laughed aloud as he considered just how ironic it was that he was using the Dark Side of the Force to influence one of the very brightest objects in all the cosmos, the literal source of an entire solar system's light and life. It put his apocalyptic power into perspective.

Reacting to his control, eruptions of incinerating energy flew up from the face of the affected star. The streamers of decimation reached forth like the fingers of a flaming hand and smote the icy orb that had swirled into formation beside it so many millions of years ago. As if it were really no more than a frozen marble, a frosty little sphere of nondescript dimensions, the orbiting world withered before the blistering blast. The ignition of its atmosphere cremated even its snowcaps.

"Is there any reason this tactic could not be used to attack Coruscant?" the Dark Lord asked as he turned to his droid.

"Its sun is approaching its solar minimum," M3 replied. "It will be more than a decade before sunspots start to form on its surface. Because it is the sixth planet from its sun, Coruscant Prime is also much further from its star than is Zaadja; or whatever is left of it. Due to the extensive ray shielding, solar flares like those you just produced would be of insufficient force to inflict any real damage. They would dissipate over the distance."

"So I could never have destroyed the Jedi Temple this way?" he asked for clarification since he was still worried that his initial attack had needlessly exposed his existence to his enemies.

"If your target is not really Coruscant or even the Jedi Temple but in actuality consists of the Jedi Order itself," M3 intoned, somehow sounding suddenly sinister, "you could conceivably lure them to a system that would suffice. You certainly succeeded in drawing them to Sullust."

"I have given some consideration to how I might amass an army of large insectoid creatures that could be used for just such a campaign," he cunningly countered, grateful again for the new nature that seemed to be manifesting itself in the increasingly diabolical droid. It was like he had an artificial apprentice. "But how precisely do you intend for us to accomplish our survey?"

"We will make a series of short jumps just outside the spiral on the galactic south side of the Core," M3 answered. "Between each jump, we will scan the Unknown Regions. And if we do not find any evidence of the supernova remnant by the time we reach the Tingel Arm, we will repeat the procedure on the galactic north side of the Core as we work our way back in this direction."

"What if fail to find what we're looking for even then?" he pressed.

"We will have accrued enough scans by then to chart a course into the part of the Unknown Regions that cannot be seen from outside the galaxy," the droid boldly rejoined. "If we fail to find the nebula before then, it would be the last place to look. We should then locate it along our way back toward the Core. It is perhaps possible that we will also have amassed enough information to avoid the inhabitants of the sections of space through which we will have to pass."

"And while we're carrying out this extensive survey, the Jedi are regrouping," he pointed out with impatience. "Don't forget that. I don't want this to take any longer than it absolutely must."

"Understood," the robot replied. "I will program our jumps to encompass as many parsecs of space as possible while still facilitating the kind of hyper-accurate scans our search requires."

"Very well," he guardedly agreed. "Let's get underway then."

After interfacing with the vessel's navigational computer for mere moments, the redoubtable droid brought the hyperdrive online. With its systems compensating for the movement, the_ Nadir_ leapt imperceptibly forward. The last vestiges of their available universe streaked disturbingly by as the craft careened into the outskirts of intergalactic space. Knowing that his presence was no longer required in the cockpit, the Sith Lord, increasingly confident about such abilities, retired to his cabin to concentrate on the crystal and see if he could truly use it to detect others of its kind.

No small number of hours later, despite his optimism, he had not located any other crystals. The one in his possession did surprisingly give him the capacity to sense singularities. But there seemed to be only a few of them in all of the Unknown Regions. This was much less than they'd been hoping to encounter, and he could not tell if supernova remnants were associated with any of them. Those sections of space would still have to be scanned directly in order to make such a determination, but he'd at least ascertained ideas about where it would be best for them to focus their search. Rising from before the One Crystal, where he had been sitting with his lightsaber in his grasp, he turned and made his way back to the cockpit. M3 needed to be informed about the perceptions he'd just experienced, although it seemed strange to him that he took such pleasure in impressing his robotic conspirator. He realized that he was using his malevolent automaton to make up for the loss of his consort. Consequently, the droid had become increasingly important. But this growing reliance on his manufactured henchman didn't seem like it could amount to any kind of shortcoming. M3 was not capable of the type of duplicity for which Dark Side apprentices were so infamous.

While bouncing through the blackness, they had already swept beside the location of one of the black holes. The subsequent scans showed no evidence of a supernova remnant in its area. One of the other two was on the galactic north side of the Core. As a result, they'd be bypassing it only on their return trip. And the remaining one was much closer to the Core. They would have to enter the Unknown Regions proper in order to undertake any approach to its position. He had to wonder if it was indeed his destiny to carry out just such an incursion.

By the time their course had brought them to a point that was parallel to Ansion, he decided to turn the ship around and begin their sensor sweep along the upper extent of the galactic disc. And although he wanted to hurry, M3 insisted that they needed to complete their hyper-accurate scans so it would be possible to chart a course to the hidden black hole. The Dark Lord deferred to the judgment of his droid. Despite his personal prowess, he understood that caution shouldn't be sacrificed for the sake of convenience. They were dealing with too many unknowns. Patience was what the situation really required, no matter how problematic it was for him to produce any.

Rather than return to his quarters, he decided to stay in the cockpit and distract himself with the mesmerizing image that was available through its viewports. His contact with the crystal had given him the means by which to scour the cosmos for singularities. But an aptitude for touching the ethereal was not the same as an appreciation for its actual setting. The perspective from the viewports was nothing less than spectacular. The disc of the galaxy was displayed in its entirety, seen almost from the side. And from so removed a vantage point, it was ridiculously easy for the Dark Lord to adopt an attitude of ownership. He felt as if he were gazing down upon his domain. It was a perception that the most domineering portion of his personality could appreciate. In fact, it was a defining moment in his life. He suddenly saw existence itself as something to subjugate. This paradigm would preside over every industry in which he engaged from that time forward.

After accomplishing their passage to the other side of the galactic plane, the magnetic north side of the Core, they began the series of hyperspace jumps that would take them back towards Zaadja. However, they had no intention of returning there. When they reached a point parallel to the Farlax Sector, they would start their run towards the Core. Therefore, they would adjust their course when they were only about halfway back to where they began. Darth Duress remained in the control room, spellbound by his observations, but allowed his droid to initiate the hyperspace jumps and complete all the scans. However, both occupants were surprised when the subspace scanners abruptly brought the _Nadir_ to an emergency stop because they had detected an object directly ahead.

"What gives?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Its configuration clearly indicates that it is an artificial object," the robot replied. "But since it is producing no power emanations, we seem to have stumbled upon a derelict ship. I will have it on the monitors momentarily. However, as distant as it is from any possible port, I would have to estimate that it has been adrift for quite some time."

As if it had leaped straight from some of the literature which Darth Duress had just read, the ship appeared on the bridge's many monitors. It would in fact have been completely unfamiliar if not for those references, although he couldn't imagine any set of circumstances that would have resulted in such an encounter. It seemed like the fulfillment of some unidentified prophecy.

"This spacecraft harkens back to a time before the Disciples of the Dark Side restricted their numbers to one master and one apprentice, although I think that edict was disregarded by some who came after," he said.

"Why did all the others agree to such a restriction?" M3 asked, with a funny flutter in its tone that seemed to suggest confusion.

"The Dark Lords were once as numerous as the Jedi were in their glory days," he replied. "It worked against them. Their goals were geared toward conquest, not cooperation. There was too much treachery within their ranks. Nature tells us that populations must be controlled, especially the populations of predators. Since they considered themselves to represent the apex predators of the galaxy itself, they rose to the occasion."

"The ship shows distinct evidence of battle damage," the droid observed.

"There were several widespread wars in the past. Some of them were so immense that they stretched across entire sectors of space," he wistfully replied. "The pilot of this hapless ship was probably trying to escape from one such conflict. But its guidance system was damaged enough that it carried its crew to their deaths in deepest space, instead. It's likely that the malfunctioning engines finally failed altogether after the ship had placed its compliment in a location from which no rescue was probably even possible."

"Would I be correct in concluding that you believe we should go aboard?" the droid inquired, sounding almost anxious.

"You need to stay with the ship," he evenly answered. "Theirs might be booby-trapped. This isn't like the cloning complex. The Force is my ally now. You'd be much more vulnerable in such an environment. If I find any equipment that I think we should appropriate, I'll signal you to come across after I've certified that it's safe."

"Understood," the robot replied, although it somehow sounded disappointed by his answer.

His expanded perceptions showed the Dark Lord no indication of danger. But he was aware of just how insidious the ancient Sith Lords had been. If they had anticipated a possibility of their ship being discovered by a Jedi, they might have rigged traps that were deliberately designed to deceive someone who was Force-sensitive. The incursion was going to require a kind of caution that only somebody with skill sets like his could bring to bear. Dark Lords, as he knew, tended to always fight to the death; but, for some reason, these had chosen to flee. He could come to only one conclusion. The cargo had made the decision necessary. There was something on that ship they didn't want the Jedi to find. It was the only answer. There was no doubt of this in his mind.

Rather than try to attach an umbilicus between the ships, which would have the net effect of connecting the _Nadir_ to any type of danger the other vessel might really represent, he elected to treat the crossing as an EVA. After hastily donning a spacesuit, he moved to the airlock that was situated between his ship's pair of escape pods. Since his suit was equipped with propulsion, he had no need for a tether. After the airlock finally finished cycling; he opened the door, evacuated the compartment, and jetted across the darkling distance. The inexplicable ship sprawled before him like a derelict hulk on the bottom of some almost inaccessible alien ocean. And truthfully, he would have preferred to contend with carnivorous sea creatures while crossing than confront the unpredictable perils which he knew might be waiting for him inside the forsaken ship.

As he closed on his objective, the extent of its battle damage became much more apparent. There was one place in particular that was extremely suggestive. It looked like the hull had been breached to such an extent that explosive decompression had ensued. If this had happened just as the ship was making its jump into hyperspace, it would certainly explain the situation. It would have thrown the spacecraft catastrophically off course while killing its crew almost instantly. This also meant they would have had no time for setting up any traps. He entered through the rent.

The halls of the crippled craft were like a catacomb. Since none of the frozen crewmembers showed signs of decomposition, it was clear that they were already exposed to space when they died. Since he gained access through the rip in the skin of the ship, he emerged right behind the bridge. It was easy to see that death had come quickly. And since everyone was still strapped in at their stations, it was a simple matter to account for the crew. Despite the inertial dampers that nullified the effects of light-speed acceleration, ship's protocol had always required that even the passengers be strapped in during a hyperspace jump. And since all the seats were occupied, he knew it meant that nobody was missing. Turning from the asphyxiated faces, a few of which had lost their eyes during decompression, he aimed his attention aft.

Even though he'd discovered no indications of any other crystals during his earlier interface, he had to wonder if so fortuitous a find could possibly comprise their clandestine cargo. Perhaps they had learned how to somehow hide such a treasure even from the Force-sensitive. He could only hope. Such a discovery would certainly simplify his campaign, making his incursion into the Unknown Regions entirely unnecessary. But he knew not to allow his enthusiasm to get the best of him. He was circumspect regarding his surroundings, focusing on the Force all around him as he methodically explored the extremities of the spacecraft. Therefore, it did not take long for him to find the fell implement that had made necessary so suicidal an attempt at escape.

Even the literary references on the _Nadir_ had not related as much as a rumor of the weapon he found in the captain's cabin. He could compare it to only one other kind of device of which he was aware. It looked like a three-section-staff; but the outside sections were lightsabers, and the connecting section in the center was an electrostaff made of Phrik Alloy – like those used by the MagnaGuards in the service of General Grievous. It was wielded in precisely the same way as a conventional three-section-staff; except, of course, that it couldn't be handled by its blazing ends while it was activated. But it would nevertheless endow a skillful user with a matchless facility for simultaneously intercepting attacks from both before and behind. Of course, he had no idea that Darth Chrysalis had actually grabbed Master Luke Skywalker's lightsaber by its emanated blade during their catastrophic showdown. However, he was aware that Darth Vader had used nothing but his robotic hands to deflect laser fire from Han Solo's blaster during their encounter at Cloud City.

After an extensive search, he finally found a holographic recording that showed the weapon in action. This is how he also learned that the architect of the three-section-saberstaff referred to it as the Nemesis. The techniques by which it was employed looked almost like a combination of Jar'Kai and Form Seven. And although its motions were somewhat restricted by the connections between the sections, it could perform maneuvers that were otherwise impossible for a separate pair of sabers. It was the weapon that could allow him to vanquish all his adversaries at once. In the event that they ultimately failed to find any other crystals, he might still have the resources to eradicate the Jedi Order. Between his newfound facility with the Force and his acquisition of this new weapon, he might be able to outmatch all that remained of their number.

By sealing off the compromised areas of the ship, he managed to restore atmosphere to the cargo bay of the derelict. It was both bigger than the comparative compartment on the _Nadir_ and yielded the additional advantage of being empty. After first shedding his restrictive spacesuit, he availed himself of the unobstructed environment by putting the Nemesis through its paces. Even its inventor had never envisioned such perilous hyperbolas of spinning incineration as those into which the crimson ends of the Nemesis seemed to suddenly morph. The amplified midi-chlorian count of Darth Duress made him improbably adept at the applications of the prototype weapon.

The derelict itself was unsalvageable, and its components were all hopelessly outdated. But he assumed possession of the other handheld weapons, along with the Nemesis, and took them back with him to the _Nubian_ _Nadir_. When he proudly displayed his trophy for M3 to examine, the droid seemed properly impressed; and after extending its inspection to all the other appropriated items, it surprised him by indicating the blasters and offering a suggestion.

"The laser emitters could be concealed inside me, making me a weapon," it evenly droned.

"That is an excellent idea," he exclaimed in reply. He then asked, "But are you sure you can adapt them to use your power supply?"

"Not a problem," the droid replied, using an uncharacteristic colloquialism and also phrasing its answer as a fragment in order to do so. However, it then even more seriously astounded him by asking, "Since you now have additional lightsabers, do you think you could train me in how to use one? Even if I am not able to truly master the required techniques, I could use it as a simple distraction while I set up a kill shot with my concealed laser canons."

"I would be proud to call you my apprentice," the Dark Lord honestly answered. The android responded by bowing.

Fazif and Cyrella had briefly been left to their own devices after the deaths of both their Jedi Masters. In order for them to complete their apprenticeships, they both needed to be reassigned to other instructors. For obvious reasons, no one was available. Grand Master Solo had assured them that their educations would continue, but it was advantageous anyway to give them time to deal with their loss. Therefore, they remained at the Temple Ziggurat, but without any immediate oversight. The fact that they were often observed together in the Archives was understood by all the Jedi Masters as merely being indicative of their continuing dedication, so no one took time to check and see what it was that they were really researching.

Unlike the android attendants, the services of which they very courteously declined, the pair of padawans understood the difference between knowledge and wisdom. The history of the Jedi Order was there for anyone to access, but its interpretation was another matter. They had found something that seemed like an incredibly curious coincidence in a couple of the historically more recent encounters between the Jedi and the Sith Lords. They wondered if this consistency might perhaps represent the path that they were meant to pursue.

While still approximately a padawan learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi had slain Darth Maul after the Dark Lord murdered Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, his instructor. Some ten years later, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi fought Count Dooku, Darth Tyranus, on two separate occasions and was decisively defeated both times. During that first encounter, the arrival of Grand Master Yoda most probably prevented the Dark Lord from taking lethal advantage of the circumstances. And although young Anakin Skywalker actually suffered the loss of his right hand while aiding his master in that initial altercation, he took the Dark Lord's life in the subsequent clash and thereby kept him from killing Master Kenobi. Although it seemed as if such a thing should be beyond their abilities, the pair of padawans had come to question if perhaps it was their task to rise to the occasion and kill Darth Duress. It wasn't as if they had no idea at all of how to engage in such an improbable mission. It was the reason they kept returning to the Archives.

Even though their request to see a demonstration of Form Seven had been refused, it didn't mean that they had lost their interest. And the stakes had been ridiculously raised. Master Mace Windu, as they were now very well aware, had successfully used his new fighting form to defeat Darth Sidious. Since there was yet a Dark Lord in the universe and he had already killed several Jedi Masters, it made no sense to them for anybody to deny the type of training that could make a decisive difference in any ensuing engagement. After all, they hadn't needed supervision from an actual instructor. They had learned Vaapad directly from its inventor. The security recordings included his classroom presentations. They had beaten a pair of bokkens to bits while practicing the oppression stopping technique, and they believed they would be able to hold their own even against a Jedi Master. But to overcome an opponent as indomitable as Darth Duress, they really needed another advantage. Even their instructors had fallen before the Chameleon's Crystal. In order to take down this Dark Lord, they really required some means to surmount his exceptional saber. It was Cyrella who suggested that this might be accomplished with a synthetic crystal.

The padawans had always been impressed by Julither's lightsaber. The artificial crystal with which it had been crafted gave it a unique capacity for interrupting force fields. The exotic nature of its power supply made the emanated blade look like a black light. It also gave the lightsaber a most unusual sound. Fazif and Cyrella had always just borrowed lightsabers from the armory for their sessions with Mox and Mardra. They had yet to construct lightsabers of their own, although they had recently arrived at the point in their apprenticeships where it would soon be expected.

Even though the necessary tools for constructing a lightsaber could be found at the Temple, the padawans understood that it was a matter of tradition for the aspiring apprentice to complete an expedition in order to acquire the necessary crystal. Since they hadn't been tasked with such an assignment, no ship had been placed at their disposal. However, their plan did not require an interstellar excursion. Their challenge was to avail themselves of the facilities at the Jedi Temple to such an extent that they could instead create the required crystals.

The security recordings of the clashes between the Dark Lord and the Jedi defenders of the Temple, although those with Mox and Mardra were especially painful for the pair to watch, made it possible to apply spectral analysis to the emission of the Chameleon's Crystal. After extracting the applicable data, they were then able to present it to the droid attendants but without citing its source. The accommodating automatons had no concept whatsoever of the scope of the project they were helping the padawans to complete. It looked just like some sort of school assignment.

The stream of cryogenically arcing laser light, of which the Chameleon Crystal's blade really consisted, was in effect a kind of force field. The goal was to fabricate a crystal the emanation of which could, by interfacing with that force field, cause it to short-circuit. It ultimately turned out to be no simple ambition. But by the time Leia returned with Soma, they had succeeded in creating two such crystals. After subjecting them to every type of test the droids could suggest, they then incorporated them into a pair of prototype lightsabers. Cyrella decided to call hers the Gallantry, while Fazif preferred to refer to his as the Guarantor. Each of the archetype weapons emanated a blade of blazing gold unlike anything either of the apprentices had ever seen before. But since the Chameleon's Crystal, which the sabers were designed to surmount, could produce blades of either crimson or emerald, this made a certain amount of sense. A combination of red and green should result in some shade of yellow. It's just that this one was particularly impressive.

Although they were no longer under the direct tutelage of an instructor, they knew that none of the other apprentices had been summoned to the Council that convened upon Soma's return. They were desperate to understand the situation as it now stood. And since they had no teacher to whom to turn, they decided it would be most expeditious to speak to Soma herself. They were waiting for her when the Council concluded. But she was intercepted by Gwonameeth almost as soon as the assembly adjourned. And since the Twi'lek was receiving telepathic communication, they could only hear her side of the conversation. But what she said was extremely disturbing.

"In your opinion should I then be ejected from the Jedi Order?" she apprehensively asked of the towering telepath.

The mountain of fiber-optic fur emphatically shook its head in dismissal of the suggestion.

"Can I convince you to keep quiet about this until I decide what I should do?" she cautiously inquired.

Gwonameeth nodded in mute affirmation before bowing and turning to amble adroitly away. Its substantial size seemed in stark contradiction to its fleetness of foot, but its preponderance of appendages was largely responsible for the misapprehension. And having been so distracted by the telepath's shocking disclosure, Soma didn't perceive the presence of the padawans until she returned to her original course. She suddenly stopped, surprised by their unexpected proximity.

"We know you just returned," Cyrella apologetically offered. "But we were wondering if there might be a possibility of speaking with you for a few moments."

"I'm supposed to meet the Grand Master in her quarters in about half an hour," she honestly replied. She considered using the excuse to refuse their request, but it wasn't in her nature to be so dismissive toward the bereft. She finally finished, "But I suppose I can spare a few moments."

At their request, she summarized the series of events that ensued after her abduction. Even though she was tempted to omit so distasteful a detail, she confessed to the fact that she'd even offered to stay with the Dark Lord as a way to get him to abandon his aggressive ambitions. The pair seemed to accept the necessity, given the situation. But she didn't tell them of the aftermath regarding which she had just become aware. And because they understood how inappropriate it would be to repeat words that they had accidentally overheard and expect any explanation, they didn't pursue the secretive subject. They were far more interested in comprehending the current set of circumstances.

"Although I'll really be surprised if my proposal passes, I've recommended that we move the Temple Ziggurat to a less inhabited location," Soma said. "The general consensus among all the other Jedi Masters seems to be that our enemy has assigned himself an unattainable task. They therefore believe he will never return from the Unknown Regions; or that, at the very least, there will be sufficient time to prepare for a future defense. But our opponent isn't a particularly patient man. And his android assistant is implausibly resourceful. I would even say insightful, although it should not be possible for an automaton to possess that characteristic. Either he will very swiftly succeed, or he will promptly determine that his aspiration is impossible. In any case, if he can so much as conceive of a way to do so, he will attack Coruscant again. Fortunately, his skill sets do not include Darth Chrysalis. I think he has yet to discover the true extent of his power. If he does so before we face him again, he could actually bring about the end of the Jedi Order. We cannot afford to wait. But I don't seem to be able to impress that imperative powerfully enough upon the other members of the Council. We must rush to find and defeat this foe before the opportunity is lost forever."

"You think he will attack Coruscant again if he can so much as conceive of a way to do so?" Cyrella asked for clarification. "But what if he can't?"

"He will probably try to get us to deploy some of our number to a location where he believes he will have an advantage, just as he lured us to Sullust," Soma answered.

"So anything that requires us to leave Coruscant could conceivably constitute a trap?" Fazif was careful to inquire.

"If I were the Grand Master, although I'm probably speaking out of turn, I would not consider sending anybody into any kind of questionable situation, expect perhaps Xan and Priella," Soma openly answered. "Mox and Mardra had precious little time to prepare. But the other Jungle Jedi are just as skilled in Form Seven, and they are also aware of the enemy's wiles. And now, if you will please excuse me, I must be on my way or I'll be late to my meeting with the Grand Master."

The two padawans bowed respectfully and thanked her for her time. But Soma had a sense that much had remained unsaid, and very little of it on her part, as she stepped past the pair and headed for the Grand Master's quarters. It was unsettling the way her footsteps seemed to echo ominously as she made her way through the cavernous corridors. She had a strange perception of being out of place, and it was completely inconsistent with her every experience related to the Temple. She couldn't tell if the citadel itself seemed suddenly insubstantial, in some way that did not have a thing to do with the damage it had just endured, or if it was her presence within it that truly constituted the contradiction. But its feeling of safety had vanished. And she was beginning to believe that she no longer belonged in the bastion.

"Greetings Jedi Master Soma Sarmosini; the Force is with you," Leia ceremonially stated as she appeared in the doorway and ushered her recently rescued colleague inside. Soma couldn't help but notice that the Grand Master had sensed her approach before there'd been any chance for her to ring the buzzer in the abode's vestibule, but she was nearly unnerved by the salutation itself. It seemed to speak to her insecurity. Therefore, she worriedly wondered whether Leia was actually aware of her apprehensions. Although the ritualistic acknowledgment was often used by Jedi Knights to encourage each other, it unfortunately had the opposite effect on this occasion.

"And also with you," she appropriately responded, despite how subdued her confidence had become. She already had misgivings about the motives for this meeting. She anxiously entered.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to meet me in my quarters," Leia affably offered as she gestured towards a sofa and indicated that her guest should be seated. "I want you to tell me what you think about my idea before I recommend it to the Council since it will affect you the most. Part of it involves reassigning your apprentice and probably giving her to Julither."

"I've been expecting you to implement a punitive measure toward me ever since my return," Soma confessed.

"This has nothing to do with discipline," Leia ultimately answered, after appearing perplexed for several seconds. "I can't condemn your conduct under such extreme circumstances. I cannot be certain if my feelings reflect those of the entire Council; but any proposition for penalizing you will have to come from some other member, and I will veto it if I am able."

"Why then would you recommend the reassignment of my apprentice?" Soma asked, totally mystified.

"Even before we lost a quarter of our roster, our numbers were not sufficient to truly provide the service the Republic requires," Leia patiently explained. "We must start taking some steps to compensate for the circumstance. We must dispense with tradition and undertake the training of additional apprentices. Fazif and Cyrella need to be reassigned. For that to happen, someone is going to have to double their instructional responsibilities. Rather than pick someone at random, I propose that everybody doubles their burden. In addition to their present padawans, my plan is to assign Fazif and Cyrella to Xan and Priella. I meant for Julither to keep her padawan, but also accept responsibility for yours. In addition to the padawans with whom they are already working, the rest of the Jedi Masters will each take a youngling to train. And it could actually be beneficial for the youngling to observe the interaction between the Jedi Master and the older student. If we needed to send some Jedi Masters into a dangerous situation, the older students might even be able to briefly assume responsibility for the younglings while their instructors are away."

"But why then would it affect me the most?" Soma inquired, trying not to sound suspicious.

"The two of us would be the sole exceptions," Leia replied. "My padawan and I already bear the responsibility for teaching the class of younglings. Those who are assigned to instructors will be replaced. Our burden will not be diminished by this arrangement. I can't take on an additional apprentice. And I am hoping that you would be willing to accept responsibility for two younglings in exchange for the padawan I'm reassigning. Considering your situation and the pedigree of the candidates I'm recommending, I think it would be the best solution."

"What do you mean by my situation and what precisely are you implying about the pedigree of these candidates you're recommending?" Soma echoed in confusion.

"You need an opportunity to process everything you've just experienced," the Grand Master reassuringly responded. "An older student, like your present apprentice, might expect more from you than is really reasonable right now. I'm also aware that certain maternal instincts might have been awakened by the belief that you were going to share your life with Lamis. This will give you the time you need to put everything into perspective. You'll also be making a contribution to your race. The younglings are both Twi'leks. Except for some distant planet you helped to prepare for occupation by part of your people, they no longer have a home. But I need for them to know that they will always be welcome within the Jedi Order."

Soma was deeply tempted to ask if the younglings in question actually had any exceptional qualifications beyond their birthright, but she was afraid of what she might find out. It looked as if the Grand Master was simply playing politics, preferentially promoting the members of a species that had been put so precisely in harm's way by none other than her brother. And the mention of maternal instincts had nearly been enough to unnerve her. Was it possible that Leia knew about her pregnancy?

"Can you give me some time to consider your suggestion, Grand Master?" she finally asked in reply.

"Certainly," Leia smilingly answered. "And I'm very sorry to apply such pressure, but I intend to announce my suggestion when we reconvene. I'd appreciate it if you could be ready by then."

Soma could not get out of the Grand Master's quarters quickly enough; although she hoped she had succeeded in concealing her anxiety. None of the things Leia had suggested were at all consistent with Jedi doctrine. While it was true that Master Windu had trained all the Jungle Jedi at the same time, his decision had been born strictly of necessity. He had previously interviewed each of the candidates, which is why he selected them as he went into exile. Soma did not even know the younglings whom the Grand Master had mentioned. Her actions were unconscionable.

There was only one person to whom she could turn and hope to receive even a modicum of sympathy. As she hurriedly left the Grand Master's chambers, Soma set her course decisively in the direction of Julither's quarters. She hoped that her longtime friend and confidant would really represent a possible source of solace in this storm. She seemed to be running out of options.

Julither received her warmly but with palpable apprehension; for, although Soma Sarmosini had previously been the epitome of balance, she now seemed increasingly out of sorts. Tension had replaced her once dependable poise. And although Julither understood that it was the result of the recent abduction experience, she did not know how to comfort her friend. She was aware, however, that Soma had just come from a meeting with the Grand Master. Julither was standing close at hand at the end of the Council's session and had overheard the invitation. It worried her that Soma was now in such a state. It clearly indicated that the consultation had not gone well.

"What happened?" Julither anxiously inquired.

"She's departing from tradition," Soma explained. "She wants every one of the Jedi Masters except herself to take on an additional padawan. She's going to ask you to take over the training of my apprentice. She wants me to begin with a pair of younglings who both just happened to be Twi'leks. She didn't even invite me to interview them first!"

"Wow," Julither responded, sounding troubled. "I'll admit that this all sounds most unusual."

"I asked for some time to make up my mind," Soma fumed, "and she said she wanted me to have an answer for her by the time she makes the suggestion in the next session! That is only a few hours away!"

"She is hoping for your support," Julither correctly concluded. "Consider how completely the rest of the Council was against you in the last session. Has it occurred to you that she is actually honoring you by seeking your approval of her proposal?"

"What?" Soma emptily asked.

"While I suppose I could say that her propositions are without precedent," Julither cautiously clarified, "we are in rather a desperate situation. It stands to reason that any solution will have to involve some serious innovation. Since Mace Windu is a member of the Council of Transformed Masters, I doubt if that ethereal organization would really recommend against such a course. He once accepted it as necessary himself. I understand your trepidation. And I'll admit that it seems like an incredible coincidence that the younglings she's recommending to you both happen to be Twi'leks. But I think it's far too early to sacrifice your confidence in our leader. She obviously still holds you in high regard; otherwise, she would've never taken you into her confidence regarding the recommendation she's about to make. She wants you on her side, endorsing her ideas. And it would certainly be the quickest way to restore your sway with the Council."

"It never even occurred to me to look at it that way," Soma sheepishly admitted. "I will return to my quarters and meditate upon this more. I need to achieve some equilibrium before our next session. Thank you for your counsel."

Julither hugged her friend before allowing her to leave. But from the lack of response, it was almost as if Soma herself was already absent. She was lost in the realization that she'd spent all of her time chasing shadows since her return to the Temple. Her decision to disavow her oath of allegiance to the Jedi, although it was done only to save the Order, had in some way caused her to cross a critical threshold. And finding her way back seemed to be beyond her ability. It was as if her fundamental function had been irretrievably altered. There was no longer synergy between herself and her friends; consequently, she questioned whether it was really wise for her to share the news of her pregnancy even with Julither. She woodenly walked away without another word.

The promised meditation did little to relieve her sense of unease. She did however recall an adage that her instructor often used: curiosity is a characteristic of the wise, but be careful not to ask a question before the answer can be offered; the less time you spend in speaking, the more you are likely to learn. She decided that it would be best for her to say just as little as possible in the upcoming session. She was not sure if she could truly bring herself to support Grand Master Solo's radical proposition, but she could at least listen to what everybody else had to say before weighing in on the issue. However, what worried her most was the concern that her ideas would be disregarded and her warnings treated as irrelevant. If the Council decided to adopt the Grand Master's suggestion but reject hers, she didn't know what she would do. Any such determination would have to be made at the time. She wouldn't make the mistake of proceeding with prejudice but would rather rely on the Force in order to find her way. She knew it was time for her to return to the Force-sensitive tactic of living in the moment.

When everyone assembled for the next session, all their moods seemed to have mollified in the interim. But she knew it was possible that everyone was only on their best behavior because Commissioner Eisley was also in attendance. He'd been invited to come before the Jedi Council and deliver his update on the progress of his search for Darth Duress. It was rumored that some type of financial activity had happened with regards to an account he was watching. But none of the details were known yet. Soma had of course been told about the account on Eriadu and that Lamis intended to close it. Consequently, she held out little hope that the Commissioner's report would amount to an important development. But she was very happy for his stabilizing influence nevertheless, even if it was really just the result of simple distraction.

After allowing everybody the chance to exchange salutations, Grand Master Solo called the session to order. She introduced Commission Eisley, although his reputation preceded him, and he told everybody about Lamis Cormosa closing his account on Eriadu. His disappointment was apparent as he reported that the Dark Lard had disappeared altogether after the incident. But he also made certain to stress that an unaccounted for period of time had elapsed between the Sith Lord's departure from Utapau and his arrival at Eriadu. As Leia had advised him to do earlier, he suggested that Darth Duress might have returned in between to the Kaminoan moon.

After Commissioner Eisley concluded his address, Seratu was the first person to speak and she nodded towards Soma as she said, "Although I cannot say for certain that there's no danger to its inhabitants, I think the most effective way to reassure the citizens of Coruscant is to rebuild the damaged portions of the Temple. We might even want to think about opening them up to the public after the repairs are complete. The city's overlapping ray shields should provide adequate protection against any assault launched from space. Our enemy is only a solitary individual, and the descriptions of both himself and his ship have already been broadcast into every quadrant of the galaxy by Commissioner Eisley."

"Our only choices are to either relocate the Temple to another planet, as Jedi Master Soma suggested, or repair the damage done by the explosions," Grand Master Leia Solo summarized. "What is the will of the Council in this matter?"

Soma and Julither were the only ones who voted for moving the Temple. The Grand Master abstained. But a single vote would've made no difference in whether the motion carried. It would have been useless for her to invoke her veto against so overwhelming a majority. It would never have stood against all the support to the contrary.

"What about the possibility of locating the cloning complex and using those midi-chlorians to our advantage?" Soma quietly inquired.

"There are several concerns to take into consideration," the Grand Master softly responded. "It sounds as if Darth Duress had time to return there before closing his account on Eriadu. If so, he could've taken the midi-chlorians. He could also have booby-trapped the complex. Even if we had numbers sufficient for conducting such a search, and we don't, I wouldn't recommend using the midi-chlorians as you've suggested. Although it was imaginative, it'd be placing any recipient in the position of having to master more than his or herself. That could be a dangerous road."

"Perhaps this explains what happened to Lamis," Seratu suggested.

Before Soma could respond, Grand Master Solo interjected, "Transformed Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi expressed some concerns to me about Lamis' increased midi-chlorian count before our visitor was even revealed as a Sith Lord. He drew a comparison between the procedure and what was done to General Grievous and to Darth Chrysalis. I doubt if the general had ever even entertained any ideas of becoming a Dark Lord until after receiving the infusion of midi-chlorians during his conversion into a cyborg."

"I withdraw the motion," Soma despondently said, struggling to keep her voice even.

"Thank you," the Grand Master replied with real gratitude. "However, while we're in session, I have a recommendation that I'd like to bring to a vote."

Leia then proceeded to explain her idea about having everybody but her train an additional apprentice. Since everybody understood the necessity of doing something for Fazif and Cyrella, nobody was quick to object. Perhaps it can be said that she appealed to their sympathy in order to sell her proposal. Soma certainly thought so. But Xan and Priella served as examples of such a nontraditional tactic. No one would have dared to suggest that their education had been in any way substandard. And everybody was automatically put in mind of the two missing Jedi Masters who had been slain in a lightsaber duel with Darth Duress. Since Leia had put Soma in the most exceptional situation, asking her to take on the training of two younglings, she hoped to have an answer before bringing the subject to a vote.

Soma couldn't help but notice how this turn in the presentation cast her as being the Grand Master's confidant. She recognized newfound respect in every single eye that abruptly turned to see what she would say. There was no way she could save face before the assembly and argue against the idea. She needed to buy some time.

"I suppose I'm still just enough of a purist to insist on interviewing my prospective padawans before I accept their assignment," she rejoined as congenially as she could. "But the opportunity has yet to present itself. Nevertheless, given the Grand Master's assessment of their acumen, it might be no more than a mere formality."

There were many smiles in response to this invisibly evasive answer. And after raising such a reasonable prerequisite in her specific situation, no one took any exception to the fact that she abstained from the following vote. Even though she considered her actions to be necessary, she nevertheless succeeded in deceiving the entire Jedi Council. Not even Gwonameeth questioned her sentiment. And as the Grand Master's motion carried, Soma seized upon a possible solution to her impasse. The presence of Commissioner Eisley offered an unanticipated way out.

Even though Leia was only trying to assist Soma's reintegration, her efforts actually had the opposite effect. After finding herself in conflict with the rest of the Jedi Masters to such an extent that she felt as if she were forced to employ deception, Soma decided that she had truly made a mistake in leaving Lamis. If the Council was correct, he'd never acquire the crystals for which he sought. He would never realize the ambition for which she had rejected him. However, he would be without her counsel and conscience to guide him when he finally failed. She needed to return to the father of her child, and she'd seen that Commissioner Eisley represented a way she could make it surreptitiously happen.

As the Jedi Council adjourned, and before the Grand Master could accede to her deceptive request to interview her potential padawans, Soma sidled up alongside Eisley and indicated that she wanted to speak to him privately. Since he was the only person who had provided them with any new information about Lamis, this maneuver made sense to the onlookers. Being contented with the way Soma had seemingly risen to the occasion and helped her proposal to pass, Grand Master Solo wasn't about to put any pressure on the recuperating Jedi Master; particularly when it looked like she was finally fitting in again. There appeared to be no reason to rush.

"I need to ask a favor," Soma softly said to Eisley after she had finally put sufficient distance between them and rest of the entourage who were exiting the session.

"I'd do anything for any member of your Order," he matter-of-factly replied. "You know that."

"Do I correctly recall that every ship that is confiscated in our sector by your security officers is brought to Coruscant for processing and storage?" she asked.

"Yes, we keep them in the impound yard," he replied, "and a few of them are then auctioned off to help defer the fines that their owners incurred for their infractions."

"Do you know if any of those that are headed for auction would be adequate enough for use in reaching the Outer Rim?" she carefully queried.

"Ah, so this could be more of a long-term loan?" he playfully asked in reply.

"Let's just say that my recent misadventure left a few loose ends dangling to which I need to attend before I can really consider wrapping myself up with a new pair of padawans," she slickly responded.

After extracting an electronic notepad and using it to access the appropriate records, Eisley announced, "I do happen to have such a ship. I can have it ready for you in about half an hour."

"Thank you so much," she sighed. "Where is it now?"

"It is at the impound yard in docking bay ninety-four," he replied. "I'll meet you there and see you aboard myself."

Since the Council had decided to make the reparations to the Temple, much activity ensued almost immediately. As if she were simply turning aside to bypass all the bustle, Soma was able to return to her quarters without actually interacting with anyone else. She then quickly gathered the things she wanted to take with her and slipped away unseen. No one so much as suspected that she had exited the structure until hours later when she was already underway.

The ship with which Commissioner Eisley supplied her was meant to actually accommodate a crew. It was therefore quite comfortable for someone on a solo assignment. Unlike other ships of its size which really required a compliment in order to operate, Eisley selected this one for her because it could be completely controlled by one experienced individual. Not knowing when she would have an opportunity to purchase supplies upon her journey, he also made certain that the galley was completely stocked. She thanked him once again as she was accepting command of the spacecraft, and then she took off. A distressing sense of dread came over the commissioner as he watched her disappear into the sky, but he didn't know what to make of the impression.

Since she had been trying very hard not to ostracize herself in the Council's earlier session, and it would've almost certainly been counterproductive to contradict the Grand Master anyway, she had refrained from pointing out the flaw in their reasoning. It would be one thing for anybody else to try and locate the Kaminoan moon, but she'd been there before. She'd sensed the Force from that location. It was not a matter of finding it. It was only a matter of finding her way back to it. And she had the ship's navigational computer to help point her in the right direction.

The computer was able to calculate a range of probable trajectories that were based on the force of the stellar explosion and the known orbits of the astronomical objects in that devastated system. It was enough to start her in the right direction. She only needed to get close enough for the Force to guide her the rest of the way to her destination, and it did not take nearly as long as she had assumed it would.

Like a surrealistic shadow against a background of intergalactic blackness, the ominous orb slowly resolved into view. The ray-shielded entrance was so completely camouflaged that it was altogether invisible from orbit. She actually endured much more difficulty in finding that essential feature than she had in locating the satellite itself; but by using a low orbit, she finally succeeded in finding some familiar landmarks. And after securing the ship, she slipped into a spacesuit and made her way to the carefully concealed control panel.

Considering the report that the Council had received from Commissioner Eisley, she had no idea if her access code would still work. She was almost surprised when the system allowed her to enter. She held her lightsaber at the ready, just in case, as she worked her way down into the bowels of the labyrinth. But the security system seemed to take no notice of her. Eventually, she arrived at the main control interface for the cloning complex. Some type of activity was evidently taking place inside its circuitry. She quickly recognized that it was sending some kind of signal.

Knowing that the transmission had to be intended for Lamis, she decided to see if she could possibly piggyback her own message on the outgoing signal. With an adroitness that only a Jedi Master could have brought to bear, she succeeded in adding her message to the communiqué.

"Lamis," she hastily said. "It's Soma. I found my way back to the complex. I made a mistake when I left you. I'm sorry. I just want us to be together. I'm carrying our unborn child."

**Chapter Six**

_Those who venture into the unknown must take great care,_

_else they may determine what they will encounter there_

_Anything but cautious curiosity is wrong,_

_or confront they might the frame of mind they brought along_

Upon discovering that Soma's telepathic presence could no longer be detected anywhere in the Jedi Temple, Gwonameeth alerted Leia to her absence. The security recordings showed her leaving with Londle Eisley, but enough time had elapsed that she had already accomplished her exodus. When they found that her ship still had yet to exit the star system, they tried to raise her on the communicator; but their desperate transmissions to the departing ship all went alarmingly unanswered. The _Forthright_ was not able to overtake her vessel in time. And just before the ship leapt into hyperspace, its sabotaged transponder stopped sending out a signal. The Jedi Master apparently didn't want anyone to track the course of her commandeered spacecraft. And though the commissioner was devastated to learn of the unwitting part he had played in her defection to the Dark Side, Gwonameeth was even more remorseful.

Consenting to Leia's request, the purple-furred Jedi Master had engaged itself in contacting its telepathic people. The spatial distortions between Coruscant and its distant homeworld in the Unknown Regions made this an intensive exercise. Focusing on something that was so far flung had kept the telepath from perceiving what was transpiring close at hand. The other members of its race would now be on the lookout for the Dark Lord, but the essential distraction had exacted a dreadful price. In addition, Gwonameeth felt culpable because of keeping quiet with regards to Soma's impending pregnancy. And adding insult to injury, this had all come hard on the heels of realizing the way in which Lamis had manipulated its telepathy in order to simulate legitimacy.

The implanted image of Soma holding her unborn child, the same one it had shown the Jedi Master prior to her departure, allowed Leia to comprehend what had happened. In fact, she was uncomfortably reminded of the misfortune that had befallen her parents largely as the result of a similar situation. It was as if one of the most reprehensible slices of history was repeating itself.

In order to reassure the citizens of Coruscant and the rest of the Republic, the repairs to the Temple were undertaken with all possible rapidity. She'd already determined that the assembled members of the Jedi Council were incapable of triangulating the Dark Lord's location, despite all her hopes. The crystal still incontestably retained enough obfuscating ability to conceal its actual coordinates from them, even though they were altogether aware of its existence. But rather than release any of the Jedi Masters to their previous assignments, she'd requested instead that they stay and use the Force to assist in the reconstruction of their iconic citadel. She now considered the reestablishment of the bastion to be of paramount importance. Commissioner Eisley agreed.

Since Soma was carrying his child, Leia didn't doubt that the missing Jedi Master would find the father. And though it required an extreme amount of control over her emotions, she chose to dwell only upon the advantage that might result from Soma's decision. Upon learning of such an unexpected development, Lamis might elect to disappear. Soma might manage to persuade him to vanish into the outskirts of the cosmos so they could raise their family without interference. At the incomprehensible expense of abandoning the Jedi Order, she just might truly have achieved the most peaceful of possible resolutions to their situation; provided of course that their offspring wouldn't be trained in using the Dark Side of the Force.

However, Grand Master Solo could hardly allow herself to be anxious about such existential eventualities. She had more immediate dilemmas with which to concern herself. Their encounter with a delegate of the Dark Side had created a disturbance in the Force, and its ripples were still spreading through their compromised sanctuary. Her dispirited people required at least as much repair as the structure itself. Even though they had since assembled with the other Transformed Masters, the deaths of Mox and Mardra had produced even more complications than the equally lamentable loss of Para-Cleet and his padawan. Although they struggled not to show it, Xan and Priella had been particularly impacted by the passing of their lifelong friends. And since they had not yet progressed to the point where they could commune with their missing masters, Fazif and Cyrella lacked even that recourse. Soma's apprentice had been reassigned to Julither. But even though that transfer had already been expected, it seemed to amount to little more than damage control in retrospect. And it had put Soma's best friend in a very difficult position.

But Leia was equally concerned for Gwonameeth. Darth Duress had used its telepathy as a tool. And she was very well aware of the remorse that now gnawed at this critical member of the Jedi Council. It was as if the shadow of the Sith Lord was still shading the entire Jedi Order from the light of goodness that had guided them, and she desperately needed to dispel the specter. It was the critical objective that occupied all her thoughts. The Jedi Order had disintegrated before the onslaught of Darth Sidious. But before that it had successfully recovered from the abdication of the Lost Twenty. It consequently occurred to her that the Council of Transformed Masters just might have some insight into the solution she was seeking. Some of them had served during the time when that restoration was accomplished. Perhaps they could help her identify what needed to be done. Communion now seemed like her only recourse anyway, regardless of the outcome.

"Discovered the solution you already have," Yoda surprised her by replying. "Estimate again the morale of your members once the repairs are complete you should. If still concerned you are for their condition, more steps we might propose at the time."

"Having them stay on Coruscant and help with the repairs to the Temple could provide them with the perfect therapy," Obi-Wan agreed. "It should serve to remind them of how much they all can accomplish when they act together. By the time the structure is restored, you might find that they have been as well."

"I really do hope that you're right," Leia cautiously answered. "But I now understand that the majority of the damage done by Lamis wasn't to the Temple. I must confess that I'll be surprised if a solely physical type of repair also accomplishes the other. I think we'll have this conversation again not very far in the future."

"If still discouraged they are, then explore this troublesome subject further we most certainly shall," Yoda sounded paternally affectionate as he affirmed. Clearly, his concern was not just for the other members of the standing Jedi Council. "But easy it is to underestimate the resilience of those who follow the Force. Even the loss of a limb has been seen to often have little effect, and still accessible to you are the members you are missing."

As Leia turned to the Jedi Masters who had most recently been received, Mox said, "Cyrella and Fazif are surprisingly resilient, even though they cannot yet commune with us. You might be surprised by the suppleness of their response. Xan and Priella are easily equal to the connected increase in their responsibilities. It might be that Julither will really require the most assistance."

As the Transformed Jedi Master made his cautious reference to the abandoned padawan of Soma Sarmosini, a female figure appeared and assumed her place among those assembled. Of course, it was none other than the recently deceased Soma. The Kaminoan moon had exploded and ripped her from her physical form. Leia was swiftly stunned into silence by her unanticipated appearance. In fact, no one uttered a word until Soma herself finally decided to speak.

"I found the cloning complex," she softly said. "It had been programmed to self-destruct. But I didn't realize it in time. I had only enough time to send a message to Lamis. I piggybacked it on an outgoing signal. Because it had to cross the Galactic Core, he was not able to answer before I was vaporized. But he knows that our child and I are dead. I shudder to think how he'll react."

"Thus the stakes are despicably raised," Grand Master Solo exclaimed, so exasperated that she practically spat as she proclaimed her summation. "Ever have the servants of the Dark Side been impelled by their passion. He'll now predictably seek retribution against the Jedi for a deed in which we played no part. I had allowed myself to entertain a foolhardy hope that he would just disappear into the Unknown Regions. And now an attack against which we cannot possibly plan is soon to be upon us. Excuse me, my masters, I must now go and try to do whatever I can."

Turning to Grand Master Yoda, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker uneasily asked, "Why does this remind me of the first time I left Dagobah?"

"I am afraid your sister shares the same desperate attitude that was driving you at the time," Master Kenobi interjected. "No guidance can be given to someone who's so determined. Hers is the only counsel she now will keep."

"I can recall ignoring the objections of both you and Yoda," Luke sadly replied. Turning back to the Grand Master, he then asked, "What was it that you said to me at the time?"

Nodding somberly, Yoda replied, "The cave, remember your failure at the cave."

Paralyzed by an anguish which echoed that of Anakin Skywalker upon learning of the death of his beloved Padme Amidala, Lamis Cormosa staggered to a stumbling stop and inadvertently ended up kneeling in stunned silence before the subspace communicator. All along, he'd known that his booby-trap would in all probability claim the life of Soma Sarmosini. But having assumed that she would also be leading other Jedi Masters to their deaths, he had been able to justify her sacrifice in accordance with his scheme. However, he now understood that the only other life he had succeeded in taking was that of their unborn child; a child whose existence he'd never even suspected.

He was of course aware that Anakin had not known about Padme's pregnancy until she told him. And even then, the Jedi Knight had no idea that she was carrying twins. In fact, that item of information eluded him until his showdown on the Death Star with his son, decades later. Due to Darth Sidious being on hand to overhear the conversation, it was consequently included with his uploaded experiences. But Lamis nevertheless understood how Anakin had felt after awakening from his cybernetic metamorphosis only to discover that his soul mate was no more. It was of no importance that Darth Sidious, capitalizing upon the power of despair, deliberately deceived him concerning the cause of her demise. From a certain point of view it could reasonably be inferred that he did bring about her death. And this was all the more true in the case of Lamis Cormosa.

However, it accomplished nothing for him to be angry with himself. And it occurred to him to question the culpability of the comrades from whom she had clearly been trying to escape. In an elemental way, he had trusted the other Jedi to accept her and restore her prior relationship with them. Circumstances certainly seemed to indicate that their response had not been according to his expectations. They had either driven her out or made her feel so uncomfortable that she was finally forced to flee. The betrayal had begun with them. They'd delivered her from imprisonment on Utapau only to ultimately send her into exile. As meager as their numbers now were, the Jedi still jettisoned those who stepped even slightly outside their precepts; yet, they claimed that only the Sith dealt in absolutes. He could only wonder if they had reprehensibly rejected her because of the baby. In his mind the Jedi thus became the baby killers.

Rising as he spun toward his robotic apprentice, he darkly demanded, "Have you effectively calculated the first leg of our course through the Unknown Regions?"

"I can initiate the first jump at your discretion, my master," M3 replied in a tone that sounded weirdly like respect. Considering the loss he'd just experienced, Darth Duress allowed himself to be encouraged by this alteration in their relationship. Since accepting the redoubtable droid as a proxy apprentice, the automaton's attitude seemed to be more human by the minute. There was no explanation for this of which he was aware. He speculated that he was instinctively projecting a manifestation of the Dark Side of the Force into the droid's circuitry and that it was responsible for the bizarre behavior. But this was only an unqualified conjecture.

M3 dutifully engaged the hyperdrive and sent the _Nadir_ on its tentative course back towards the Core. They were now effectively entering completely uncharted space. The Dark Lord exited the bridge and retired to the chamber where the One Crystal was kept. By using it, he expanded his perceptions into the surrounding regions. He then strove to classify everything with which his awareness came in contact. He knew that the Force was his best defense against the unknown.

The endpoint of their first jump put them at a kind of cosmic crossroads with regards to their selection of a subsequent course. Darth Duress had hoped the crystal would help him make that determination. Of course, he had been looking to that artifact for guidance all along; but this was the first time he'd actually garnered any inclination from that interface.

"I don't exactly get the impression of another crystal in this direction," he informed M3, while indicating the hypothetical course on the _Nadir_'s navigational screen, "but the crystal does seem to be responding to something in this general area."

"There are indications of subspace disturbance along your proposed course," the droid took the opportunity to observe. But when the Dark Lord looked as if he were expecting an argument, the automaton surprised him instead by saying, "While others might have allowed themselves to become discouraged by such readings, I find them fortuitous. The disturbance could indicate the presence of something worth discovering. Would you say that your impression is consistent with a resonation in the Dark Side of the Force?"

"That is precisely what I sensed," Darth Duress agreed.

"Course corrections might be required along the way," M3 surmised. "I would like to suggest that you secure yourself accordingly. The ship's systems might not be able to completely protect us from all the associated alterations in inertia."

Once again, he was surprised by the droid's attitude. Its question about the potential source of the subspace disturbance had been implausibly perceptive. Coupled with the careful phrasing of its ensuing suggestion, which went far beyond simply respectful, it seemed like overwhelming evidence of a developing personality. In fact, the phenomenon was so fascinating that it actually caused him to stop lamenting Soma's loss, at least momentarily. Whether or not it was really the result of something he was doing to the droid unconsciously, M3 was nevertheless providing the perfect therapy for the deceased Jedi Master's grieving lover.

Darth Duress wasn't at all surprised when it turned out that the robot was also correct about the required course corrections. It occurred to him that their stalwart spaceship probably had not experienced such a shakedown since encountering the shockwave which incurably irradiated its former crewmembers. Perhaps as a result of that previous exposure, its shields easily withstood the stress of its haphazard passage.

"The area ahead of us is occupied by a pair of quantum singularities," the android ultimately announced. "The subspace distortions comprise a supernova remnant. Its circumference seems to indicate that it took place many millennia ago. Long range scanners have verified that there is a planetoid still in orbit around the singularities."

Remembering the Kaminoan moon, he asked, "You're saying something actually survived a supernova explosion? Is it artificial?"

"Its orbit is such that it may have been on the opposite side of the dark companion when the parent star destroyed itself," M3 answered. "Nevertheless, and although it managed to remain in orbit, its surface was incinerated. However, any underground installations might remain. Would I be accurate in assuming that we should probably investigate the possibility?"

Noting the hint of humor that somehow managed to creep into the robot's tone as it phrased its question, he laughingly replied, "I cannot say I've ever known you to be wrong, my perceptive apprentice."

After deftly navigating the nuances of the mysterious system's expansive distortion field, the _Nubian Nadir_ finally accomplished its approach. But when at last it encircled its barren objective, the benighted orb was invisible to all but the ship's sensors and the telepathic perceptions of the spacecraft's commandeer. The automaton immediately engaged itself in the business of probing the depths that lay far below the planet's absolutely devastated surface, but it swiftly determined that the superimposed decimation was substantial; therefore, it informed the Dark Lord that time would be required for it to complete the task.

Being completely capable of multitasking, M3 also asked, "This star system seems to match our search parameters. Do you sense the proximity of any other crystals?"

"No, I unfortunately do not," he unhappily answered. "But maybe something hidden inside of this world will help us in our search."

"I think I can at least say now with certainty that we have actually found the system in which the crystal matrix formed," the droid replied.

"What makes you so certain?" he asked.

"It is not possible to angle all the sensors towards the world around which we are in orbit, so I have been using them to scan the surrounding region," M3 answered. "The central computer at the cloning complex calculated that a gamma pulse would have been produced by the formation of the crystal matrix. The pulse would have sterilized space for many parsecs around the source of the explosion. Each of the surrounding systems seems to show evidence of such sterilization. A supernova would normally emit beams, not a spherical pulse that would cause such extensive sterilization."

"It was like the precursor to the Star Killer," the Dark Lord intuitively conjectured, "and it was forged by a focusing of the Dark Side of the Force. But even with my uploaded experiences, I've no idea whether Sidious was aware of his inspiration's apparent source. Such a parallel can't be simple happenstance. Since it is a manifestation of the Dark Side of the Force, perhaps the One Crystal suggested the star destroying device to him without him even actually understanding the concept's source."

"Our scanners have located a cavernous enclosure just below the depth of the incineration," M3 commented with something that sounded like excitement. "Its formation might not have been artificial, but the amount of metal our sensors are detecting would certainly seem to indicate that it contains technology. However, it might be difficult to access. All the passages leading down to it were filled with fused debris. I can drill down to the outskirts of the chamber by using the ship's weapon systems. But unless you want to run the risk of damaging any remaining machines, you might elect to employ your lightsaber in order to complete the process."

"I can't imagine a more suitable use for the Chameleon's Crystal," he appreciatively replied.

The ship's weapons, powerful as they were, soon proved that they were barely sufficient for the task of removing such solidified obstructions. Although the void beneath the planet's surface had been very swiftly discovered, the excavation was so time-consuming that it more than made up for their previous improbable breakthrough. Darth Duress could only hope that whatever they uncovered in the cave would prove to be worth all the work. Despite his efforts, he could acquire no sense of the society that had once ruled the ruined world.

At long last the starship's particle beams reached the region right beside the encased crypt. The _Nadir_ had been slowly descending towards the surface the entire time, using its proximity to reinforce the strength of its onslaught. Now, it was time to actually land on the planet's fire-fused face and carry out the descent into its patiently perforated surface. The Dark Lord experienced a flashback of confronting the ominous opening that had led down into the cloning complex. It was an unwelcome reminder of just how promptly someone's circumstances can change; but he now had the Dark Side as his ally, and he had come all this way in order to meet it face-to-face.

Even Jedi Master Mace Windu would have been impressed by the prodigious leap whereby Darth Duress entered the precipitous shaft. The airless environment necessitated the donning of a spacesuit, and it was equipped with suspensors, but he relied fully on his mastery of the Force as he plummeted into the abysmal bowels of the derelict world. Availing itself of its onboard anti-gravity apparatus, M3 silently descended beside him. It took some time to complete the plunge.

The Dark Lord hadn't really enjoyed an opportunity to deploy the Chameleon's Crystal since using it to slay Chairman Chelingus. As he arrived at the base of the shaft, he instantly activated his lightsaber and went to work. The basaltic substrate, comprising the pocket in which they had landed, proved to be nearly as resistant as tempered titanium, but nothing could long endure the incinerating insistence of a well-wielded lightsaber. Because the robot brought along a couple of the spares, which had been salvaged from the derelict ship, M3 imitated its master's actions and worked on opening the opposite side of a rectangular aperture. When their cuts finally met in the middle, he used the Force to levitate the stone slab safely aside. A dark enclosure was revealed that stretched invisibly into the recesses of the underworld before them, but distant reflections of his lightsaber's bright blade announced the presence of the machines that still occupied the rock chamber.

"Are you detecting power emanations from anywhere within the enclosure?" he asked as he turned to his artificial accomplice.

"The equipment appears to be in some form of sleep-mode," M3 ultimately answered after a moment's pause. "I am detecting what I guess to be geothermal energy, but it is being accessed only in the most minimal of amounts. This facility might almost be allegorical to the Archives, but it seems to fit the profile of something truly intended to serve more as a time capsule. Although I doubt if any defensive devices are present, given its hypothetical purpose, it might be best if you would remain outside the enclosure until I have certified its safety."

The Dark Lord allowed himself to laugh before answering in a slightly scolding tone, saying, "I'm not gonna get killed this time, M3. You're no longer in the company of mild-mannered Lamis Cormosa. The Force will allow me to anticipate and intercept any automated attack. You are the one who needs to hang back and let me make sure it's safe."

"As you wish, my master," the droid intoned as it dutifully stood aside and allowed him to be the first to enter. However, its circuits did take note of the fact that he'd referred to it as a person instead of an object. In mute acknowledgement of the spontaneous distinction, it invisibly bowed as it yielded its place before the aperture. Its master's perceptions were already fully focused on the darkling enclosure that now confronted them.

In order to provide more ample illumination, Darth Duress decided to switch the Chameleon Crystal's emanation from crimson to emerald as he stepped inside the cathedral-like chamber. It was huge enough to house a Corellian cruiser. Mammoth machines stood like silent sentinels all about its colossal confines. Their purpose was not immediately apparent. But he was relieved to discover that his droid had been correct. The facility seemed to be without defensive devices.

"You can come on in here, M3. It's safe," he shouted over his shoulder. "I need you to see if you can possibly interface with any of these systems. We need to determine what they do."

While the droid industriously occupied itself with the business of restoring operational power levels to the pieces of equipment, he explored the outskirts of the enclosure. Some of the cave's walls had insignias etched into their otherwise ordinary surfaces, but he could recognize none of them. The colossal alcove contained nothing that even resembled a living area. It appeared as if the entire purpose for the facility's existence was in fact to contain the towering consoles. Finally bored by the complete lack of any cultural clues, he made his way over to the location where his robot was working.

"This one in particular is certainly some type of data depository," M3 declared, indicating the imposing apparatus before which it was situated. "However, the programming language is unlike anything I have ever encountered before. I nonetheless believe the central core from the cloning complex's computer should possess the processing power to break the encryption, given time."

"Then it's fortunate that we brought it along with the cloning equipment," said the Dark Lord. "I was only thinking in terms of needing it to create any subsequent clones, but its computational capability seems to have been reason enough. Do you suppose you can possibly adapt it to use geothermal energy? I don't know how we'd get power to it down here from the ship's engines."

"It will take time to configure the core so it can run on geothermal energy," the robot replied, "but not nearly as long as it will almost certainly take for the core to translate the alien language. And it will have to be adapted back over to the ship's power if you want to put it back aboard the _Nadir_ after that."

"You said the planet and its orbit are both stable, didn't you?" he carefully inquired.

"Indeed I did, my master; and probably unapproachable by any other ship," M3 answered.

"Do whatever you must in order to prepare this console for interfacing with the central core," he intently instructed. "I'll take care of bringing it down. And while you are configuring the core to use geothermal energy, I'll transfer the cloning equipment down as well. I am going to require all the space in the cargo bay to accomplish the next part of my plan, and it sounds as if everything will be safe enough here. By the time I've finished, maybe you will already have the core hooked up to the console. Once the deciphering has started, we can be on our way."

The conspiratorial cohorts quickly busied themselves with their respective tasks and, as the Dark Lord had suggested, they finished almost simultaneously. As Darth Duress was going over to check on the robot's progress, M3 initiated the deciphering program and turned to him.

"I had not considered a possible application of using the core for this purpose," it confessed. "The deciphered data will be available for uploading into all subsequent clones, in addition to the experiential skill sets that you have already incorporated. The knowledge of this culture could be made into an embedded memory in precisely the same way. Perhaps this will prove to be useful in the future."

"How interesting," he thoughtfully replied. "Perhaps it will. Before we leave, I have one other assignment for you. I'd like you to install ray-shield emitters over the aperture we opened. I want them to seal this chamber, so it can be pressurized upon our return, and blend in with the rest of the rocks that compose the pit. Once you've completed this task, we'll be on our way."

"Might I inquire about our course, my master," M3 asked as it proceeded to assemble all the required components.

"We'll obviously need to work our way through the rest of the Unknown Regions before we'll be close enough to the Core to coordinate an accurate course," he answered. "But we ultimately will make for Ryloth. I'm going to find out if I've the acumen for controlling lyleks."

"Such unconquerable creatures would make an insurmountable army," the droid agreed. "Is it then your plan to employ them in drawing the Jedi into another trap?"

"I'm quite sure that the _Nubian Nadir_ wouldn't be permitted passage through the city-shields of Coruscant," he smilingly responded. "And though I could certainly smuggle myself onto a ship that was already bound for the destination, I would prefer not to go up against all that remains of the Jedi at once; not even with the Nemesis. The only alternative is to inflict further attrition upon their remaining number. And a settlement under attack by lyleks should do the trick."

"Will they not suspect a trap?" the droid inquired. "Is it possible that they will not respond?"

"That's why we need to steal a transponder from a smuggler's ship," he rejoined with a grin. "A fictitious transmission will only work well if they can certify its source. We're going to send out a distress signal, just before we release the lyleks. The poaching of endangered species is still a common crime. We'll simply claim we took them from Ryloth with the intention of selling them on the black market, but they somehow managed to get loose on the ship; which provides a perfect explanation for the subsequent crash and their appearance on another planet."

"The lyleks are resilient enough for some of them to have survived the destruction of nearby Geonosis," the droid suggested. "But do you know where you will release them?"

"Putch probably wouldn't appreciate it - but on Utapau," he replied. "Its crevices will conceal the lyleks and our ship. The Jedi definitely need to make points with the Pau'ans. They'll come."

Once the droid had completed the installation of the ray-shields, they returned to the waiting spaceship. Despite his affinity for the Dark Side, Darth Duress was surprised by how relieved he was to be leaving the depressingly decimated surface of the burnt orb. Although he had seen its undamaged innards, it was nonetheless still hard for him to think of it as a world. It was certainly a stronghold, but in much the same way as a mausoleum. Because it is supposed to discourage grave robbers, a crypt's structure is easily defensible. But no real estate agent in their right mind would suggest the prospect of residency. And far more than simple superstition, the presence of the subspace distortions would prevent the approach of any privateers. But it seemed to him like one more example of poetic injustice that he should have to accept a sepulcher as his new base of operations. He sneered as he stepped back onboard the _Nubian Nadir_.

"Despite all the distortions, I can still approximate the position of the Core," M3 intoned. "But I am afraid that we are still in for quite a rough ride, and our first jump will only get us outside the influence of this system's double singularities. I will need to carefully recalculate before setting a subsequent course."

"Understood," the Dark Lord impatiently replied. "Initiate at your discretion."

Escaping the system was obviously much more of a strain on the ship's integrity. They were wrenched around by the field fluctuations for what seemed to take an eternity. In fact, he was on the verge of asking M3 if something was wrong when the shuddering ship finally freed itself from the gravitational grip of the twin vortices. As they arrived at the endpoint of the tumultuous jump, he had the sense that they had been spewed from the mouth of some nameless malevolence. It was enough to make him wonder what kind of history the computer's translation would disclose.

"From the Outer Rim, the dual dark stars are situated just inside an incredibly dense area of the Unknown Regions," the droid deduced, indicating the screens. "The scanners are picking up the type of particulate trail that would tend to indicate the passage of ships between the systems that are now located along a course towards the Core."

"Maybe someone else is aware of what became of the inhabitants of the planet we just left," he contemplatively responded. "The level of technology would seem to suggest that they were a spacefaring civilization. Perhaps they weren't all eliminated along with their homeworld."

"There are other energy readings associated with some of the ion trails," the robot added as it continued to decipher the scans. It then sat straight up and turned to him as it concluded, "The readings clearly indicate that a specific kind of conflict is occurring, a battle between at least two technologically advanced civilizations. A war is being waged in the region directly ahead of us."

"Are you of the opinion that we should see if we can circumvent this sector?" he asked.

"Such a course would be almost tangential to the Galactic Core, which could complicate our capacity for making subsequent corrective calculations," the droid advised. "Veering to the north or south side of the galactic plane would be preferable, but there are anomalies in each of those directions."

"You're concerned about our inability to obtain a definitive fix on our position if we simply go left or right?" he inquired for clarification.

"So far, the navigational computer has managed to track our course from the location where we initiated our incursion into the Unknown Regions. It has even compensated for the subspace distortions, allowing for a minute margin of error. But additional deviations from our direct course towards the Core will exponentially increase any inaccuracies. To forestall any visual verification of our relative position could place us in the situation of actually being lost, my master," the droid explained. It then seemed to stiffen in response to something it had noticed on the scans, before concluding, "However, it might not matter. It appears as if some of the other ships have seen us. They are altering their courses to intercept."

"Get a fix on the heading to which we'll need to return after this engagement, and then raise our shields," he sternly instructed. "It was never my intention to turn aside. This then will be your first lesson, my perfunctory apprentice. Never flee from a fight. Always overmaster any probable opponent. That is the way of the Dark Side. Charge all weapon batteries. It's time to take lives."

Even across the substantial expanse of interposing space, he could sense the anxiety of his opponents as he accelerated directly towards the combative encounter. Neither knew for certain the exact nature of the enemy that was about to be engaged. But the audacious approach of the solo ship most probably gave pause to the pilots of the swarming armada. It was with a sense of satisfaction that he observed the way in which the incoming vessels responsively tightened their formation. He had already succeeded in making them squirm.

"Calculate a hyperspace course correction that will put us right in the midst of their armada," he instructed the droid. "Then initiate the micro-jump. We'll catch them in their own crossfire."

No other spacecraft could have circumvented another at light-speed, so there was no cause for the commanders of the approaching ships to anticipate such an impossible maneuver. There was also no way for them to swiftly respond to their abruptly compromised situation. The _Nubian Nadir_ was suddenly and inexplicably situated right in the middle of their formation. They couldn't fire upon the interloper without possibly endangering each other. And as an added complication, since the implausible spacecraft had positioned itself within the ion stream exhaust of one of the lead ships, its shields weren't even the only distortion through which their turbo lasers needed to penetrate. But the invader wasn't disadvantaged by this arrangement. It immediately opened fire on the surrounding ships.

The enemy spaceships scattered, sacrificing their strategic formation. And the dreadnaught, which the _Nubian_ _Nadir_ was shadowing, altered its course in an attempt to shake off the pursuer and make it emerge from within the ion stream. The captain of the smaller but strangely stalwart spaceship, however, seemed able to anticipate every maneuver the navigator made. And as the rest of the fleet finally reformed and started to attack from much more secure coordinates, Darth Duress caused his ship to corkscrew within the stream of ionization. His intention was to prevent any of his ship's shields from being struck sequentially, and his scheme was successful. He had no way to know that he was actually imitating a tactic of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.

He'd been assaulting the engines of the destroyer behind which his ship was situated. Now, he unleashed a salvo that completely overwhelmed their weakened integrity. And in the ensuing explosion, he managed to temporarily disappear from the scopes of the other spacecraft. By the time they reacquired their target, they found that it was already closing on another of their ships. It was only with incredulity that they could consider the brash impertinence of such a ploy. If only they had understood their adversary, they would have realized that he had already been waging a war of attrition for some time. As a devotee of the Dark Side, he easily adopted its designs. He had in fact become quite an expert in the technique of dividing in order to conquer. It had served him extremely well in the matter of diminishing the Jedi Order. He was simply applying the same method to this situation.

The Dark Lord had carefully selected his target and attack course so that any craft that tried to rush to its aid would have to come in behind him. And he purposely engaged the dreadnaught head-on. The reinforced shields of the _Nadir_ withstood the initial salvos. But with the laser blasts coming directly at his bow he knew that simply spinning his ship would not be enough, and there were too many for him to evade them all. Suddenly, as if his ship had just sustained damage, he sent it into an uncontrolled tumble. This action actually rotated the shields in such a way that the laser bolts could not strike them sequentially as the seemingly crippled craft careened straight at the destroyer's beleaguered bridge. Desperate to protect their control center from suffering such a damaging impact, the gunners strove to disintegrate the somersaulting menace before it could possibly collide with their ship. The turbo lasers smoked because of being overdriven far beyond their manufacturer-recommended capacity.

However Darth Duress had anticipated this incendiary crescendo. As the _Nadir_'s nose spun around in the direction of the ship, he had M3 execute another micro-jump. They emerged in the empty space right behind the destroyer just as it released all that firepower in the direction of the very vessels that were rushing to its aid. Even though their ships had effectively avoided injuring each other with their crossfire before, they were not so fortunate on this occasion.

With its power being mostly routed to its weapons and forward shields, the destroyer wasn't prepared for an attack from astern. The_ Nadir_ was consequently able to inflict a crippling blow to the dreadnaught's drive section. Even though the enemy wasn't annihilated, it no longer enjoyed a capacity to pursue. Sensing that it was the source of the formidable fleet against which he was engaged, the Dark Lord turned his ship and headed towards a nearby star system. He was wise in the insidious ways of the Dark Side. He knew he could divert his adversaries by unexpectedly endangering those about whom they cared. Discouragement could be just as effective a method of attrition as outright elimination.

Orbital platforms are both the pride and hallmark of a spacefaring civilization. But due to the delicate balancing act in which they must engage in order to remain aloft, their situations tend to be precarious in the extreme. Hence, they are as vulnerable as they are advantageous, which is why the _Forthright_ always stayed on station in the vicinity of those around Coruscant. Since they were engaged in an interstellar conflict and their assets were inevitably allocated elsewhere, the occupants of the primary planet had been forced to forsake such expensive vigilance. To a Dark Lord it was like an open invitation.

Since some of the smaller ships had been incidentally struck with salvos from the destroyer, they were left behind along with the drifting dreadnaught; but predictably, all the rest of the ships in the fleet swiftly followed. Several of the large vessels were actually faster than the _Nadir_ while traveling at sub-light speed. He deliberately let his ship get almost within range of their weapons before using another micro-jump to close on the system's primary planet. His ship's sensors had no difficulty locating it since it was the principle source of the signals originating in that system.

He had no doubts that the fleet had advised its inhabitants of his approach; but by using the micro-jump to complete his transit, he arrived at his objective before the planet's defensive ships could be deployed. The orbital platforms instantly targeted the incoming spacecraft; but because he wasn't relying on its weapons to carry out the attack, he was able to transfer the ship's power to its shields. Therefore, the _Nadir_ was able to endure the defensive salvos as it came just close enough to each station for the Dark Lord to use his influence over the Force to nudge them from their suspended situations. Each platform was of course equipped with a propulsion system with which to rectify any decaying orbit. But the abrupt alteration in inertia made the tracking systems lose their fix on the _Nadir_ just as it swept by, which made it possible for him to divert power back to his weapons and pulverize the very suspensors that the platform's personnel were attempting to use to restore the station's mysteriously compromised orbit.

In the brief amount of time it took for the fleet to catch up with their quarry, the stations were all in serious need of rescue. Apart from representing important military installations, some were substantial enough to potentially endanger the planet's people if the disastrous reentries weren't arrested. Only the dreadnaughts were large enough to tractor the descending stations out of the gravity well into the grip of which they were steadily slipping, leaving only the most modest-sized ships to maintain the pursuit. And Darth Duress knew that the _Nadir_ would easily be the equal of any one of them.

As he angled away from the planet and its imperiled platforms, he didn't adopt a course that would take him out of the violated star system. Instead, he steered his speeding ship towards an asteroid field that he had detected with his scanners. Comprehending the depths of such a ploy, the other pilots tried desperately to surpass the _Nubian_ _Nadir_ before it could reach its dangerous destination, but none of the pursuing spaceships were quite as swift. They were therefore forced to follow the marauder into the rocky maze.

Playing billiards with boulders is a perilous pastime, even for a Dark Lord. None of the pilots of the pursuing ships apparently comprehended the technique by which the orbits of the stations had become compromised; otherwise it's very doubtful that they would have freely followed their supernatural adversary into such a place. For Darth Duress, the challenge was to cause a chain reaction that would allow him to escape while crushing all the ships that were struggling to close within striking distance. And unfortunately for his followers, he was equal to the task.

By executing a convoluted course that sequentially took him close to the surfaces of several of the more massive asteroids, he adroitly lured his unsuspecting prey into a series of traps. The scanners on their ships couldn't detect what was beyond the rocky horizons. But he could sense his surroundings with the Force. He could also alter the trajectories of the space rocks that were speeding through the skies around them. He could even pry up some of those that were already impacted in the pockmarked surfaces over which he was passing and levitate them into the path of his pursuers. By the time it finally left the asteroid field, the _Nubian_ _Nadir_ was all alone.

Just enough time had elapsed however that some of the destroyers had already succeeded in rescuing their associated space stations. They marked the emergence of their slippery enemy and adopted an interception course. Employing some of the space-bound boulders for ballistics, he hurled them in the direction of the incoming craft. He managed however to slow them by only the most minimal of amounts because their gunners were easily able to obliterate the obstacles. But when the commanders noticed that the _Nubian_ _Nadir_ did not withdraw but remained in close proximity to the source of such unconventional ammunition, they voluntarily elected to slow their approach. Despite the immensity of the forces arrayed against it, it appeared as if the interloper was incomprehensibly prepared to stand and fight.

"How many more ships do you intend to sacrifice in your pathetic attempt to detain me?" the Dark Lord demanded, tying the ship's linguistic translator into his transmitter. "You will suffer me to pass, or you will simply suffer. I may need to return this way one day, so I'll tolerate no further interference. I have no interest whatsoever in your wretched little war, but you are going to find it very difficult to defeat your foes in the other star system if you have forced me to destroy all your ships."

"Who are you?" an alien voice ultimately asked. "And what organization do you represent?"

"I am Darth Duress, although you may address me instead as Lord Duress if you so desire," he derisively responded. "I represent the Dark Side of the Force."

There were several moments of silence before the alien eventually answered, "Your petition for safe passage has been granted. We will discontinue our attack and allow you to leave."

Without bothering to even acknowledge such an apparent capitulation, the Dark Lord turned to his droid and said, "Put us back on our previous heading, M3."

"With pleasure, my master," the robot replied. It then took the opportunity to add, "I will learn everything I can in examining the aspects this encounter. You just fought an entire space fleet to a standstill. If I may be so bold, I would like to extend my congratulations. This was easily just as fearsome a feat as singlehandedly engaging the Jedi Order."

"Thank you, my applauding apprentice," he rejoined, smiling ominously. "And now, we need to finish that other business to which you just referred."

"As you are doubtlessly already aware," the droid droned, "our course will take us just within the outskirts of the solar system with which the inhabitants of this one are at war. It might be that some additional engagements will be required in order for us to clear this quadrant, if you do not want me to calculate a jump that would bypass such a possibility."

"I readily welcome any opportunity to further perfect my craft," Darth Duress sneered. "If the Jedi expect to face the same inexperienced adversary who devastated their Temple, they will be disastrously disappointed. This is merely practice, my apprentice. The real game will begin once I've released the lyleks. We will be returning here. I want the inhabitants of all these neighboring systems to be acquainted with the cost of interfering with my affairs, and they'll learn that lesson most memorably by being directly disciplined. Use the long-range sensors. Get a display of their star system on the screen just as quickly as you can. Let us avail ourselves of the opportunity to plan this next engagement."

"The system is now compiling the image," the automaton informed him after only a matter of moments. "We should have resolution shortly."

"This will be your first test," Darth Duress declared. "Since you understand something about my abilities, I want you to recommend a strategy for schooling the inhabitants of this system."

"Their fleet is already forming along our calculated course," the droid observed. "They might have detected our engagements with their enemies. But since we emerged unscathed, I wonder why it seems that they are not seeking an alliance. They appear instead to be prepared to repel. I do not comprehend this kind of conduct."

"We are only a single ship, not an incorporation that could be of benefit to them in a war like this," he patiently responded. "They've elected instead to measure themselves against us. Since their enemies were unable to eliminate us, it would indicate that they really possess the superior technology if they should now succeed. Have you any suggestions about how we should reward so territorial a display?"

"The solar cycle seems to be waning," the robot replied, "but I am detecting prominences on the surface of their sun. I can calculate a hyperspace jump that will make us emerge in proximity to their planet, between it and its central star. When they attempt to intercept us, we will fly close enough to the sun for you to use the Force to induce a solar flare and destroy them. So strategic a position could then be easily defended while you warn them against any future interference."

"I highly approve of your plan," he answered with a malicious smile. "Make all the necessary calculations and then engage the hyperdrive engine."

The alien armada took instant notice of the _Nadir_'s emergence in their system. They quickly converged on the trespasser's coordinates, but it surprisingly made no attempt to approach their planet. It retreated instead in the direction of the star. Exactly as the diabolical duo intended, the commanders all mistakenly assumed that the interloper had hoped for its entry to go undetected because of its proximity to the sun. Now, they incorrectly concluded that the intruder was hoping to escape by using the star's gravity to slingshot itself to safety. They were not prepared to allow its intrusion to go unpunished. They pushed their ships to the best possible speed as they raced to close the diminishing distance, ignoring their perilous proximity to the star's fiery photosphere.

The solar flares erupted without warning. Their scanners gave no indication of the imminent danger before it was abruptly upon them. Their armada's complete destruction was observed on the nearby bridge of the _Nubian Nadir_. At the Dark Lord's command, his homicidal droid brought their careening craft to a station-keeping stop. He then sent out a transmission to the inhabitants of the system, warning them in the same way that he had those of the earlier engagement. They sent out no other ships to intercept the _Nadir_ while M3 carefully calculated the course that would take them back toward the Core and return them to their previous heading.

"Once we're close enough to the Core for you to confirm our coordinates," he said, "I'll need you to start working on a course to Ryloth. After all, we're completely on the opposite side of the galaxy from our intended destination, but we still need to pass through a system where we could intercept a ship operated by known smugglers and steal its transponder."

"Would it perhaps be more expedient to purchase one instead?" the droid carefully inquired. "There is a party on Utapau that already believes itself indebted to you. It might only be a matter of utilizing an established asset. Perhaps you could simply tell Putch what you require."

"That's a very ingenious suggestion, my manipulative apprentice," he laughed as he replied. He then paused before insightfully asking, "Are you also implying that we should maybe take the opportunity to warn him about our operation?"

"Although his assistance might never be needed again," M3 answered, "perhaps it would be wise to preserve him as an asset. He might prove to be of benefit in the future."

Darth Duress couldn't help but notice that the android, having aced its first assignment, was now vitally involved in calling the shots. Its evil had evolved to the point that it was no longer just a prized and very necessary companion. It had become an active coconspirator.

"Very well then," he smilingly responded, "take us to Ryloth by way of Utapau. If we can just come up with a method for doing this that doesn't actually endanger them, perhaps we can even get the Pau'ans to play along. I'm sure Putch would appreciate that."

"I have engaged the hyperdrive," M3 announced moments later. "I should be able to confirm our coordinates and begin charting our course to Utapau very shortly."

"Gwonameeth has been busy," the Dark Lord unexpectedly announced. "An entire planet of telepaths is searching for me out here. I can sense them scanning the cosmos. I'm very tempted to let them get just a glimpse. I could use them to confirm our presence in the Unknown Regions to their Force-sensitive associate. That should make the Jedi Council even less likely to suspect a trap on the opposite side of the galaxy.

"You could use their devices against them," the droid agreed, sounding almost excited.

"I just need to be sure that they can't get any indication of our course," he responded. "Don't complete your calculation for the trip to Utapau until I tell you to. I think I am going to have a little fun first."

"I will anxiously await your authorization," M3 answered.

Extracting the Chameleon's Crystal and using it to focus his influence over the Force, it took mere moments for Darth Duress to accomplish his deceptive agenda. The telepaths were fooled into thinking that the _Nubian Nadir_ was still aimlessly searching the stars for any evidence of the configuration in which the One Crystal had once been ensconced. And such was the report they made to the Jedi Master.

As the Dark Lord was advising his droid of the completion of his ploy, the ship emerged in a section of space from which it was now possible to substantiate their position with relation to the Galactic Core. By using the ship's navigational computer, M3 quickly carried out the calculations for their trip to Utapau. And at the instructions of its malicious master, it engaged the hyperdrive.

"Although it would probably be most expeditious for us to work our way to the Rimma Trade Route to complete our trip to Utapau," the droid began, "it would be decidedly counterproductive if our ship was seen. It would undo all your telepathic deception. We would pass right by Eriadu. In addition to the warrants for your arrest, there is the small matter of an outstanding bank loan."

"Stealth is our most recommended procedure," he quickly agreed. "I'm not concerned about being reported by the Pau'ans since we have an understanding with their leaders. But there's no reason for incurring risk. Even traveling at light-speed, there would still be a chance of detection. Some of the subspace scanners in the sectors through which we will have to pass are extremely sensitive. I've disabled our transponder. But that's no guarantee of going unnoticed. We need to keep as low a profile as possible."

"I understand entirely,' the droid rejoined. "Even though our spacecraft's configuration might not be recognizable at that speed, it could still attract attention due to the fact that it is flying with no transponder signal."

"Precisely so," he conspiratorially concurred. "I'll do what I can to make us unnoticeable, but you'll still need to chart a crafty course. And I have full confidence in your ability to do so."

The android inclined its mechanical head in mute acknowledgement of the compliment, and then it returned to work. Before long, the streaks of the stars passing around them began to bow as the spaceship's course was adjusted in mid jump. They would now be passing by nothing but backwater worlds as they made their way into the Outer Rim.

Although Darth Duress really wanted to rest after exercising his supernatural prowess in the previous dispute, he knew he needed to be on hand in the event that they actually did encounter any difficulties. And since M3 could communicate with the spaceship's sensors without being on the bridge, he decided to take the opportunity to instruct the droid in some saber techniques. He was astonished at how adept a pupil the robot truly was. Automation is all about the geometry of motion. And it was therefore easy for the automaton to regard the weapon as an extension of its own appendage. But it seemed to the Dark Lord as if some other source of insight were at work. He had observed Cyrella and Fazif on the practice floor; and after a single although exceedingly lengthy session, he believed M3 could possibly albeit temporarily stand its ground against either of them. For reasons he could not quite qualify, he experienced the strange certainty that such a conflict would in fact occur.

Since even the long-range scanners were detecting very little traffic, he decided to rest after the lesson was finished. He retired to his quarters and slept undisturbed the rest of the way.

As the _Nadir_ entered orbit, he contacted Putch and apprised him of their approach. But they waited until after nightfall over Pau City to execute their stealthy descent. Almost all of the locals were in league with the Separatists that had taken control of the government. But there's usually a contingent of the citizenry that is resistant to change, no matter how beneficial or unfortunate it might be. And Darth Duress was well aware that other pads might be occupied by pilots who felt no affinity for those the Republic considered to be criminals. The planet's indigenous inhabitants were hardly the only ones by whom he needed to worry about possibly being reported.

Putch received him warmly. But the port master obviously anticipated that the captain of the _Nadir_ had really come to conduct some kind of commerce. His smile was far more conspiratorial than congenial as he ushered the pair into the darkling outskirts of the platform. He bowed again as he gestured towards the refreshments which the Utai had arranged at his orders.

"In what way may I be of some service, your grace?" he skillfully inquired.

"I need a transponder from a spaceship that's known for engaging in smuggling operations," he evenly answered.

"Such a request is normally made in reverse," Putch replied, pursing his lips. "Can I assume that your ship's transponder is not being offered in exchange?"

"It would actually be more of a liability than the one with which I want to replace it," the Dark Lord candidly countered. "And although I'm sure there are ships that are regularly ridded of their transponders, I require something much more contemporary. I'd prefer one that's registered to a ship with an outstanding smuggling warrant against it."

"It sounds as if you're determined to attract trouble," the port master commented, displaying a sincere concern for his client.

"And so I am," the Dark Lord laughed. Stepping closer to the port master, he then continued in portentous tone as he said, "And we should speak about the specific type of trouble in which I am about to engage. With your kind permission I'd very much like to lure my enemies into a trap here on Utapau."

"How do you propose to bait the trap?" Putch carefully asked.

"With lyleks," Darth Duress honestly responded.

"Surely you don't actually expect us to permit you to unleash lyleks upon our planet?" Putch incredulously inquired.

"My plan is dependent upon my capacity for controlling them in order to catch them first," he quickly countered. "I won't as much as attempt to transport them unless my suspicions about my capabilities are confirmed. None of your people will be in peril. But it would certify my counterfeit distress call if it were followed by an urgent request for assistance from one of your leaders."

"And to whom is our request for assistance to be addressed?" the port master pressed, now clearly intrigued.

"To the Jedi Council of course," the Dark Lord imperially replied. "Once I eliminate two more Jedi Masters, I'll have cut the Council in half. And once I've extinguished their Order, there won't be any more pressure for your planet to join the Republic. Your separation will be assured."

"If indeed you can unconditionally guarantee the safety of our citizens," Putch was careful to qualify, "then I think I can convince the proper people to support your proposal. I am also certain that I can meet your other requirement. I will do this in exchange for services already rendered. I should be able to supply the transponder by midmorning. The other will take some time. We can confirm this arrangement across a secure subspace channel if you would prefer not to wait."

"The Jedi Council is currently laboring under the misconception that I am simply wasting my time somewhere in the Unknown Regions," Darth Duress very informatively offered. "The longer I delay, the greater the chances that they will become aware of my real whereabouts. I therefore think we should conclude our commerce in the morning, and then I will be on my way."

"I will have the secure channel established by the time I deliver the transponder," Putch said with a bow. "And I will make certain you are undisturbed in the interim."

"I am grateful for your friendship," the Dark Lord simply admitted as he reciprocated in kind.

By splitting the difference between the Quence Sector and the Silken Asteroids, after they'd departed from Utapau, it would now be possible for them to reach their objective without running into any other traffic until they crossed the rerouted last leg of the Corellian Run. The destruction of Geonosis had forced all ships bound for Lameredd to take a detour for the foreseeable future. Since the Death Wind Corridor was not considered an attractive alternative, they veered instead towards the Cadavine Sector and then circled around to reach their target. But these constituted the only craft about which he was concerned; and as infrequently as they flew across that region of space, he knew they would be easy to avoid.

Nevertheless, since he was about to attempt the manipulation of one of the most dangerous predators in explored space, he decided it would be wise to allow himself additional rest. He and M3 therefore remained onboard the _Nadir_, which was parked at the back of the landing platform, until Putch finally returned with the replacement transponder.

As the port master delivered the requested item, he cautiously said, "I understand the Force is your ally and you are perhaps exempted from such concerns. But I feel an obligation to impart the same words of caution to you that I share with all my respected clients. Flying through space without a transponder is dangerous. Navigational computers depend on transponders in order to calculate courses that don't result in collisions with other spacecraft. And there are far too many vessels in space for any system to track them all. Consequently, the navigational computers are only looking for a convergence in projected courses. For law enforcement to track anybody, they first have to certify the transponder signal. Even if you're certain that's the case, it is in your best interest to at least temporarily engage your transponder before calculating a hyperspace jump."

"I appreciate your apprehension," the Dark Lord replied. "And because of your kindness, I'm now in possession of a part that I can employ for the purpose. As I previously implied, I have the Jedi Council convinced that I am elsewhere, and I know they are searching for my transponder's signal. We had to make course corrections while en route, so use of the transponder was simply not possible. The deception would've been undone; but now, we are relying on the watchfulness of law enforcement. They're just going to think they've located the wrong criminals."

"I prefer the expression privateers," Putch politely proposed.

"Of course," Darth Duress agreed with a grin.

Rather than allow the Utai to make the accommodation, Putch remained and assisted in the installation of the replacement transponder. He also availed himself of the opportunity to provide the Dark Lord with the code for the subspace channel that he had secured. When the repair was complete, he benevolently bowed before disembarking.

"The shockwave, which was released during the destruction of the Geonosis system, left an immense sphere of distorted space that stretches across parsecs," the Dark Lord commented to his droid as they readied the ship for departure. "But the _Nadir_ just navigated a gravitational field before which it probably pales in comparison. I have no doubts that we'll be able to reach Ryloth with no great degree of difficulty. The real test will take place upon our arrival."

Despite his supernatural perceptions it wasn't possible for him to apprehend if the droid was deliberately directing him away from any suggestions of self-doubt as it asked, "At what point do you want me to power up the transponder?"

"I'm sure Putch wouldn't be impressed by my disregard for his recommendation," he started out by saying, "but I'm afraid it'll look suspicious if Utapau is both our point of origin and then our accidental destination. Our first jump should put us just short of the new Corellian Run. I doubt if there are any other ships operating in the area through which we'll pass. We'll get a definitive fix on our objective and activate the new transponder before plotting our final course for Ryloth."

"If its signal attracts the attention of law enforcement," M3 surmised, "it only helps our plan."

"Precisely," he grinningly agreed. "They'll already know that we've been to Ryloth before we even send the distress signal. They'll substantiate the nature of the emergency to the Jedi when the Pau'ans petition the Council for its assistance. It'll look like nothing more than an unfortunate series of events. There will be no reason for the prey to suspect the trap."

"I have calculated a course that should keep us well away from any other traffic in the Outer Rim," M3 informatively commented. "The end point of the jump will make us emerge just short of the Corellian Run and with Ryloth close enough to detect with our long-range scanners."

"Excellent," he answered. "Go ahead and engage the hyperdrive."

Although he liked to let the droid handle the hyperspace jumps, he was nevertheless seated beside the pilot's position. He consequently noticed that their initial course was analogous to the one they had taken when returning to the Kaminoan moon from Utapau for the first time. He had to wonder why the droid abstained from making mention of it, since he was certain it would have recognized so close a resemblance. He could only conclude that his mechanical cohort had now unbelievably become able to understand how insensitive such an observation would have been. Reminding him of the loss of Soma, at such a critical junction of their plan, would have been just as unkind as it would have also been unwise.

And he was even more impressed when the android said instead, "I almost asked you while we were on Utapau if perhaps we should have Putch alter the appearance of our ship, since law enforcement is assiduously searching for it. But I know that we will eventually return to the world where we left the cloning equipment. And I believe you want the inhabitants of those nearby star systems to recognize the _Nadir_."

"I do indeed," the Dark Lord agreed.

Anticipating that they would pass without incident through the substantial track of space that now separated them from their destination, he decided to see if he could advance his apprentice to a higher class of swordsmanship. The seemingly ambitious android continued to demonstrate an adroitness that didn't seem feasible for something merely manufactured. Mimicking an attack by multiple opponents, he concluded the training session by using the Nemesis. The deftness of the droid's defensive tactics reminded him more of a Jedi Master than of a simple padawan; and the laser cannons, hidden within the robot's torso, could certainly be instrumental in deciding the outcome of any such an engagement. He sensed with increasing certainty that the skills he was instilling in his improbable pupil would presently come into play. But for some reason he couldn't discern the exact circumstances. Unbidden, a quote from a conversation on a security recording came into his mind: _always emotions the future_.

Aside from a lightsaber, which an inductee was expected to ultimately construct, a holocron was the only other accouterment without which the Council believed that no Jedi should be. One was therefore supplied for every padawan learner. Since he had come to them without one, Mox and Mardra had given one to Lamis when they set up his access codes to the Archives. Nobody apparently anticipated the possibility of ever giving one to an adult, so it consequently contained the curriculum that had been devised for padawans by Leia and her apprentice. He was amused to make this discovery the first time he accessed the pyramid-shaped device. Being apathetic to the precepts of the Jedi, his review of the information had been very brief; consequently, he was surprised that such an inscrutable expression had stuck in his mind.

He ended the lesson with M3 early enough to rest for awhile before they reached the end of their initial hyperspace jump. But both occupants were already in the cockpit as the ship entered normal space. The associated section of the Corellian Run was devoid of activity. No ships were within range of their sensors, so he instructed M3 to activate the replacement transponder. They then turned their attention to the long-range scanners.

It was almost hurtful to behold the ruination of Ryloth, and it was difficult for him to conceive of Soma originating in such desolation. Only a narrow strip of the surface had ever actually been habitable, at least until recently. The planet had been tidal locked so that one of its hemispheres constantly faced its sun while the other was plunged in perpetual darkness. The shockwave had ended that arrangement. It no longer rotated in synchronicity with its star. But even the habitable terminator between the hemispheres was now desolate. Except for the underground grottos, the planet could no longer support life forms. Because of the eccentricities that had been introduced into its orbit, even the planet's continued existence was doubtful. Soma's homeworld was dying.

"I can plot an approach to the planet," M3 announced, "but the landing may be problematic."

"What's wrong?" the Dark Lord demanded.

"There has been severe shifting of the surface features," the robot responded. "The Floating Rock Gardens have completely collapsed. It looks like there is nothing but an immense sinkhole where the underground spaceport at Kala'uun used to be. The Lonely Five Mountain Range has been all but leveled. Once I have established our orbit, I can scan for life forms and then attempt to locate an adjacent area in which to land. But I strongly recommend that we restrict our search only to those locations that still exhibit stability. We will be less likely to find caves in such areas, but the caves we discover should be less prone to collapse."

"I accept your recommendation," he rejoined. "Take us in."


	4. Chapter 7 and Epilogue

**Chapter Seven**

_Deeds done in despair will often multiply remorse_

_and complicate a quick return to any prior course_

_Furthermore they may endanger family and friends,_

_thus bringing those we care about to unexpected ends_

Jedi Master Julither was surprised to find herself summoned to the Chamber of Conclave. It had relapsed into disuse again after the replacement of the towers that were destroyed by Darth Duress. But the directive of the Grand Master had been precise about the place. And she hadn't named the newly reconstructed Council Chamber. Julither's insight seemed to suggest that Leia Solo was seeking the solace associated with the Tranquility Spire, beneath which their Chamber of Conclave was located. And this wasn't an actual assembly of the Jedi Council. But it occurred to Julither to wonder why this meeting wasn't taking place instead in either her quarters or those of the Grand Master. And she found herself unexpectedly experiencing apprehension, instead of serenity, as she entered the colossal hall in which the Jedi Council had so recently held session.

"Can you feel it?" Leia intensely asked as she observed the way her guest was vacillating at the vestibule.

"Something is out of place here," Julither instinctively responded. "How can that be?"

"It wasn't as noticeable when we were all in here filling this place with our influence over the Force, but now I know that I should've listened to Soma," the Grand Master reluctantly admitted. "She recommended razing the Ziggurat to the ground, all except for the Archives, and relocating the Temple. I'm afraid I've made a major mistake in allowing us to remain."

"I still don't understand," Julither rejoined. "How did this happen?"

"By exercising his control over the Chameleon's Crystal while within its venerated confines," she sadly responded, "Lamis actually contaminated the Temple. And no extent of reconstruction can undo such desecration."

Phrasing her objection as carefully as she could, the Jedi Master maintained, "But the blood of padawans was spilled here before, and even that didn't have the ruinous result you describe."

"Padawans are selected because of being Force-sensitive," the Grand Master very patiently explained, grateful for the way in which Julither had arranged her argument. In fact, her tact was the reason Leia had selected her for this consultation. "But it is undeveloped. And while any kind of killing can cause a disruption in the Force, and the slaying of any sentient life form is dreadful, the murder of Jedi Masters is of particular impact. The murders that were all just committed here were accomplished with the Chameleon's Crystal which is itself a manifestation of the Dark Side of the Force."

"What then is to be done?" Julither anxiously asked. "Is there actually no option but for us to abandon what we have just rebuilt? Have you consulted the Council of Transformed Masters?"

"Their interface with our universe is understandably restricted. Therefore, they can't counsel us about so proximate a subject. We must be informed by the Living Force," Leia softly insisted.

"So we must exercise discernment and keep our own counsel in this matter," Julither said in summation.

"We can't merely fall back on our phantasmal mentors anymore," the Grand Master agreed. "We must aspire to exercise our insight and keep our counsel regarding our recourse. Our ally is the Force. It must now be enough; if not, then we are unfit for the position of responsibility which we have obtained."

"We've moved beyond the stubbing out of brushfires and engaging in dialogue with ghosts," Julither judiciously observed. "Our aim must now be nothing less than the accomplishing of what the previous Council failed to perform. It's only from their many mistakes that we must learn, not from those who actually participated in them."

"Much more in discernment and deed than in word, we must now truly become the Council," Leia replied. "And I must aspire to the responsibility of being its contemporary Grand Master."

Choosing now to finally refer to the familial relationship that she'd so skillfully skirted before, Julither said, "Luke didn't listen to the Council of Transformed Masters. He knew what needed to be done, and so he rejected all their objections and was ultimately able to kill Darth Chrysalis."

"That's precisely my point," Leia quickly concurred. "To resolve this situation, we might have to undertake a course of action they would actually argue against. Most of them did not live long enough to learn from their mistakes, although I would like to think that they now understand how they erred. But if we act according to their recommendations, we could be dooming ourselves to repeat their past. We must have faith in our own facility with the Force. Let us call the Council."

To Darth Duress onboard the _Nadir_, Ryloth looked about as uninhabitable as the cinder of a world where he and M3 had left the cloning equipment. The stellar shockwave had shattered the surface, ravaging the elongated ravines of what had once been the Bright Lands to an incredible extent. They now appeared like sutures that had been cruelly pulled apart, exposing the planet's entrails. The Nightlands looked equally as desolate. If any life forms had survived so complete a cataclysm, they'd now gone so far underground that even the ship's sensors would have trouble detecting them. But the droid's objective was to locate a place where it would be safe to land the ship. After they ascertained such a location, they could then concentrate their search exclusively in its vicinity. Although simply practical, this approach offered a much more optimistic purpose.

"Probably due to the moisture, the hemisphere where the Nightlands were located seems to be far less fragile than the desiccated Bright Lands," the droid observed. "The surface has much more stability in that area. I should be able to find a landing location there. If possible, I will try to select a site with at least ravines or preferably caves in its proximity."

"It still looks like our available options are going to be exceedingly limited," he said, glancing over the robot's shoulder at one of the scanner displays.

"Admittedly, my master," the droid agreed. "But at least there are a few feasible locations on what used to be the dark side of the planet. I suppose we should have expected the dark side to supply what our plan requires."

Even though they sometimes seem to be amused and often furnish unintended amusement for others, droids generally don't make jokes. To comprehend the complexities of comedy would require too much programming capacity. For most service droids, it would intrude into the space that was commonly reserved for the data which the automaton would require in order to perform its function. By making such a comical suggestion, the droid was definitely exceeding the sum of its programming. It was continuing to display an inexplicable evolution.

Darth Duress allowed himself to laugh uproariously in appreciative surprise before saying, "I suppose we should've expected such a thing at that. Now let's see if you can find a location that satisfies our expectations. Make me proud, my apprentice."

Descending into the diminished layer of atmosphere, since the shockwave had ripped much of it away, the _Nadir_ swung in low over the desolate landscape. Its scanning beams reached out to invisibly caress the shattered scenery. Some of what had once been the Nightlands were now exposed to the fatally unfiltered radiation of the nearby star. The envelope of atmosphere wasn't sufficient enough to protect against the solar assault anymore. Realizing this, M3 aimed the ship toward the terminator and the dark region beyond. It consulted the navigational computer before turning to Darth Duress.

"There is a very small section of the Nightlands that have stayed in shadow since before the shockwave's impact," the robot observed. "If anything actually managed to survive, that is where I would expect us to find it. I will see if I can locate a reasonably stable region in that area. There is however something that we should possibly consider."

"What's that?" he intensely asked, intrigued by the droid's shrewdness.

"The food chain on this world is consuming itself," M3 replied. "The only animals that remain will represent the most dangerous examples of their respective types. And having been reduced to the point of having to risk being eaten in order to feed, they are also probably desperate. Your plan puts you in the position of confronting creatures that are far more formidable than normal."

"Are you implying that I should be careful?" he inquired in an amused tone.

"I have seen how superhuman you are," the robot responded, "but my primary programming still takes precedence. I still must consider myself responsible for your safety. I mean no offense by offering such a suggestion."

"None taken," he assured the droid. "In fact I can't think of anybody I'd rather have watching my back."

In processing the compliment, M3 comprehended that its master had once again referred to it as a person rather than a machine. But the Dark Lord was dwelling on the fact that the android had freely admitted to its indigenous attributes as if it actually aspired to supersede them. To the best of his knowledge, such an extent of self-awareness simply shouldn't have been possible for a mere machine. He wished he had access to a technician who had the necessary qualifications to examine the droid and see what was really going on. It had become much more than a simple surrogate for Soma. Between its dedication to the idea of becoming his apprentice and its innate sense of responsibility for his safety, he felt nothing short of befriended. And if he did manage to attain immortality, it represented the only kind of companion about which his increased longevity would give him no cause for concern. They could conceivably be friends forever.

"I have isolated an area that appears to match our search parameters," the android abruptly announced. "I will set our course for those coordinates and start the landing cycle."

"You have done well, my friend," the Dark Lord approvingly replied, deliberately borrowing a term of endearment that Darth Sidious had occasionally used when addressing Darth Vader.

With the landing cycle engaged, the robot was able to back away from the controls and bow in response to the compliment. And then with a nonchalant sweep of an artificial appendage, the android indicated a display screen where evidence of nearby caves could just be discerned. The Dark Lord led the way as they turned and exited the cockpit.

"I want you to bring your lightsabers and come with me," he casually said. "I should have no problem finding our new friends with the Force. But I'll need you to use your scanners to monitor our surroundings for any seismic disturbances. I don't want to have to divide my concentration."

"It is my privilege to accompany you, my master," the robot almost reverently intoned.

Due to the depleted atmosphere, the Dark Lord had to pause and put on a spacesuit before stepping out of the airlock. But the surface was silent. Nothing moved in the darkling distance as the pair readied their weapons and strode away from the ship. The droid's conjecture seemed to be correct. It appeared as if the survivors had all withdrawn below the surface. This was actually a disappointment. It left no choice but a series of confrontations in caves. He'd really hoped they would issue forth in response to sensing something on the surface. Now, he would have to meet them on their own terms. But he was carrying the Chameleon's Crystal. He required no quarter.

Even an experienced Jedi Master would probably have paused long enough to evaluate the necessity of invading so dangerous an environment. Nevertheless, Darth Duress and his robotic apprentice proceeded directly to the nearest aperture and impudently entered the netherworld of Ryloth. It ravenously received them. Because their objective was to actually attract anything that was within earshot, they were ridiculously unconcerned about the echoes that their conversation induced.

"As I have already indicated, I'm hoping lyleks will prove vulnerable to telepathic control," he conversationally said. "But they are not the Sith, and a certain amount of mental activity must be extant for me to manipulate them. But if the lyleks cannot be controlled, and if any have survived this long, the doashim will do."

"I accessed the records for the fauna on this world just before we disembarked," M3 replied. "If our intention was to truly terrorize the people of Utapau, they might be even more appropriate for the purpose. They were described as resembling the demons of many dissimilar mythologies from across the galaxy. It seems as if the collective subconscious of most sentient species casts the personification of ultimate evil in a comparable form, although their legends have little else in common."

"When I watched the security recordings of the lightsaber battle in which Chrysalis forced all the clones to engage to determine which of them would serve as his subordinate," the Dark Lord candidly recalled, "I thought Darth Maul reminded me of a demon. It seemed kind of like a rather unfair advantage. But I guess it didn't really end up working out for him in the long run. He might have set a record with the brevity of service that he actually afforded his manufactured master."

They had been steadily descending through a series of twisting passageways. The nuances of their incursion had yet to exceed the robot's acrobatic abilities, but it was not designed for this type of activity. When presented with options, Darth Duress therefore chose the wider, ramp-like passages. He also did this so they would have more room to maneuver if they needed to deploy their weapons. He could feel the life forms that were stealthily approaching their position.

"I need for you to move on around me and situate yourself below my location," he instructed the android. "They are coming from one of the side tunnels we bypassed. Use your lightsabers if you need to defend yourself. Don't fire your laser cannons unless you have to. Our purpose is to capture, not to kill. But more than one kind of creature is careening to this confrontation; so even if I can actually achieve this hypothetical control, I might only be able to manipulate one of them. We could still find ourselves forced to fight. I don't wanna have to sacrifice captured creatures in order to escape. We need to help them defend themselves, rather than use them to defend us."

The way the robot paused before replying reminded him of the way a human might respond to the impact of such a summation as the droid ultimately answered, "Understood, my master."

Almost simultaneously, and from opposite sides of the passage, a lylek and a doashim both emerged. Each recognized its rival at about the same time that their presumed quarry came into view. In response, they paused just long enough for the Dark Lord to exert his influence and find out if he could truly control either of them. They turned uncertainly toward the hypnotic presence as he began to manipulate their primordial minds. The doashim noticeably calmed, mesmerized. But the lylek hissed several times as it struggled against the supernatural persuasion until it was ultimately overmastered.

"I have managed to dominate both kinds of creatures," he told the droid, "although it's much harder to control the lylek."

"You are much more powerful than the Jedi. What is difficult for you would be impossible for them," the robot surprised him by replying. "If the Jedi Council were to come at you all at once, it could be distracted to destruction by a legion of such alarming animals."

"Indeed," the Dark Lord agreed. "But is it of any advantage that I can more easily control the doashim?"

"If you intend to allow the lyleks to serve you very long," M3 answered, "they will need some sort of sustenance."

"Spoken like a true Sith Lord, my pitiless apprentice," he laughingly replied, "even though I'd hate having to kill something so cute!"

They returned to the _Nadir_ only long enough to secure the captured lylek. The doashim was kept with the scouting party. It therefore unwittingly witnessed the procuring of the predators that it would later give its life to feed. There was just no possible way to keep representatives of both species in a single cargo bay. The solution was to feed the lyleks right before they got underway and thus render them as passive as possible for the trip. Despite his aptitude for the endeavor, it took considerable time to corral the kind of contingent he required. The survivors were scattered throughout the underworld of Ryloth. And it was also necessary to dominate another doashim to provide sufficient food for his legion of lyleks.

When he and his android returned to the cockpit, they discovered that there was a message waiting for them on the secured subspace channel. Since it was past midnight on Utapau, it took some time for Putch to respond. But at last the port master answered their signal.

"If you'll release your captives at the coordinates of our choosing and guarantee that there'll be no mishap, the society will allow you to use our world for the purpose of setting your trap," he tactfully declared. "You will of course also be required to either remove or eliminate all the lyleks after the completion of your operation. Is this arrangement to your satisfaction?"

"I'm very grateful for your assistance in this matter," Darth Duress suavely responded. "I will happily comply with your terms. I've already secured the cargo, and I should be underway within the hour. You already have my transponder signal. You should therefore be able to estimate the time of my arrival without us even exchanging any more messages. Once I send out my distress signal, it would probably be best for us not to communicate until we get together to celebrate the accomplishment of my mission"

"Understood," the port master replied, reminding him of M3. "I will look forward to that time."

"I admit to feeling fluctuations in the Force, particularly in the Chamber of Conclave," Seratu carefully declared. The Grand Master had requested that every member of the Council enter the great hall individually. After having done so, they had all just returned to the newly reconstructed Council Chamber. "But since this sensation diminishes when more Jedi Masters enter the room, I think that we rather than relocation are the antidote. We just completed all the restructuring. Do you really mean to recommend that we abandon what we just rebuilt? Have you considered how the citizens of Coruscant will react to such a decision, and where exactly do you believe it would be best for us to establish this new Jedi Temple?"

"We are situated on a prime piece of real estate here," Leia replied. "With a nominal amount of renovation, this facility could be converted into a complex for commerce. Since visitors would come from across the galaxy to access the Archives, it would come with its own customers. And Commissioner Eisley is easily up to the challenge of representing our reasons for the relocation. The earnings from the sale would be enough to finance a far more modest Temple complex with considerable remuneration remaining, which would give us flexibility in the future. And I think the Force has already shown us where it should be built. If in fact we were actually attacked there, it wouldn't endanger anybody else since the planet is already depopulated. Of course, I am talking about Tatooine."

"That dried up wasteland of a world was barely habitable even before the stellar shockwave slammed into it," Klimesh complained.

Because he was amphibious, Leia easily understood his objection, but answered, "Tatooine wasn't the first planet outside Geonosis to be impacted by that shockwave. But unlike Ryloth, its orbit wasn't destabilized. And its radiation levels are already nearly normal. I guess its surface is not just reflective to visible bandwidths. We can drop ice into its atmosphere to re-oxygenate it."

"But it's an Outer Rim world, nowhere near the capital of the Republic," Priella protested.

"All along we've lamented not having more Jedi Masters to dispatch to the planets that were devastated by the shockwaves," Leia evenly answered. "We'd be placing our new Temple in the very midst of the compromised region. Our access would be increased and our dedication to the recovery of all those displaced individuals would be dynamically demonstrated. I'd argue instead that it might very well symbolize the most diplomatic outreach as representatives of the Republic that we could even conceivably undertake."

"Due to the desperate decision made by the only remaining members of the Jedi Council at the time, your brother was raised there," Julither interjected, finding the opportunity to agree with the Grand Master. "And Anakin and Lamis were both ostensibly born there. I can see how these incidents could suggest a vergence in the Force. Maybe I should make mention of the fact that it was also where the Jedi first became aware that the Sith hadn't truly been destroyed."

"My brother's first real use of his skills also happened there," Leia added, "when he rescued all of us from the clutches of the vile gangster Jabba the Hutt."

"It's almost as if the destiny of the Jedi Order has been clandestinely decided on that desert world for nothing less than decades already," Julither cannily concluded.

"I guess some of us are just predisposed against the idea of moving the Temple outside the Republic proper," Xan eventually observed. "But clearly this matter merits much meditation. You might want to allow an interlude in which we can each consult the Force before calling for a vote on this subject, my master."

"Your recommendation is well received," the Grand Master agreed. "I therefore suggest that we adjourn and reconsider this matter after we've taken the time for such reflection."

The number of apprentices for which they were each responsible had just been doubled, so the Jedi Masters were anxious to get back to their obligations. But the two surviving Jungle Jedi, Xan and Priella, lingered in the Council Chamber. The Grand Master knew they were waiting for an opportunity to render an update that she had requested.

"Fazif and Cyrella are superior students," Priella politely reported, "They're easily the equals of the padawans for whom we were already responsible. And it might be that there has not been adequate time for them to truly recover from the loss of their prior mentors. Therefore, this might be purely a misperception on our part. But Xan and I have discussed this."

"As I am sure you understand, young people can often have a great deal of difficulty when it comes to opening up about a painful experience," Xan continued. "We're just not sure if that's all we're really sensing from them. And we have no idea what it would be, but we think it is possible that they're actually hiding something from us."

"They both spent a considerable amount of unsupervised time in the Archives right after the murders of their previous masters," Leia circumspectly suggested. "Maybe they made some sort of troublesome discovery. I would recommend that you consult the security recordings or maybe even the attendant droids to see what they were working on."

"We did," Priella replied. "But I'm afraid our investigation provided no revelations. It looks as if they were researching something to do with force fields. Unless we elect to confront them, and I'm concerned that it could be incredibly counterproductive to do so, it must remain a mystery."

"It might just be a simple matter of waiting until they trust you enough to talk to you about it," the Grand Master charily conjectured. "We must practice the same patience we seek to cultivate in our apprentices. But if the situation doesn't resolve itself within the next few weeks, we should seek a more expeditious solution. The deeds of the Dark Lord cannot be allowed to impede their development. They are the legacy of Mox and Mardra. It would dishonor their missing masters if they did not now complete their knighthood. Be vigilant, but moreover, be available; and I'll try to make time to check on them myself."

The Jungle Jedi extended their gratitude and then took their leave of the Grand Master. She stayed in the Council Chamber for only a few more moments, assessing its atmosphere. It didn't seem to matter how much time she spent in its confines. She still felt like she was just a visitor.

As she made her way from the Council Chamber, Leia considered the mistake she might be making in not expeditiously keeping her promise. Experience told her that she'd almost certainly become immediately enmeshed in her multitudinous other obligations as soon as she presented even the appearance of availability. If she really intended to talk with Cyrella and Fazif, then she should avail herself of the immediate opportunity. It would be much more polite than waiting and thereby possibly interrupting a training session instead. Since she had only just parted from Xan and Priella, there'd been no time for the Jedi Masters to assign duties to their new students. She turned and followed them.

She'd always felt great affection particularly for the padawans of the Jungle Jedi, and they'd reciprocated in kind. There wasn't any evidence of anxiety in the expression of either apprentice as she walked into the practice room. Instead, they were obviously overjoyed that she had taken the time to stop in and see them. They were old enough to understand just how overworked she really was.

"The Force is with you," she warmly said, smiling instinctively as she saw the way they lit up in reaction to her entrance.

"And with you as well," they responded in stereo as they rushed to receive her. They almost hugged her, being overwhelmed by the emotion of the meeting, before they remembered to stop and bow instead. Understanding what was occurring; Xan and Priella led their other apprentices out of the practice room so the trio could speak privately.

"I know you were left to your own devices for a time after we lost Mardra and Mox," she said as she ushered them into seats that were situated around the outskirts of the room. "I very much regret that there seemed no other recourse. But it occurs to me that in your isolation you may've arrived at insights that would now be beneficial for you to share. Please do not hesitate. I'm only here to help."

"Do you think anybody but Obi-Wan Kenobi could've killed Darth Maul?" Fazif unexpectedly asked.

Grand Master Solo somehow managed to mask her amazement at so curious a question as she honestly answered, "I've never actually considered the subject before. What do you think?"

"I think Darth Tyranus would've killed Master Kenobi if his prior apprentice hadn't stepped in and put a stop to it," Cyrella unpredictably replied. "There's a type of trend in the way these Dark Lords were eliminated. After Darth Maul bested Qui-Gon Jinn, he was slain by the padawan that the Jedi Master had trained. And after Darth Tyranus incapacitated Master Kenobi, he was killed by the Jedi Knight that had been that Master's apprentice."

"I see what you're saying," Leia replied. "Do you then believe that it is your destiny to defeat Darth Duress?"

"We've certainly pondered the possibility," Fazif truthfully confessed. "We've also spent time trying to understand why Dark Lords tend to meet their demise in this manner."

"We think it might be an outcome or a kind of compensation for disseminating the Dark Side of the Force," Cyrella interjected. "Consequently, when they are not executed by the padawan of a Jedi Master whose life they took, they're often slain instead by their own apprentice."

The Grand Master marveled at the unified front with which she was being presented. These two padawans had established such synergy in the absence of their murdered Masters that they were effectively performing as a single organism. She was completely unacquainted with such a remarkable phenomenon. She had studied the records of the Jedi Order extensively. There was no allegory of which she was aware. The invasion of Darth Duress had seemingly brought about an effect that had never before been observed. In a flash of prescient insight Leia Solo suddenly realized that she was witnessing a vergence in the Force. Despite being completely improbable, the padawan learners were manifesting all the acumen of qualified Jedi Masters. It was as if she were conferring with the Force itself.

"You believe then that this backlash that deprives them of their Dark existence is an aspect of the Force bringing itself back into balance?" she intensely asked.

"Precisely," they instantly answered in unison. Fazif then continued, "The way Darth Sidious died is a powerful example. His prior apprentice actually experienced redemption in turning back from the Dark Side in order to accomplish that elimination."

"I'll recommend that your Masters move forward with your training by assigning you the task of constructing your lightsabers," she assured them. "It's obvious to me that you're both ready to advance to the next level of your apprenticeship."

"Actually, we've already built our lightsabers," Cyrella awkwardly admitted. "We did not want to be unprepared if the Temple were attacked. We haven't shown them to anybody yet since we were not actually authorized to engage in their construction. Since we were between instructors, there wasn't anyone to advise us one way or the other; but we thought we should wait until we'd at least received the assignment to present them for inspection. You can see them if you'd like."

"I would love to," Leia replied in surprise. "And I am sure Xan and Priella would also be very happy to examine your handiwork. Please wait while I summon them."

But as she was extracting her communicator to contact the Jedi Masters, it actually went off in her hand.

It was the voice of Commissioner Eisley that issued forth from the device, saying, "We have a situation. A smuggling ship just crashed on Utapau. It was apparently loaded with lyleks. I was contacted by someone in the Pau'an leadership. It's an official request for assistance."

Standing just to Leia's side and overhearing the discussion, Cyrella asked, "Couldn't this be a trap?"

Eisley heard the question and replied, "I don't see how. The local authorities got a fix on the ship right before it landed on Ryloth, apparently to poach. And the smugglers sent a distress call themselves after the lyleks got loose on their ship; besides, if I understand correctly, Jedi Master Gwonameeth's telepathic people sent a message saying that Darth Duress was still somewhere in the Unknown Regions. Ryloth is on the other side of the galaxy."

"I'll see if I can spare a couple of Jedi Masters. This could be an unparalleled opportunity for diplomacy with the Pau'ans." Leia answered. After switching the channels on her communicator, she then said, "Seratu, please meet me in the training room across from the quarters of Xan and Priella."

"You're not going to send our Masters instead?" Fazif inquired in confusion.

"This situation requires someone who is skilled with double-saber techniques," she patiently explained. "No one is actually more qualified than Gwonameeth. But I can't sacrifice a possibility of a telepathic warning if the Temple is attacked. Seratu is more experienced in Jar'Kai than any other Jedi Master I could send. And in addition to the Force, her montrals give her a capacity for sensing space ultrasonically. This could be a critical advantage. I'll let her select the Jedi Master of her choice to accompany her on this assignment."

"Perhaps we should take the occasion to go and get our lightsabers while the Grand Master is engaged in this conference," Cyrella suggested, turning to Fazif.

"We will leave you to take care of this important matter and wait for a more appropriate time for you to inspect our weapons, Grand Master," Fazif said, turning to Leia. The pair of padawans then politely bowed and left.

Seratu arrived very shortly after that. A number of the Jedi Masters had been holding a joint class for their padawans. Noting the tenseness in the Grand Master's voice, they had also come in response to the summons. Their respective padawans all patiently waited outside the practice room while the instructors entered to be briefed. Despite the previous difference of opinion while in Council, Jedi Master Seratu Benahshi presented herself to the Grand Master with appropriate respect.

"How may I be of service, your grace?" she inquired, bowing deeply.

"The Pau'ans are in peril," she replied. "Smugglers have crash-landed there. Their ship was transporting captured lyleks, which apparently got loose and caused the crash. I'd prefer to send someone who is exceptionally skilled in Jar'Kai, and I need to keep our telepath at the Temple."

"It was upon Utapau that Lamis ultimately betrayed Soma," the Jedi Master gently reminded her, "and seemingly with the assistance of a member of their government. How certain are we of the situation?"

"I conferred with the Commissioner again while I was waiting for you to arrive. Agents of the local law enforcement had already monitored the ship landing on Ryloth before the incident took place," she reassuringly said. "It didn't stay there long enough for them to move in and make the required arrests, but their transponder signal matches that of a vessel with outstanding warrants against it. And Eisley assures me that he personally spoke with a member of Pau'an leadership. You have unique qualifications for this assignment if you will accept it. And you may choose any Jedi Master you prefer as your partner in this campaign. Their request represents an opportunity for us to restore our relationship with the Pau'ans. I know I can count on your cordiality and your ability as an ambassador."

"I will gladly go, Grand Master," Seratu ceremoniously said, bowing again.

"And who would you ask to accompany you?" Leia carefully inquired.

"I would ask you to go with me, but I think it's too soon to separate you from the padawan of Soma Sarmosini," she answered, turning to Julither. Looking then to Klimesh, she said, "At least it's not as arid as Tatooine. If you believe you can handle the absence of standing water, I would very much appreciate your assistance. My ship is already fueled. We can leave immediately."

"I will go as well," Jedi Master Klimesh conceded, bowing before both Seratu and the Grand Master.

As Seratu and Klimesh headed for the upper landing pad and the other Jedi Masters turned to go back to their obligations, Xan and Priella approached the Grand Master.

"Please take no offense, your grace," Xan began, "but we were wondering what's happened to the students we so recently acquired."

Leia chuckled at his comical question before answering, "Your insight serves you well. They have been hiding something. Understanding that the Temple might be attacked and with nobody to either approve or disapprove their project, they've already constructed their lightsabers. I sent them to retrieve the evidence of their industry so we could inspect it."

"We have been considering the issuing of that ceremonial assignment to all our padawans," Priella replied. "It seems as if the matter has been decided."

In preparation for her meeting with Seratu, Leia had switched her communicator so that any messages would go straight to voice mail. She reset it to receive while Priella was speaking and discovered that a message had already been left. She raised a hand, indicating that she wanted the Jedi Masters to wait while she listened to the message.

"It looks like I caught your apprentices unprepared," she explained. "They weren't expecting anyone to inspect their lightsabers this soon. They have requested a little more time to complete the esthetics. They don't want them to be purely functional if they're actually going to be graded. They'll let us know as soon as they're ready."

"Then we should probably get our other two padawans started on their project," Xan replied.

"As you know, our telepath requires an extended sleep cycle which I didn't want to interrupt, since I was sending somebody else," the Grand Master remarked. "So if either of you happen to encounter Gwonameeth later, please take the opportunity to impart an update of all that has just transpired."

"We will do so," Priella replied with a bow. Xan joined her in the gesture. Leia reciprocated.

As she was leaving the practice room, the Grand Master wondered if it was miserly of her to feel grateful for the fact that the Jedi Masters wouldn't require the services of her husband's ship in order to reach Utapau. It was hard enough for her to find time for them to spend together. She had not however taken into account the fact that Seratu had her own ship while picking the most qualified candidate. And since there was no conflict of interest in the decision, she didn't feel the least bit culpable about taking the opportunity to spend some private time with the captain of the _Millennium Falcon_.

Hours later, when she still had not received word from Fazif or Cyrella, she went back to the training room. Along with their original apprentices, Xan and Priella were already there. The Jedi Masters were conducting a class on lightsaber construction. They looked at her questioningly as she entered the room, and she could tell that they also had not yet received any word from Fazif or Cyrella. Gwonameeth entered the great hall from the other end almost simultaneously.

"We are waiting for Cyrella and Fazif to present their lightsabers for inspection. But it seems to be taking a lot longer than I expected," Leia said aloud in response to the query that formed in her mind. The towering telepath's fiber-optic-like purple fur swayed iridescently from side-to-side as it vigorously shook its head in disagreement with her statement. And after it had implanted an image to explain its response, Leia's countenance turned to thunder as she furiously demanded, "What do you mean that they're nowhere within the Temple?"

As the _Nadir_ swung into orbit above the pitted plains of Utapau, M3 casually inquired, "Have you considered how much the term Pau'ans sounds like the word pawns? And in this fatal game of subterfuge, you are actually using them to entice your opponents into the open."

"What an appropriate comparison," the Dark Lord laughed. "I believe you're becoming more accomplished a conversationalist every day."

After they'd relayed their readiness to proceed to the port master, over the secure subspace channel, Putch replied, "I have sent you the coordinates of a sinkhole in a rather isolated area of our sanctuary. There are many caves along its sides where you should easily be able to conceal your ship, and there are actually the ruins of a crashed spacecraft scattered about its base. So if you wait until your ship is inside the sinkhole before you send your distress signal, and then turn your transponder off, it will look like it must be the remains of the smugglers' ship. After that, you can establish your ambush. There are rock formations around the mouth of the sinkhole, if you'd prefer to fight the Jedi Masters on a more flat surface. You might manage to surprise them while they're exiting their ship."

"Thank you again for all your assistance," Darth Duress appreciatively replied. "I will remove the lyleks before I leave. And I hope we have the opportunity to do business again in the future."

"It would be my most profound pleasure," Putch amiably answered. "And I hope you enjoy a successful hunt."

When Jedi Master Seratu's vessel dropped out of hyperspace, the subspace communicator announced an incoming message. In actuality, this did not surprise her at all. She'd experienced strange misgivings ever since she and Klimesh embarked on the mission to Utapau. There were fluctuations in the Force that she couldn't identify.

"I am reasonably certain there are some stowaways on your ship," the Grand Master said in an exceedingly irritated tone. "Please conduct a thorough search and see if you can confirm that Fazif and Cyrella are aboard."

Once Seratu understood what she was sensing, or at least a significant sector thereof, it did not take long to locate the interlopers. She and Klimesh curtly escorted them to the control room upon their apprehension. Once on the bridge, they were lambasted by Grand Master Leia Solo.

"I don't understand your decision to behave so subversively," she angrily exclaimed. "If your unwitting hosts' mission wasn't so desperate, I'd instruct them to turn around and bring you back at once. But make no mistake; there will be consequences for your conduct. Meanwhile, you are to remain aboard. You'll both stay on the ship after you reach Utapau. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Grand Master," the pair replied in unison. They were grateful when Leia signed off.

"I am at a total loss as to why you were so desperate to take this trip to Utapau, but I am not presently prepared to entertain your explanations. You'll be required to give your account before the full Council when we get back to Coruscant and we'll evaluate your misguided motivations at that time. Klimesh and I already have padawans aplenty, and the two of you are not among their number," Seratu very succinctly said. She then continued more gently, "But this also means that your discipline is not ours to decide. I am consequently not confining you to quarters. I'd like you to monitor the ship's scanners while we're on the surface. I must however insist that you confine your comments and questions to subjects that are immediately associated with this mission. Are we in agreement?"

"Yes, Master Benahshi," Fazif thankfully said, bowing.

"And we are very appreciative of this opportunity," Cyrella added as she also bowed.

"There're some seats adjacent to the scanner displays," she replied, pointing. "Assume your stations."

"The signal from the smugglers' ship terminated in a sinkhole that is located on the opposite side of the planet from Pau City," Klimesh commented as he relinquished a seat at the scanning station. "We might just manage to exterminate the lyleks before they reach any occupied areas."

"That would be infinitely preferable," Seratu conceded.

As the _Akul_, Seratu's ship, swung in over the sinkhole, Cyrella placed the resulting image of a crashed spacecraft on the main display screen. Fazif adjusted the focus as he searched for an insignia that might identify the craft's remains, but none were to be seen. Of course, they had no way of knowing that Darth Duress had already eliminated all the emblems.

"Due to the arid conditions, we are going to have problems determining the age of the crash without a sample," he sadly said. "I am detecting some life forms, but they are too far back in the caves along the sides of the sinkhole for the scanners to make their images resolve."

"I'd rather not land down there," said Klimesh to Seratu. "I'd rather hold the high ground. We should put the ship down close enough to the mouth of the sinkhole that our scanner beams can still be aimed into the abyss. But if any of the lyleks actually survived, it makes sense that they'd be using the caves to accomplish their ascent. We should position ourselves to intercept them."

"I agree," Seratu said as she complied with his request by landing the _Akul_ near the edge of the chasm. Spinning then to the stowaways, she said, "We'll stay in contact just as constantly as we can, but there could be interference after we go underground. Nonetheless, we will need you to advise us if any of the lyleks manage to get around us. The Force seems somewhat disturbed in this region, so we might have to rely on instrumentation a little more than normal."

"My master, may I ask what would cause such a disturbance?" Cyrella carefully inquired.

"Part of it seems to proceed from your presence, although I don't understand why the two of you would have such an effect on the Force," she pensively replied. "I'm also sensing something elsewhere. But like the ship's scanners, I'm having trouble getting it to resolve. Don't let yourself get distracted. Focus on the task at hand. Be mindful of the Living Force. Perform the function to which you both agreed."

Moments later, her cyan lightsabers leapt into her hands as Jedi Master Seratu stepped out of the ship. Klimesh followed closely behind her. And after leading the way to the barren brink of the sinkhole, she leaped down to a lower ledge. As Klimesh skillfully imitated her action, the pair passed beyond the visual range of the ship's anxious occupants. Only the ship's scanners could now track their mercurial movements.

Turning to Fazif, Cyrella said, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

"The lyleks came from Ryloth, which was the homeworld of Soma Sarmosini," Fazif offered. "Maybe our emotions are somewhat distorting our perceptions."

"But why would anyone want to steal lyleks?" she rhetorically responded. "We know there is something else going on here. Somehow, we seem to be the only ones who share that certainly; otherwise, we would never have risked the wrath of the Jedi Council in coming out here."

With his right hand resting reflexively on the Guarantor, the countenance of Fazif seemed to solidify as his eyes locked onto the unexpected image that abruptly appeared on the screen and he tensely said, "There's another ship coming in."

Because he gasped then as he abruptly recognized the approaching craft, Cyrella said, "It's the ship we saw in the security recordings, the _Nubian Nadir_. Lamis is here! We were right! It's a trap! We've got to warn the others!"

"I hope they can still receive our signal," he said as he activated the communicator. "Seratu! Klimesh! Get back to the ship! Darth Duress has just landed!"

"We both know they are no match for the Chameleon's Crystal. It's why we came. We know what we have to do," she said with desperate determination.

"We might not actually have to give an accounting to the Jedi Council after all," he anxiously agreed with a sound of distinct resignation. "But we do have to give an accounting to the Force."

As one person the padawans deployed their lightsabers. On the viewing screens they could see the Dark Lord and his droid walking down the ramp at the end of _Nadir_. Neither appeared to understand that the ship they were approaching was in fact occupied. Using the Force, the Dark Lord had levitated stone slabs and built an alcove of rock to conceal his ship. By placing it some distance away and deactivating its systems, he'd succeed in hiding it even from the scanners on the _Akul_. And from that surreptitious situation, he'd watched the Jedi Masters disembark. Maybe M3 didn't attempt to scan the inside of the ship, or perhaps there was some other power at work preventing the devotees of the Dark Side from understanding that they were not alone. Because they were confronting a vergence in the Force, no other clarification might really be required.

As they were walking down the gangplank, the Dark Lord decided to openly ask, "You seem to have changed considerably since you first came to be in my service. Can you put forward any possible explanation for this phenomenon?"

"I directly interacted with the control system at the cloning complex. It was powered, at least in part, by the One Crystal," the droid replied. "The interaction could have changed my circuits."

"So you might be something like the clone of the system itself?" he inquired, intrigued.

"I cannot calculate the result of the interaction," the android answered. "But if this conjecture is correct, it might be possible to duplicate the process. After all, lyleks have to be fed."

"That is so wizard," Darth Duress elatedly commented, employing an archaic idiom that had once been commonly used on Tatooine. Gesturing then toward the _Akul_, he said, "The Jedi truly are completely clueless. They have let me cut off their only means of escape. They'll have to get by me to get to their ship now. Do you think they have any hope at all?"

As if in response to the Dark Lord's rhetorical inquiry, Fazif and Cyrella unexpectedly issued forth from the _Akul_. The amazingly golden emanations from their lightsabers instantly caught his attention. The last time he saw them, the padawans had still been wielding nothing but bokkens. Since he had deprived the apprentices of their instructors, it didn't seem as if their advancement should have even been possible. And only in the presence of the Grand Master or Gwonameeth had he felt such a profound disturbance in the Force, if even those encounters actually qualified.

He was immediately reminded of his impression that M3 would meet them in combat. There had been no indication of either location or outcome in that now vexing vision. And he found that he was suddenly concerned that they might outmatch the automaton. He didn't believe the robot was truly ready for such a test, nor did he care to expose the droid to unnecessary risk. Shoving his apprentice aside, he maneuvered around M3 and activated the Chameleon's Crystal.

"I didn't come here to kill kids," he hissed. "But I will not allow you to interfere with my plans. Surrender your weapons and you will be spared."

The improbable padawans had been rushing at him headlong. Now, rather than responding to his offer of mercy, they suddenly separated to come at him from two directions at once. There was neither the hint of hesitancy nor even the uncertainty of inexperience in their approach. And he was saddened to understand that they absolutely wouldn't disengage. During his brief time at the Jedi Temple, they had looked up to him; and now, he had no recourse but to kill them.

Cyrella somehow seemed to actually anticipate the Force-induced concussion wave that he hurled at her in order to drive her from her dangerous trajectory. She tried to deflect his with one of her own, but hers lacked the power of practice. She was unceremoniously flung from her feet.

Spinning swiftly around to interpose his weapon and execute the interception, the Dark Lord expected to easily turn aside the sword strike of Fazif. That however isn't what happened. When the blade of his weapon came in contact with that of the Guarantor, the crystal that served as its power supply shattered like porcelain. Had he not lost his balance due to the swing going amiss, he'd have been disemboweled. He was suddenly disarmed before a pair of resolute opponents.

Abruptly brandishing two blood red lightsabers, M3 immediately maneuvered to situate itself between Fazif and its supine instructor. Seeing that Cyrella had recovered after being winded by her fall, Darth Duress hurled the hilt of his broken lightsaber exactly at her well-formed face. She was easily able to deflect it with the Gallantry. But while she was temporarily distracted, he used a burst of Force-induced speed to return to the _Nadir_. She considered giving chase, but she had the sudden impression that her lifelong friend, Fazif, was really at risk from the robot.

Despite its intense practice sessions with the Dark Lord and the fact that it possessed a pair of lightsabers, M3 was nearly overwhelmed by the skillful assault of Fazif. Mox would have been impressed by the prowess of his padawan as the android was actually grazed by the Guarantor. Sparks flew from the elongated scar in its outer casing. And with Cyrella now rushing to assist in its destruction, M3 knew it was time to use its secret weapons. Although the movement required turning its unprotected back to Cyrella's approach, it executed simultaneous thrusts with both its lightsabers. Fazif swept them aside, but this left him completely defenseless before the laser fire that followed. He was cut down by the hidden cannons. And due to the fact that the android was also targeting his weapon, the hilt of the Guarantor was struck and its crystal was destroyed. He collapsed there on Utapau right beside the sinkhole where the lyleks had been released.

But the robot had sacrificed itself in order to overcome the adversary that had dispossessed its master. Cyrella fell upon it with such fury that it looked like she was involved in demonstrating Vaapad. The droid was reduced to a stack of smoldering chunks in merely a matter of moments. And as she rushed to the side of the fallen Fazif, she experienced the perception of two motions behind her. Glancing back, she saw Klimesh and Seratu erupt over the edge of the sinkhole just as Darth Duress emerged from the _Nadir_ with a weapon unlike anything she had ever seen.

Sizing up the situation as she arrived, Jedi Master Seratu shouted, "Stay the hell out of this! Get him back aboard the _Akul_!"

Although Fazif was fading very fast, he grabbed Cyrella's hand and managed to smile as he said, "We did it. Our plan worked. The Chameleon's Crystal is destroyed. He will fall now. We've foreseen it. But it is up to you to see it to completion. We found the formula. You have to survive and tell the Jedi Council what we discovered. Do what Seratu said. Accept his offer. Don't go up against Lamis alone."

"Be still now," she replied, panting. Her breath was coming in shuddering sobs. "I'm going to get you out of here. You'll be alright."

"I won't last much longer," he weakly wheezed. "We'd better kiss goodbye while we still can, my friend."

Despite an implicit understanding of how the other felt, they had never spoken openly about their love before. They'd exclusively exhibited only the respect and support that was appropriate between padawans. The fullness of their affection might have been known to their Jedi Masters. But since it never influenced their performance, the issue was never addressed. Everyone in the Order understood the requirements of service, and inductees were allowed the dignity of dealing with their desires confidentially; at least, as long as they were equal to the task. The vergence in the Force, which formed between them, may have been a response to the way their love helped them heal from the loss of their instructors after the contamination of the Temple. We may never know. But the uttermost moments of his languishing life concluded with that longed-for kiss. And as he transformed into the Force, Cyrella tearfully turned in time to witness an epic encounter.

The monitoring system in the palace on Naboo had only captured part of the battle between Darth Maul and Queen Amidala's escorts, Jedi Master Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. But the queen sent copies of those security recordings to be included in the Archives after she regained control of her homeworld from the Trade Federation, and they'd been subsequently studied extensively. Cyrella could only wonder if Qui-Gon and his apprentice had felt the same way when they found themselves confronting the saberstaff of Darth Maul, but at least that Dark Lord's weapon hadn't taken on the appearance of a pair of propellers. The rotating circles of incinerating energy made it difficult to even identify what it was that Darth Duress was really wielding. She could only hope that the Jedi Masters either recognized the device or at the very least understood how to defend themselves against it. And from Seratu's response, it certainly seemed as if she did.

The Togruta warrior did not wait for Darth Duress to pick his approach but rushed instead to intercept him. Cyrella could see that the Jedi Master was very wisely trying to work her way past the Dark Lord's swirling defenses and reverse the advantage he enjoyed in wielding so distinctly long-range a weapon. Klimesh cannily took the opportunity to start circling the fearsome enemy. But the blood red lightsabers, comprising the outer sections of the Nemesis, seemed almost like the orbits of electrons, existing only probabilistically until they actually interacted with something.

Sparks flew as an outer section of the Nemesis struck one of Seratu's cyan lightsabers. The Dark Lord used the backlash to whip the weapon around himself and in the direction of Klimesh. The amphibious Jedi Master somehow managed to interject his lightsaber in the trajectory of the spinning section and deflect the sudden strike, but he was spun all the way around by the power of the impact. And as Darth Duress swung the weapon around, grabbing the centermost section and seeming to surround himself with the fiery influence of the Nemesis, Seratu's approach was impressively impeded.

It looked to Cyrella almost like some incredible kind of blazing snake had encircled the Dark Lord, twisting around him in an approximately impossible manner and intercepting every attempt of his powerless opponents to reach him with their weapons. It flew around him with such speed that it sometimes seemed to float. And the sound of its whirling motion was almost mesmerizing.

With her knowledge of Jar'Kai, the Dark Lord understood that Jedi Master Seratu was by far the more dangerous of his adversaries. He suddenly charged her, somehow continuing to swing the Nemesis as he somersaulted right through its rotating radiance. If she hadn't been equipped with a pair of lightsabers, she'd have been cut down. She successfully fended off the attack. But she was forced to fall back, and Klimesh nearly paid the ultimate price. He managed to intercept the sweeping strike, but his aqua lightsaber was knocked from his grasp by the collision. And he almost didn't manage to recover it telekinetically before being forced to defend himself further.

The deadly dance continued. It seemed to Cyrella as if she were in fact watching some kind of ceremony; the principal and by far the most flamboyant performer of which was Darth Duress, with his improbably adept demonstration serving as the ritual's scintillating centerpiece. The pair of Jedi Masters circled around him as if their steps were orchestrated. The tempo was set by the lightning-like cracks of the Nemesis. And the cadence was quickening.

Every time Jedi Master Klimesh thought he could slip through the backside of Darth Duress' defenses, attempting to capitalize on a concurrent assault from Seratu, he was decisively driven back. It was almost as if the Dark Lord's exotic weapon really formed a kind of force field around its wielder. And since it seemed as if he could actually swing it around any section of his body, it was almost impossible for them to predict its movements even with the Force. Consequently, on one occasion, Klimesh made a misjudgment and found himself momentarily unarmed again. But instead of pressing his advantage by pursuing his dispossessed opponent, the Dark Lord turned his attention exclusively on Seratu.

Grasping the outermost sections of the Nemesis by their hilts, he drove aside every strike of her lightsabers as he advanced upon her. Even though being connected by a central section did somewhat limit the mobility of the outer ends, the central section, being an electrostaff, was also a weapon. Seratu made much the same mistake as Qui-Gon Jinn, and with the same outcome.

A consummate combatant, Seratu was using her feet as well as her handheld weapons; but the Dark Lord was demonstrating the same methods. And he could use the center section of the Nemesis to deflect blows from her lightsabers. Even though he couldn't expect to trap either one of her weapons without possibly exposing himself to a strike from the other, he nonetheless was not restricted by an exclusive reliance on the two lightsabers that composed the outer segments of his three-section-staff. Despite Seratu's skill sets, this made for a mismatch.

In order to keep Klimesh, who had quickly recovered the lost lightsaber, from catching up to him, Darth Duress resolutely drove Jedi Master Seratu backwards. She was manifestly forced to give ground. Although she was doing a very good job of warding off his insanely fast strikes, she swiftly found herself only on the defensive. She had lost the leverage required in order to attack. He pretended to pause, allowing her to position herself in preparation for launching an assault of her own. With her lightsabers on either side of herself, he slammed the incinerating segments of his radiant weapon against the cyan emanations. She'd committed herself to the forward motion and was too far off balance to attack with a kick. Using his elbows as levers, he savagely swung the electrostaff section up and struck her fully in her face.

As Seratu flew backwards, the Dark Lord swung his weapon around and lashed out with the Nemesis. It sliced through her thoracic region, just above her belly. The cut was cauterized even as it was inflicted, so the loss of blood wasn't appreciable. But her diaphragm was ruptured. She was not able to breathe. Her cyan lightsabers automatically deactivated as they slipped from her flaccid hands and she unconsciously crashed into the crust-like surface beside the sinkhole.

Cyrella had set her lightsaber down beside Fazif. She left it lying there as she rushed to see if she could be of any assistance to Seratu. She wasn't certain if it would be possible to keep the Jedi Master alive with an artificial respirator long enough to get her to medical aid. But she knew Darth Duress would not allow her the opportunity. He'd gone to very great lengths to murder two more Jedi Masters. It remained to be seen whether he would still suffer even her to survive. She needed to live at least long enough to tell the Council about what she and Fazif had found, even if what she really wanted at the moment was to retrieve the Gallantry and carve the names of all the Jedi he had killed into the carcass of Darth Duress. But she and Fazif had also foreseen that the Dark Lord would not fall at their hands. For her to even attempt to engage him now would be only self-destructive. She could not allow herself to be ruled by outrage.

She turned just in time to witness the demise of Master Klimesh. He fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the Archives of the Jedi Order. Cyrella once heard him insist that his disdain for desert worlds wasn't rooted in the fact that he was amphibious. He said he had a foreshadowing of his doom being decided in so desolate a location; and as his padawans would loudly proclaim upon learning that their Master had transformed into the Force, his foresight never failed him.

Cyrella was reassured when the Dark Lord deactivated his three-section-staff. She was less certain of her situation however when, as Klimesh disappeared from within the folds of his outfit, he scooped up the Jedi Master's abandoned lightsaber and proceeded in her direction. She was hoping that he had only taken it as a trophy since its aqua emanation was quite unique, but then he activated it. His offhanded offer of leniency had preceded the destruction of the Chameleon's Crystal and M3. And of course, Cyrella was the one who had annihilated his android apprentice. But she remembered the wisdom of Mardra. Her Jedi Master had taught her that it is sometimes better to take no action at all when any appropriate response seems uncertain. Accordingly, she didn't move a muscle.

In addition to montrals Togruta also have lekku, making them more similar in appearance to Twi'leks than perhaps any other species in the galaxy. And lying there so vulnerably in the scant last seconds of her life, Seratu suddenly reminded Lamis of Soma. Wrenching his gaze from the fallen form, he saw the look of betrayal in Cyrella's eyes. It was exactly the same way Soma had looked at him when they parted company not so very far from where he was standing. It was too much. He spun wordlessly away and leapt into the sinkhole. He had lyleks to kill before he could leave, unless he wanted to disappoint Putch and a secret society of Separatists.

He had no sooner than disappeared over the chasm's edge when Seratu vanished from her vesture. Even though fatally defeated and completely unconscious, the Togruta Jedi Master had lived just long enough to save the Cyrella's life. Picking up the pair of cyan lightsabers, she used the Force to levitate her companion's remains back aboard the _Akul_. Even though the Guarantor was probably damaged beyond repair, she recovered it as well. She was sure the Council would find an appropriate place to display the hilt of the lightsaber that had destroyed the Chameleon's Crystal.

She'd watched Seratu bring the ship in for a landing and power it down. She therefore knew how to reverse the procedure; so, between her facility with the Force and a few instructions from the onboard computer, she knew she'd be capable of piloting the craft back to Coruscant. There was however one item of unfinished business to which she decided that she should attend while she was still inside the system.

Tuning the communicator on the _Akul_ to the Pau'an planet-wide network, she carefully said, "Greetings in the name of the Force, esteemed people of Utapau. I am padawan learner Cyrella. My masters and I were summoned to your sanctuary to eradicate the threat posed by lyleks that had been unleashed upon your planet. A member of your government confirmed that smugglers had crashed here, releasing their contraband cargo of dangerous predators. But regrettably, this wasn't true. There are some members of your community, apparently even your leadership, who are in league with a Dark Lord. They allowed him to release the lyleks here to lure us into a trap. I would think that such a complete lack of concern for their fellow citizens would probably qualify them as criminals, but that's for you to decide. We came here hoping to save lives, at the cost of our own if necessary. And both of my Masters did lose their lives. But the Dark Lord remains. As for the lyleks, perhaps you should present your inquiries about their disposal to the persons who approved their release. I am not qualified to face such a menace on my own, although I am very sorry to have to leave this situation unsettled. I can only hope a member of your government will contact the Jedi Council and work out a resolution. May the Force be with you."

Despite not being an experienced pilot, she didn't encounter any problem in programming a course that was precisely the reverse of the one that had brought the _Akul_ to Utapau. It was little more than a mathematical equation to her, easily accomplished with the help of the spacecraft's navigational system. Once she had contacted Coruscant to advise the Council of the lamentable outcome of their expedition, she finally allowed herself some time to recover from the ordeal that she had just survived. But this turned out to be very hard to do.

She discovered that the trip from the Outer Rim to the Core was difficult to take with a fallen friend. Although she repeatedly tried to retire to the captain's cabin, she found herself irresistibly drawn back to the bay where she had stored Fazif's laser-hole-riddled remains. Having seen the report of Jedi Master Soma, she wondered if in this form he now resembled Lamis Cormosa just before his transformation into Darth Duress. She finally fell asleep while seated there beside her lifelong friend.

She awakened to the chiming sound of the ship engaging its landing cycle. As she emerged from its confines, she found that the six remaining members of the Jedi Council had all gathered on the landing pad to warmly welcome her. And circumventing ceremony, Master Priella actually embraced her latest apprentice. But Cyrella correctly anticipated that she would have to account for her actions, so she wasn't at all surprised when she was immediately escorted to the Council Chamber.

"I don't mean to sound as if I'm insensitive to your loss," Grand Master Solo softly said. "But I need you to explain things from your perspective. Why did you and Fazif stowaway on the ship that I sent to Utapau?"

"It was not within our purview to prevent the expedition nor to insist that our new Masters be sent instead," Cyrella respectfully responded. "But we'd shared a prescient anticipation of a trap. We were also certain that only the lightsabers we'd just constructed could succeed in destroying the Chameleon's Crystal."

"Are you referring to the research on force fields you were conducting in the Archives?" Leia asked.

"We used the security recordings of the Dark Lord's lightsaber duels and were able to apply spectral analysis to the emanation of the Chameleon's Crystal," Cyrella explained. "We then had to calculate an equation that would allow us to interrupt it. We modeled our effort on Jedi Master Julither's Adjudicator; except the blades of our lightsabers are not black. Because of the crystals that serve as their power sources, the Gallantry and the Guarantor both have blades of glittering gold; or, at least, that was the color of the Guarantor's blade before it was broken."

"We reviewed the security recording from the _Akul_, which you sent to us through subspace," the Grand Master commented. "I appreciate the insight you displayed by sending it in a way that would allow us to review it before you arrived. And we completely approve of the other message you sent. In fact, we have already received a subspace message from the leadership of Utapau. The Pau'ans expressed their deepest apologies, promised to carry out a complete investigation, and they are resuming ambassadorial relations. Apparently, they already arrested a post master named Putch and several of his seditious associates. But he has assured the Pau'an leadership that the Dark Lord already eliminated the lyleks before departing from Utapau."

"However, there are a couple of things in the security recording that we would like for you to explain," Jedi Master Priella took the opportunity to inform her apprentice. "The recording shows Fazif destroying the Chameleon's Crystal, and it shows you dismantling the Dark Lord's android. But do you have any knowledge of the weapon with which he managed to murder two more Jedi Masters?"

"I regret to say that I do not," Cyrella very sorrowfully responded. "In our studies of weapons from various civilizations, we did encounter a three-section-staff. But this version of that weapon seems to connect a pair of lightsabers with an electrostaff. Since there's nothing about any such a weapon even in the Archives, I can only assume that he acquired it in the Unknown Regions."

"He may have acquired it there, but it bears the telltale signature of the Sith's ruthlessness," Julither interjected. Several of the other Jedi Masters nodded, agreeing with her assessment.

"There's one other incident on the recording concerning which we require clarification," Leia firmly informed Cyrella. "After he destroyed the Chameleon's Crystal, just before he transformed into the Force, Fazif said that you needed survive in order to tell the Council what the two of you had found. Since your objective was already accomplished, we're unable to understand what he would have been referring to."

"The Chameleon's Crystal was created with a shard from the very same instrumentality that is responsible for creating the Shroud of the Dark Side," Cyrella explained. "When we solved the equation, we did more than figure out how to destroy the Dark Lord's lightsaber. The Gallantry is capable of eradicating the One Crystal itself."

**Epilogue**

_What we have can sometimes be obscured by what we want_

_We may therefore risk it by partaking in the hunt_

_Always gauge if gain will keep you on a course that's true_

_or the prize desired might itself devalue you_

For the very first time in his forlorn life, Lamis Cormosa was truly and utterly alone. He'd put everything at risk in his campaign against the Jedi Council. The losses were almost incalculable; Soma, the Chameleon's Crystal, and M3. He had very nearly fallen before Fazif, and he was still trying to understand how his crusade had incurred such catastrophe. Although there had been a foreshadowing of the fight between his artificial apprentice and the padawans of Masters Mardra and Mox, it had contained no indications of such a cataclysmic outcome. His foresight had failed him, and he desperately needed to understand how it had happened.

It had seemed to him as if the pair of padawans represented a disturbance in the Force that was unlike anything in his experience, with the possible single exception of the One Crystal. The lightsabers which they were wielding had clearly been constructed to eliminate the Chameleon's Crystal. In solving the necessary equation they had interrupted his prescience. He could not see his lightsaber's coming destruction since he could not perceive what they had accomplished. He had to wonder if this was also why he hadn't understood the outcome of their duel with his droid. Since he'd been using the Chameleon's Crystal to focus the Force, his inability for predicting the devastating events that would ensue upon its eradication was conceivably a consequence. They hadn't just removed his instrumentality. Almost impossibly, and perhaps even unknowingly, they had actually used it against him.

But the more he comprehended how the calamity had occurred, the more he questioned his capacity for completing his campaign. He still had the _Nadir_ and the Nemesis, along with a small assortment of other lightsabers. But he had been surprised by no more than a pair of padawans, if indeed that's all they really were, and he'd have perished right there on Utapau had it not been for the fact that there was somebody watching his back. The advantage that had made the most critical difference was also the one he was now most regrettably without.

It seemed unwise to him to replace the Chameleon's Crystal, although he did not doubt that he could reconstruct it. But it had already fulfilled its purpose, and the only other lightsabers he'd lost were those that his robotic apprentice had been wielding. He still had all the rest of the ones that he had recovered from the derelict; so, in addition to the Nemesis, he still had lightsabers to spare. It occurred to him that he could take and train another apprentice; however, he had some concerns – the primary one of which had to do with the screening process.

M3 had suggested that he might be able to duplicate in another droid the selfsame ineffable modifications that had made the automaton so darkly unique. But he did not want to engage in a business transaction in order to purchase one. After giving away his position on Utapau, he now just wanted to return to the ruined world where he had left the cloning equipment and reconsider his strategy in a place of safety. The duplication process was hypothetical in the extreme. It also worried him that the droid had been so swiftly defeated by the pair of padawans. He believed his new apprentice should therefore be flesh and blood. But he had no idea where to search for any qualified candidates. However, there was another possibility. He could make one.

The central core from the cloning complex had been set up to interpret and download all the data in the alien archives. M3 had told him that this information would be available to upload into any subsequent clones; consequently, it seemed to him that the most expeditious way to access the information was to make it into someone's memories. He wondered if this might compensate somewhat for the memories and experience that would be lost in the cloning process. He'd have to use himself as the source for the mental templates as well as the physiology, so there'd be an anticipated loss of about ten percent. But the clone would possess the same midi-chlorian count as he did. There would therefore be no limitations to its training. And the remaining Jedi Masters would be no match for it. Their esteemed Jedi Order would fall before Darth Duress and his new apprentice.

The required and extremely curvilinear course to his destination was still safely stored in the _Nubian Nadir_'s navigational computer, so he experienced no problems while setting the heading for his far-flung objective. At the recommendation of M3, they'd gone to Utapau first after leaving the Unknown Regions; so, it was really just a matter of reversing that previous course. And after he activated the hyperdrive, he tiredly retired to the captain's cabin. The trackless space through which the ship would be passing had proven to be completely empty during the prior voyage. As before, the _Nadir_ would swing wide and leave the galactic plane as it went around Dagobah and abandoned all established interstellar thoroughfares. He had gone to great lengths to school the inhabitants of two systems that bordered the one where he'd established his secret base. But he knew they might need a refresher course, so he needed to be sure he'd be up for the challenge. He programmed the sensors to alert him if the ship was approached, and then he went to sleep.

After finally wearing out his rage over the destruction of the Chameleon's Crystal and M3 by eliminating the lyleks, before he departed from Utapau, he was able to sleep soundly throughout the majority of the journey. During a restive interlude, while indulging in what seemed to him like a midnight snack, he programmed the computer to alert him once the ship began to close on the region of space where his warlike neighbors resided. He wasn't sure if he'd actually cowed them completely, so he needed to be at the helm when the _Nadir_ cut across the contested expanse of space.

The scanners indicated that the stellar conflict had escalated shortly after the two star fleets were humiliated at his hands. He correctly concluded that the admirals, who commanded all that remained of the two armadas, had acted on the hope that their adversaries had suffered more in the skirmish. They each tried to take advantage of the anticipated attrition that had been inflicted upon their foes. The outcome had been unmistakably disastrous in the extreme. And as a result, there was nothing but debris around which to pilot the ship. It looked like any survivors had gone back to their respective worlds; if, in fact, anybody had outlasted that final conflict. There was no one to even offer any interference.

Since there were various objects in orbit in the complex system that was his destination, the distortion fields were hardly static. He could not navigate through all the gravity waves by simply reversing his earlier route. But between the ship's sensors and his supernatural discernment, he was able to wind his way through a gravitational field that would've indisputably ripped any other ship into pieces. The fact that the _Nubian Nadir_'s deflectors had been strangely strengthened by their exposure to extreme radiation, during the destruction of the Hoth system, probably did also play some part.

His arrival was decidedly anticlimactic, and this was despite how desperately determined he had been to return. The image that filled the viewfinder was altogether uninviting. He was forced to remind himself that the repulsive planet really represented a citadel of unassailable strength.

After landing the _Nadir_ next to the shaft that he and M3 had so painstakingly excavated with its powerful turbo lasers, he dedicated himself to accomplishing the last shipboard component of his scheme. He knew that some part of his experiences would be lost during their transfer to the clone, but he had the means to partially compensate for that unfortunate failing. The craft's flight recorders were active whenever the ship was in operation, and there was enough storage space to upload that data into the holocron. The Jedi Council had inadvertently given him the means to perform the transfer. And so, one way or the other, the clone should be able to access almost all of his contemporary activities. His time at the Temple would be excluded from the recordings, as well as the original journey to Utapau since it had been accomplished in his skiff. But the core of the cloning system itself would be able to impart an awareness of everything that had transpired at the complex on the Kaminoan moon. And these redundancies, he believed, should guarantee an incredibly circumspect duplicate.

Although the cloning equipment had been moved into the cavern and its computer core had been hooked up to interpret the alien archive, none of the medical modules had been configured for operation. He used the Force to arrange the sections of apparatus so they could be attached the way they were on the Kaminoan moon. And after confirming that the core had completed the download; he disconnected it from the alien archive, uploaded the information from the holocron into it, and hooked it back up to the rest of the cloning equipment.

The tissue sample that M3 had extracted from his dying form was still stored in stasis inside the system. If he hadn't brought the midi-chlorians, the processor would have required a sample with his increased count from which to replicate them; but unknown to Soma, he had returned to the Kaminoan moon and recovered them. Consequently, no sample from his current incarnation was necessary. The trick would be in making the mental template.

When he and M3 unhooked the cloning equipment, in preparation for moving it into the hold of the _Nadir_, he'd taken the opportunity to press the robot about the operational aspects of every medical module. It was now time to test the true level of his knowledge. His plan depended on it.

The most critical component of the cerebral scanner was the One Crystal. Since it had been damaged by the stellar shockwave, a margin of error had been introduced into the processing of signals from either the cerebral scanner or an implanted transponder. Once again, Darth Duress lamented his inability to either repair or replace that essential element. But he was living proof of the fact that the system still possessed the capacity for producing clones. And having completed the final connection, he programmed the central core to record the scan. It was only then that he realized how little of the system's memory was still available.

The data from the holocron had been automatically uploaded. As a consequence, it had not even occurred to him to check and see how much storage space remained. He was immediately alarmed, until he had confirmed that there was just enough memory to upload the cerebral scan. In absorbing the alien archive the system had almost maxed out its memory, which amounted to about a quarter billion terabytes. He couldn't even conceive of a database that required so much memory, so he could only wonder about the reservoir of information to which his new apprentice would have access.

Even with the type of technology that the Kaminoans had developed for the purpose, it took a significant amount of time to map a person's mind. Darth Duress tried to exercise the patience of a padawan while he waited for the process to complete. He had no recollection whatsoever of the previous procedure, since he had already lapsed into a coma, but still doubted if it had taken as long. He suspected that its limited memory was making the system maximize its efficiency as it struggled to squeeze the incoming information into so restricted a space.

After the template was finally completed, he prepared to initiate the inception procedure. He checked first to make certain that the various augmentations, all of which had been approved by M3, were still selected. He wanted his darker duplicate to have every conceivable advantage. Its training, so he thought, would go much more smoothly if the clone started out with the same skill sets and Dark Lord uploads. He knew Lamis Cormosa would comprise about ten percent less of this clone, which also meant the Dark Lord uploads would supply approximately that much more of its personality. But he regarded this as simply suggesting that his new apprentice might come up with an unimagined way to go up against the Jedi. He perceived no personal peril in pursuing this enterprise.

He knew it would now take several years for the clone to accomplish its maturation. But this would give him the opportunity to explore the immediate region much more thoroughly. Although his vessel was well-stocked and the medical modules had come equipped with enough nutrients to sustain the clone to completion, he was sure that he would eventually need to supplement his provisions. He still had a small stockpile of precious metals to employ for the purpose. However, he was hoping to find a planet in close proximity where he could also purchase some droids. He very much wanted to test M3's suggestion. It could not hurt to have a small army of automatons; especially if he was actually able to introduce them to the Dark Side, or introduce it into them.

While he was hesitant to entertain any expectations, he also needed to definitively eliminate any possibility that other crystals had somehow avoided detection. It seemed certain that he and his droid had indeed discovered the system where the One Crystal originated. Even though he'd no idea why he wouldn't have been able to use that instrumentality to sense other crystals in the surrounding star systems, if in fact they were there, he nevertheless believed that he should visit and investigate those systems much more intimately. Since he had nearly fallen before Fazif, he was far more mindful of his mortality.

After making sure that the enclosure was secure, he returned to the _Nadir_ to start his sweep of the surrounding sector. While preparing to depart, it occurred to him that his apprentice would be hopelessly marooned upon the ruined world if anything happened to him. It was an unsettling realization. He now had something closely akin to the responsibility of a parent. Unlike the many other assets he'd lost, he found that he couldn't consider the clone expendable. This was not an aspect of the operation for which he was prepared. The accountability was unexpected. Now, he had to be careful because of the clone and the preeminent importance its existence entailed.

By contrast, Darth Sidious had sacrificed apprentices in order to accomplish his plan. Lamis could only wonder if he felt so protective toward the clone because it was in effect an alternative manifestation of himself, or if it was really serving as a surrogate for the child that he'd lost along with Soma. But he had been bereft of a family for as long as he could recall. This also made him wonder whether his feelings harkened back to the time before he became Darth Duress. He had received the Dark Lord uploads, and he'd been fundamentally altered by them. But it seemed as if some shred of his pre-cloned conscience was still asserting itself. Between facing his mortality before Fazif and then confronting the reflection of Soma in his victims, something within him had either changed or possibly just reawakened. He felt more like Lamis Cormosa than he had since before finding the Kaminoan moon.

He spent the next several years scouring the surrounding star systems. He had of necessity left the One Crystal with the cloning equipment since it was instrumental in uploading the mental template to the clone. But it had proven to be of little avail during the previous search, so he was undisturbed by its absence. He was relying on the Force to help him find the trophy for which he so desperately sought, but his efforts were futile. He was unable to locate any other crystals.

In the course of his exploration, he sporadically encountered other races. He was even able to conduct commerce with some of them. Others adopted an aggressive posture, and they were destroyed for their trouble. In the former situation, he bartered for what he wished to obtain. And in the latter situation, he just took whatever he wanted from among the dead. By these methods, he slowly began to build an army of droids. But as anxious as he was to discover whether or not his prior apprentice's suggestion would work, he had to wait until the clone had matured and the One Crystal was no longer needed to complete the process.

Even though the distortion field was difficult to traverse, he would return to the underground alcove as often as he could to offload his acquisitions and check on the progress of this protégé. And as his paternal perception of responsibility continued to increase, he started to suspect that, unlike those situations with Darth Sidious, it was he who would one day have to sacrifice himself in order to promote his darker duplicate. This foreshadowing was nebulous, and he blamed it on his inability to directly interact with the One Crystal. He considered using another of its shards to construct a lightsaber. But he knew that such a device would not be dependable in an encounter with the Jedi, and he still had the Nemesis and a lightsaber that he had selected from among his modest armory in the alcove. He decided instead to persevere with patience.

He knew down to the nanosecond when the clone was due to emerge from its technological sarcophagus, and he had every intention of being on site for the occasion. But even though he'd allowed more than enough time to make it back from a long-awaited transaction, someone knew about the cargo that his spacecraft would be carrying and decided to try and take it. The ill-fated but remarkably determined attempt delayed him just long enough that the clone awakened in his absence. He therefore wasn't certain what sort of reception to expect as he stepped through the ray-shielded entrance and into the enclosure.

Although the array of alien equipment hid some of the alcove from view, he had deliberately positioned the cloning apparatus so that it could be seen from the entrance. He had done this so he would be able to instantly appraise the progress of his duplicate during his sporadic visits. He was immediately alarmed by what he saw. Not only was the chamber devoid of its occupant, but the One Crystal was not in its receptacle either. He extracted his lightsaber as he rushed around the interposing equipment to determine what had happened.

Seated nonchalantly on the granite ground was an evidently more youthful version of Lamis Cormosa. The lad looked casually up as the Dark Lord rounded the corner. But he then seemed to remember the appropriate posture of an apprentice, swiftly arising in one fluid motion to stand before his master. But the pupil's appearance was hardly the most troublesome sight with which Darth Duress was presented. The One Crystal was no longer in one, although slightly shattered, piece. Like an expert jeweler, his apprentice had cut it into smaller sections. He was assembling them in some sort of holder that he had apparently put together for the purpose.

Trying desperately to stifle his shock, Darth Duress asked, "What have you done to the One Crystal?"

"It wasn't possible to repair it, my master," the lad replied. "And despite all of the attempts to replace it, no other such crystals have even been detected. However, the Darth were masters of crystal-based technology. I was consequently able to exploit their techniques and cut our crystal into components that could be combined into a miniature version of the matrix where it formed."

"You were able to solve the problem of the lost ten percent by breaking the original crystal?" the Dark Lord carefully inquired, dumbfounded.

"The replication process will actually operate only at eighty-five percent, my master," the lad cautiously answered. "But the benefits of having a fully formed matrix more than compensate for the consequent cost."

"And exactly what advantages do we derive in this way?" Darth Duress impatiently pressed.

"We can now cloak the _Nadir_," the young man proudly replied. "And that's only one in a long list of possible benefits. The container I'm constructing will act as an actuator. It'll give us access to all the esoteric capacities of the crystal matrix. May I continue, my master?"

"If you can answer questions while you work," the Dark Lord provisionally responded. When the lad nodded, he asked, "You referred to the race that came from this world as the Darth. That cannot be just a coincidence. I need you to explain the contents of the archives just as concisely as you can."

"Decades before the disaster that reduced their world to an airless cinder, the people of this planet very nearly succumbed to the scourge that assails all ostensibly intelligent life," the young man remarked as he returned to work on the receptacle. "It certainly seems like sentient species always assume that they have evolved beyond the boundaries that govern lower life forms. That was the assumption also made by the Darth."

"Elucidate," Lamis insisted.

"They'd reached some notable benchmarks," he continued. "They had harnessed the power of the atom. They'd set foot on a satellite of their world. And they'd even landed probes on some of the other planets in their solar system. But they had no singularity as a species. There was no collective vision for their survival. They'd examined their world's geological record, so they knew that mass-extinction events had happened repeatedly on their planet. But they were far too busy trying to force their corrupt political systems and relic religions on each other to even think about focusing their efforts instead on anything as essential as survival of the species.

"The most democratic of their countries had lapsed into elitism. Because the founders failed to impose term limits on the representatives, all the elected officials became pawns of the power brokers who had the financial clout the help them secure reelection. Many were even using very sensitive financial information, to which they had access as legislators, for personal profit. It was as corrupt as many of the dictatorships to which their democracy was supposed to represent the antithesis.

"Almost all their religions encouraged its disciples to be reproductive as possible. More than a few actually condemned contraception. Since many also anticipated either the arrival or return of some sort of messiah, they had the net effect of promoting irresponsibility. But when over one billion people do not have access to clean water, then there are a billion too many people on the planet. When more than twenty-four thousand children die every day from starvation or poverty-related illness, it means there are twenty-four thousand too many children being born every day. Logic makes sense. And since some of these religions held certain locations as sacred, whether its disciples actually resided in that area or not, there were some very highly contested pieces of property on their planet. Many of their wars were the result of their religions.

"But even as their situation continued to become increasingly tenuous, the Darth steadfastly refused to accept responsibility for themselves as a species. They would not take control of their problem with overpopulation, let alone make any effort to refine themselves as a race; and so, in a very real way, the parents behaved like predators toward their progeny. Between pollution, the reduction of resources, and overpopulation; each consecutive generation handed down a planet upon which survival was increasingly impossible. There came a point when their scientists could actually estimate how much time remained before their civilization would collapse. And they had already driven into extinction many of the species that might have arisen to replace them.

"Into this miserable scenario a certain individual was born. Since neither of his parents were important people, he would probably have never been given the opportunity to make any kind of contribution. But the Force interceded. An explorer from the telepathic race of which Jedi Master Gwonameeth is a member crash-landed on this world. The telepath was Force-sensitive. Due to the gravimetric distortions present in the dual star system and the speed at which the meteorites were moving, neither the pilot nor the ship's sensors detected the danger in time to evade. Skria Cronolus, the Darth, discovered the crash site. Despite being incurably injured, the pilot was still powerful enough to prevent the tracking systems on Darthos from monitoring the crippled craft's entry into the planet's atmosphere. But Skria lived alone in a family home he had inherited in the isolated area where it crash-landed.

"As he was approaching the ship, he saw the pilot use the Force to levitate a large fragment of the fuselage under which it was pinned. He tried to give emergency medical assistance, since that was his field, but there'd been too much blood loss. As a consequently, he was aware that it would take a transfusion to save his patient; and in the course of examining the alien's blood, he discovered the midi-chlorians. Even though he lacked the resources for synthesizing any type of plasma or replacement for the alien's body fluids, he realized that a surprising type of procedure might be possible. The Darth had developed nuclear medicine and he had a working knowledge of some of the methods it employed. First, he carefully filtered the remaining midi-chlorians from the blood of his comatose patient. He then used a technique that was originally developed to tag blood cells with a radioisotope. But he used it to combine the midi-chlorians with a sample of his own blood. Once the serum had demonstrated stability, he inoculated himself with it. And due to the difference in associated body size, this made his count incredibly high.

"Having made himself Force-sensitive, he was equipped to understand all the science in the crashed ship much more readily than any other researcher on his world. He also had power with which to appropriate the resources that he required in order make the most of his discoveries. In secret, he constructed a system that would enable him to take control of the entire planet. When all the orbital components were in place, he made his move. In swiftly synchronized succession, he decimated all the centers of government along with their advanced weapons installations. He also incinerated all the supposedly sacred locations and the assorted places of religious worship while their services were in session. Obliterating two billion individuals, he purged approximately a third of the planet's population. In essence, he hit his civilization's reset switch.

"His people were of course appalled by what he'd done. But in his subsequent broadcast he made clear his objective. Like most main-sequence stars, their sun was slowly expanding. Since it would inevitably begin to interact with its dark companion, and probably be absorbed, he knew the survival of his species was dependent on an interstellar exodus. He told them that he had no intention of helping them transplant their petty wars to other star systems. If they would however cooperate with his transitory control, he'd then give them the technology to cross the expanse of interstellar space; and since he had the capacity to incinerate anyone anywhere with no warning whatsoever, they grudgingly agreed.

"What followed then was effectively a fusion between Darth technology and the science that Skria had discovered in the crashed ship. Since the Darth are long-lived, he expected to see the project through to its completion. As they were disappointed to determine, this sector of space is rather densely populated. And some of its inhabitants are both barbaric and extremely territorial. Although the Darth scattered to several other star systems, they were all within a few parsecs of the one from which they'd fled; though this was considered to be of no consequence at the time. And since the project was nearing completion, the archetype Dark Lord decided to undertake an expedition he'd been considering ever since he discovered the crashed ship.

"The single most damaged section of the wreck's instrumentation related to navigation. And as a result, Skria didn't know where the ship had originated. Since he had failed in his attempt to use the Force to determine the correct direction, probably because he lacked training, he simply assumed it had come from someplace closer to the Core. Taking his leave of the civilization that he believed he had saved, he departed for that distant destination.

"He found other Force-sensitive life forms and the fledgling Jedi Order. This was in the days when lightsabers had just been developed and were still attached by cables to power packs that were worn upon the wielder's belt. Because he was so knowledgeable about crystal technology, it's possible that Skria was instrumental in locating the crystals that rendered those power packs obsolete. But my understanding becomes rather sketchy at this point. The archive existed at the time of his return, but that was after the disaster. All I know is what it managed to download over distance from the feeds of his ship when he briefly came back.

"At that time, the Jedi Order had yet to expel those they considered Dark Jedi; although that probably happened very shortly after Darth Skria returned to the Core. It's simply not possible to say whether or not his manipulation of the Dark Side had anything to do with attracting the cloud of dark matter that was sucked into their dying sun. But as the Crystal Matrix was briefly brought into being, before being shattered by the ensuing explosion of the supernova, a pulse of gamma energy was released that sterilized all the surrounding star systems for several parsecs in every direction – including those to which the Darth had relocated. When he realized that all his efforts had not been enough, I imagine Skria had quite the agenda when he returned to the Core.

"He probably galvanized the renegade Dark Jedi and began the movement that precipitated into their expulsion from the Jedi Order. After they'd subjugated the Sith, they became known as the Sith Lords. But in honor of the race that their leader had lost, they probably began to use the title of Darth as a way of awarding those apprentices who succeeded in becoming Dark Lords."

"At one point it sounded almost as if you were defending democracy," Darth Duress grinned as he observed.

"Democracy is the most certain way to ensure individual rights," the lad replied. "But there is a point where individual rights come to be in conflict with survival of the species. In that case the latter cannot be sacrificed for the former. Since billions subscribe to religions that are completely inconsistent with each other, it means that even the masses are subject to deception. A majority can make an entirely erroneous decision. The preponderance of representation does not in itself assure a circumspect outcome. People still have the potential to be wrong even by the billions."

"What then is the answer?" the Dark Lord inquired.

"More than any other kind of creature, because of their potential for rendering entire planets uninhabitable, sentient life forms must be policed by an apex predator," the young man definitely affirmed. "This underscores a serious shortcoming in the philosophy of the Jedi. They would just sit idly by while the inhabitants of a world irradiated each other to death, making it impossible for the planet to ever support life again, and all in the name of democracy and the freedom to make sovereign decisions. But such a debacle would effectively form a void in the Force. So how then wouldn't this comprise a testing of its limits, the very practice against which they so passionately preach? In spite of all their attempts to appear so pious, the Jedi ultimately end up doing nothing more than defending the freedom to act irresponsibly."

"So, your understanding is that the Dark Lords serve as the apex predators upon which true balance depends?" Darth Duress pressed. But before the lad could answer, he added, "But how does this agree with the agenda of Darth Sidious?"

"An apex predator doesn't micromanage the everyday activities of its prey," the young clone countered. "It doesn't levy taxes. It simply takes whatever it wants whenever it wants. Due to the abundance of the Jedi, there was no way for Sidious to satisfy his function without first removing that obstacle. The problem required him to adopt the approach of a politician, and such a mantle is not easily set aside once it has been worn. He was finally able to dismiss the Imperial Senate, but he even had to initially rely on exactly the kind of corruption that would've normally provoked a fatal reprisal from a Dark Lord. The current Jedi Council by comparison accounts for almost all the members of the Order, which only amounts to about a half dozen individuals."

During the course of the questions, the Dark Lord's inquiries had started to sound like those of a person who was really struggling to understand rather than those an expert who was simply testing a student for the right responses. But the examination had finally come full circle, leading them back to their current circumstances.

Confidence therefore returned to the countenance of Darth Duress as he summarized, "And they won't stand a chance against the two of us. But tell me, since you seem to have figured out where the term originated, have you given any consideration to the title by which you'd like to be known upon your graduation? I think the Master normally picks the moniker. But since I selected mine, I feel it's only fair for me to let you choose yours."

"I am Darth Umbrage," the young man instantly answered. "Much offense have I been given and much will I also return."

Marking the dangerous edge that suddenly introduced itself into the pitch of his apprentice's speech, the Dark Lord asked, "I'm not certain I understand. Exactly what offense have you been given?"

Darth Duress was not sure where his apprentice had acquired all the components that were being assembled into the enclosure for the miniature Crystal Matrix. But he suddenly discovered that the actuating receptacle wasn't all Darth Umbrage had been building. He recognized the hilt of a lightsaber as it was abruptly lifted into view. As it was switched on, Darth Umbrage adjusted the emanation from blue to red and finally to purple.

"What was done to you was entirely an accident," his darker duplicate threateningly intoned. "M3 was only trying to save your life. But what you did to me was deliberate. I am a carbon copy of the most wanted man in the galaxy. Fortunately, this new lightsaber can alter my appearance. My technology is superior to yours. I would have called it the Chameleon's Crystal if you had not already used the name. In fact, you have only done one thing right. You set Soma up to take the fall for the assassination of Chairman Chelingus, but then you foolishly didn't follow through with it. Stop and consider that the Jedi Order had been destroyed. Leia was only able to bring it back because it had been romanticized. It will do no good to destroy it again unless it is discredited at the same time. I can look just like Awswi or Xan while I commit atrocities with a lightsaber that is the same color as those used by either Jedi Master. I don't need your help. And there's nothing I can learn from you!"

As Darth Duress, Lamis Cormosa managed to singlehandedly kill fully half the Jedi Council. He even succeeded in turning some of its illustrious members against each other. Maybe just as implausibly, he caused far more destruction to the Temple Ziggurat than even Darth Sidious had ever considered. He'd been brought into being deep in an underground installation. Perhaps it is poetic that he perished in just such a place. But despite all the damage he'd done to their Order, the Jedi never did succeed in bringing him to justice. Instead, he was slain in precisely the same manner as so many of the Sith Lords who had gone before him. In the end he was eliminated by his own ambition. Although Cyrella had foreseen his fall, her intuition gave her no understanding as to manner of his demise. Despite capabilities that were produced by a vergence in the Force, even she was not initially aware that he'd simply been replaced.

Pending licensing by Lucasfilm

the third and final volume of the

Star Wars Alternate Universe Trilogy

will be

**The Predator's Prism**

The danger represented by Darth Umbrage goes far beyond him simply masquerading as a Jedi Master while committing atrocities. The Crystal Matrix gives him an ability to perform limited temporal translocations. The weapon he consequently creates is so insidious that I'm hesitant to put it in the unprotected public domain. But I'll happily provide a synopsis of over 1,700 words to any Lucasfilm scout who requests the submission. Thank you, and may the Force be with you.


End file.
